Find A Mate Dot Com
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Stephanie is tired of her friend coming home from bad dates. She signs her friend up on an online match making site in hopes to find her friend a perfect man. Ranger is tired of his friend coming home every night with a new woman. He signs his friend up on an online match making site to find him the perfect woman. Nothing can go wrong...Right? OOC, OCs, AU. IT"S A BABE!
1. Chapter 1

(Hiya! I started a new fic, this is a light hearted one, and it deals with a serious topic: online matching making, please read and review. this is AU, has OOC, OCs I'll warn you if something wiggly comes up! enjoy!)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE I DON'T OWN JE, IT'S JUST FOR FUUUN!

Chapter 1: Find A Mate (Pt.1)

Stephanie Plum looked up from the magazine she was reading, hearing the door to the penthouse she was in to, open. she placed her magazine down, hearing the low moan from the foyer. Stephanie slid off the white couch she was lounging in and walked over to the foyer, "Hey Heidi, how was your date? Was it good? I mean, he was an Italian billionaire!"

"He was a billionaire jerk, that's what he was!" Heidi sighed to Stephanie, walking past the woman, "Look Stephanie, I love you and shit, but you gotta stop matchmaking me with jerks!"

"He seemed so nice," Stephanie sighed, walking behind Heidi into the kitchen ,"He was so sweet and took us out to lunch."

"Yeah, but he wanted me to put out!" Heidi snapped, going over to the freezer and taking out a pint of chocolate ice cream, "He's getting married next month, told me that I could be his side mistress!"

Stephanie gasped looking at Heidi as she ate her Ice cream. It was very rare that her friend had a hair out of place. The one of a kind black silk dress she wore to that date had been ripped off one shoulder. Her black hair was falling out of its bun.

"Why is your dress ripped?" Stephanie asked Heidi, who closed her eyes with a snort.

"He wanted sex, I told him no, he wasn't going to take no for an answer, he grabbed my dress and ripped it. I punched him in his nose and broke it." Heidi said once she was done with her spoonful of chocolate ice cream, "Do me a favor Stephanie, don't match make for me anymore. They either want sex, money or fame from me. I'm tired, I'm going to go take a shower and then head off to sleep, I never want to have another night like this.

Heidi picked up her ice cream pint, and walked off down the penthouse's main hallway to the master bedroom. Stephanie sighed and bent her head forward onto the white quartz kitchen counter. Poor Heidi, she deserved a lot more than she got. If it wasn't for Heidi she'd still be in Trenton, New Jersey, trying to figure out how she would pay her bills or where she would find her next meal. Or worse, she would be living with her parents! She remembered that night, when Heidi came to her in her house.

(FlashBACK!)

_Stephanie sighed rubbing a tired hand over her face, she felt as though everything was going wrong at one time. Just six short months ago, she had found her now ex-husband banging the town's walking STD on their dining room table. Thanks to the pre-nuptial agreement she had signed (thank you mother…) she had hardly gotten anything from the divorce. She was left with mounting debt and a house she couldn't afford. If that wasn't the icing on the cake, her job as a lingerie buyer for E.E Martian was gone, due to the fact that the company was laundering money. The divorce and job lost happened in the span of one month. She had enough money in the bank to survive for three months, but that money had quickly gone in those fast three months. She then had to sell furniture, her nice clothes, anything of value. She really hated how life threw these screwballs at her. Here she was, a 26 year old divorcee, with no job and only $7.54 in the bank. She didn't know what would happen if something didn't happen soon!_

_As she had pondered and brainstormed over possible ideas, Stephanie had been interrupted by a loud, but dainty cough. She turned her head and nearly shrieked at the sight of a woman in her empty living room. The woman had smiled and said, "Hello!" waving her hand wildly._

_"Where'd you come from?!" Stephanie had hissed getting up, "Are you a robber?! I'll call the cops!"_

_"You have nothing of value that I want, it seems you've already sold off everything of value." The woman said looking around, "or are you into the Bohemian style! You know that is the 'In' thing…but you're bohemian style is a whole other level!"_

_Stephanie blushed and she exclaimed, "Hey! Butt out woman!" walking up to the woman, who walked past her, "Where are you going?!"_

_"Oh dear, you only have $7.54 in the bank such a shame…" the woman sighed shuffling through her finances. _

_"Get out of that!" Stephanie said, taking her papers from the woman's hands, causing her to lift her hands up in surrender._

_"Okay, I shouldn't have done that," the woman said, bowing, "let me introduce myself, My name is Heidi, and I am here to offer you a job!"_

_Stephanie blinked and took a hard look at the woman in front of her. She was very pretty, okay…she was hot. She had pretty long black hair that was in a ponytail, milk chocolate skin was mark free. She had amber eyes that were sharp as tacks, looking right at her. She was 6'2, wearing a button up shirt, and black jeans. She had on a pair of sneakers. _

_"A job, you're offering me a job?" Stephanie said walking up to Heidi who nodded her head, "are you lying to me? Is this a joke?"_

_"No, I am in need of an assistant." Heidi said with a sheepish grin rubbing the back of her hand, "I came to you offer you the position, I'll pay you well! You know, you'll live with me in my penthouse, you'll have to go with me to functions and parties and shit. I'm very famous where I'm from."_

_Stephanie felt her jaw drop, this woman wasn't serious was she?! "What's the catch?"_

_"Uh…well, I do other things too you know, private stuff," Heidi said her face serious, "you'll have to join me when I do these things, as my partner, if you accept the position as my assistant, I'll give 10 million American dollars."_

_Okay Stephanie knew this woman was pulling her fucking leg now! "Ha! What a funny joke! You can leave now!"_

_Heidi shook her head and said, "I'm not joking! Look I'm fucking serious woman!" holding her hands out, causing a leather briefcase to appear in them. She popped open the suitcase and to reveal stacks of hundred dollar bills. "See! Ta-Da!"_

_Stephanie went over to the woman, and picked up a stack of money. Holy shit this was real!_

_"You're not joking!" Stephanie said softly, "Holy shit, you're being for real!"_

_"Told you!" Heidi sighed snapping the lid close, "Well, will you accept my offer?"_

_At first Stephanie's mother voice rang in her ear, "Wilma Lawski's daughter never accepted money from strangers, or a job! She has 4 kids and a husband who sells shoes!" oh hell no._

_"I'll take the job!" Stephanie said a little too quickly, "I'll take the job as your assistant!"_

_"Really?! Great!" Heidi said, holding out a manicured hand, "Shake on it!"_

_The moment Stephanie grabbed Heidi's soft hand, her living room melted around her and she felt as though she was being sucked into a vacuum_

_"Welcome to your new life Stephanie Plum," Heidi said with a smile._

After that day, life for Stephanie was great! Heidi had saved her, and now she needed to save Heidi from the jerks! Stephanie lifted her head up, a plan forming in her head. She got up and went into her rooms. Heidi had insisted that she and Stephanie were equals and that they would have the same size rooms. Not that Stephanie was complaining. It was like she was the rich and famous one! She jumped on her massive bed, and grabbed her favorite purse. She dug inside for the slip of paper a make-up artist gave her one day. It was for her originally but, Heidi could use it more.

Stephanie got up and then went over to her cluttered desk and unearthed her laptop computer. As she waited for her computer to start up. Stephanie got up and went to check on Heidi in her room. She opened the double doors and found Heidi curled up on her massive bed, underneath the soft covers. Her back was turned to the door, she was sleeping as far as Stephanie could tell, by the way her breathing was even and slow. Stephanie pressed a button near the door to close the curtains of the massive floor to ceiling windows, blocking the busy city of Tokyo from seeing inside the penthouse. Stephanie went over to the night stand and picked up the empty ice cream container and spoon, and went to the kitchen to throw away the container and wash the spoon. She didn't want Heidi to be depressed anymore, so she would do one more matchmaking thing for her, but she wouldn't be picking her next date.

Stephanie walked back into her room, went onto her computer and pulled up Firefox. She took the piece of paper out, and typed in the web address; "_Find A Mate_"

Stephanie wouldn't do the matchmaking, she'd let technology do it for her! She'd just pick out the best one! With technology and her brainpower, nothing could go wrong!

TBC

(I found this fanfiction while I was looking for pain meds for a wisdom tooth, it's a humorous tale and it made me giggle hard while I was reading it. please read and review!)


	2. Chapter 1 Pt2

(A/N: here's the last part of chapter 1 it's in the men's POV! enjoy!)

Chapter 2 Find A Mate (Pt 2)

"WHAT IS THIS?!" an angry voice roared in Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso's ear, "I DEMAND A GODDAMN ANSWER!"

Ranger sighed and closed his warm brown eyes, counted to 10, and the opened them to look up at the angry figure in front of him. The angry person in front of him was a man. The man was 6'3 and well built. He had short shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes that were sparkling in pure rage. He was wearing a red and black long sleeve flannel shirt, and a pair of worn blue jeans. Ranger would bet his half of the company that he was wearing those god damn steeled toe boots that were tattered beyond repair. In his hands was his tablet.

"It's just an online match making service, Diesel," Ranger said, as though he was explaining this to a four year old child, "Look man, I don't care about the fact that you're sleeping on my couch. I don't care if you're ordering pay-per-view porn on my cable, hell, we've watched them together."

"Yeah, but remember, no sword crossing." The man named Diesel warned, causing Ranger to sigh softly.

"I don't care about you fucking different women on my couch, I don't, you're not a half bad looking man!" Ranger said earning a soft, "Well Shucks Ranger, I didn't know!" From Diesel.

Ranger took off his work glasses and said slowly and softly, "What I do care about, however, is when one of those girls you pick up, comes into my room, straddles my legs, tries to suck on my dick and nearly bites it off!"

Diesel raised his hands up in surrender, "I apologized for that chick over and over again for man! It's a damn shame you didn't get her when she was drunk, girl knows how to slob on a knob, when she her blood alcohol is a .35!"

"She was sober when she was trying to kill my dick?" Ranger asked shaking his head, "That poor woman, she must have a liver waiting on stand by for a transplant."

"I know right, she's a wild cat when she's drunk," Diesel said but then he pressed the tablet into Ranger's face, "Look it dude, why an online match making site! Now I feel like one of those lonely ass men who needs the internet to find a woman. I find pretty good women in real life!"

"Sluts don't count Diesel, you need a woman you can take home to your mother." Ranger said crossing his arms to look up at Diesel, Diesel gave him a pointed look, "Okay, you need a woman you can take home to _my_ mother."

Diesel sighed and then said softly, "I want a wildcat…."

Ranger squinted one eye and took a hard look at Diesel, "What did you say Diesel?"

"I said I wanted a wildcat!" Diesel exclaimed looking up his face set with determination, "I want a freak! You know how freaky I can get Ranger!"

"I'll say…" Ranger muttered while Diesel waved around.

"I want a woman who knows how to use her body! I want a woman who can be good when she needs to be and bad when I need her to be! I want a woman with class and sex appeal! I WANT IT ALL!" Diesel said before he slumped down in the leather couch that was in Ranger's office, "Sometimes bimbos get tiring, I want a woman, not a girl, I know you feel the same way too Ranger!"

Ranger nodded his head in agreement but then said, "Well, also hopefully this match making site will find you a woman who can give you a good blowjob, sober, so if they ever sneak in my room to 'slob on my knob', they won't bite it off."

Diesel nodded his head, "That should be a number one requirement, just for you Ranger!"

Diesel got up from the leather couch and said, "Man! This was such an intimate conversation, I think I'll go watch some porn to like feel like a man and shit."

Diesel snatched the Tablet from Ranger's desk and said, "I'll have the TV the laptop and the tablet, it'll be like I'm in the middle of an orgy!"

Ranger shook his head, as Diesel left his office on the fifth floor of RangeMan bulidng. Ranger could remember how six years ago Diesel came into his life. He had been chosen out of a small group of men to join a special part of the military. Apparently it was so secret that not even the president knew it existed. He was chosen because of his ability to manipulate anything he wanted to with his mind. Many people call it mind control; Ranger called it a way to get out of tests and detentions. He had met Diesel a day after he had been chosen. Diesel had took one look at him and then said, "You look like you attract hot women, you'll do." He didn't know at that time, but Diesel was to be his mentor and trainer. How they became best friends was a mystery. Diesel mooched off him. Diesel had his own money and a cabin deep in the woods in Oregon. Ever since he had started up Rangeman, almost 3 years ago, Diesel had been living on his couch, drinking his beer and complaining about the lack of real food. All Diesel had to do was sweet talk to Ella, and she'd give him anything he wanted. Ranger once asked him why he would rather sleep on his couch than go to his place. He never did get an answer from that man, somehow he got sucked into watching porn with him. He could never find it in him to tell Diesel to go home, his penthouse would feel empty without the man in it.

Woah…where in the hell did that come from? Ranger shook his head and then took out his laptop; it was time to clean his brain with some porn. He needed to feel like a man and shit.

Diesel was rubbing off on him; maybe it was time to kick the man out of his penthouse.

(Hurr Hurr!)

It was around 2 AM in the morning when Ranger and Diesel got a call from the Higher Ups. They had been sitting in the living room, in the middle of a _Die Hard_ Marathon. It had been Ranger's turn to pick which sets of movie they watched that night. Diesel picked up the red cell phone that sat on the table behind hid couch and answered with a clip, "Yep?"

He had only been on the phone for two minutes, before he hung up and said, "Time to get up, dear, we have a mission to attend to."

"Where?" Ranger asked turning off the TV, "and don't call me dear, it's bad enough that Tank thinks we're doing things together."

"We're off to Cambodia, apparently there's a baddie by the name of Master Z. set up a huge drug plant there, whatever he's making has the Higher Ups on edge. So we're to go and blow up the compound." Diesel said, stuffing his feet back into his tattered boots, " I know how you just love to kill drug lords Ranger."

"It's my specialty," Ranger said walking over to painting on the wall, and pulling it off to reveal a gun safe, "Do you want a gun, or are you just going to use your demon powers?"

"You always know the answer to that question dude, powers, guns are a human thing." Diesel said pulling his flannel shirt on, "Hurry up and pick out your babies, we have to hurry."

Ranger choose two pistols, an Uzi and a few grenades. It was fun being an Unmentionable sometimes.

TBC!


	3. Chapter 2: you're a hunter, Stephanie

(Here's chapter 2, it's a fast read, and an even faster write, enjoy! please, read and review I'll warn you if something comes up)

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! I AINT MAKING NO MONEY FROM IT! IT'S JUST FOR FUN! :D

Chapter 2:You're a Hunter, Stephanie

"So Heidi, uh…on a scale of one to ten, what is your thought about guns?"

Heidi opened one eye to look at Stephanie, but the make artist quickly snapped at her in Japanese to close it, "Guns? Well, guns are only for people who haven't mastered the art of swords or killing people with their bare hands. I guess I'll have to say a two?"

Stephanie smiled and on her phone filled out the questionnaire for the online match making site. Last night she filled out the basic information form that was standard with most online match making sites. What is your name? What is your age? Blah, blah, blah, simple easy stuff that didn't require much thought then came a 70 question questionnaire that nearly made Stephanie quit. Find A Match Dot Com seemed to be a legit match making site. It had lots of high praises from Cosmo magazine, Vouge, People Magazine, and many talk shows from all over the world. Good, because Heidi needed a gentleman, not a boy, a jerk or a poop- poop head!

Stephanie was sitting beside Heidi in her private dressing room. Heidi was being prepped for a photo shoot. It was for Koi Pearls, A high end jewelry company in Japan that only worked with pearls. Stephanie never though she would find herself living in Japan. She could hardly fandom the thought that see would be speaking the language, or that she would be able to read the characters that the language was written in. She loved the bustling city, unlike New Jersey, if someone bumped into her, they apologized quickly. In New Jersey there would have been hand gestures and possibly a fight. It's not that bad, Tokyo had all the fast food places she loved, except for Cluck in a Bucket, but the hole in the wall restaurant Heidi had taken her too, made up for the missing fast food restaurant, by serving the best fried chicken she had ever tasted. The only problem she had with the country was her breakfast foods. She couldn't eat fish for breakfast! She wanted cereal, bacon and eggs, POP-TARTS! Heidi had calmed her down and assured her that she could still eat a westernized breakfast, they did have markets in Tokyo that catered just to western food.

"Okay, so is sex an important factor in a relationship, or is it something that could be worked with later on down the road." Stephanie asked Heidi.

"Why are you asking me all these questions, woman!" Heidi asked Stephanie, after her make-up was done, "You're not match making again are you?"

"NO!" Stephanie answered a little too quickly, "Uh, I was just doing a survey on the playboy website, about men, it was pretty cool, so I thought you'd like to be asked some questions."

Heidi huffed and said, "Playboy? Why are you on that site? I thought you hated that company?"

"I do, but this questionnaire seemed legit." Stephanie lied smoothly, "Bedsides, my Grandma Mazur sent it to me."

"Oh, how is Edna?" Heidi asked as she gave the thumbs up to her styled hair, "We should fly her out sometime! I'm sure she would love some older Japanese men!"

"She's great, she moved out my parent's house and is living in an apartment building with a bunch of old people." Stephanie said, shuffling through her phone, "that sounds like a good idea, she always wanted to come to Japan, she could come for a week, and visit a few sets with us."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, we'll call Edna tonight," Heidi said getting out of the salon chair, "Okay, time for me to be pearled up."

Heidi turned to Stephanie and said, "I should be done in a about three hours, getting the pearls glued to my body is the time consuming process."

"Okay Heidi, I'll be waiting in here." Stephanie said, waving to Heidi as she left the dressing room.

Once Heidi had left the room, Stephanie took out her finish the questionnaire. She had only managed to squeeze out 20 answers from Heidi. She had 50 to go, she would just have to BS her way through the rest of the questions. It took her about an hour and a half to BS answers, some of the questions were crazy, like the one that asked if you preferred high tide or the low tide. What the fuck does that have to do with online match making!?

Once she was done with the questionnaire, she had to choose a picture of Heidi to put up in the profile. She couldn't pick any professional pictures, no one would believe that the world famous Lady. H would be using a Match making service to find a boyfriend! Stephanie went through her phone to check out what kind of pictures she had of Heidi. She couldn't post the picture she had catching Heidi drinking milk from the carton. That was black mail material. She had several pictures of her sleeping on the couch, several of pictures of Heidi and various people dressed for a night out. Stephanie was about to give up, when she found one picture that would be perfect. It was a picture of her and Heidi at Asia Disney. They were both eating Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream bars. Heidi looked cute in a pink tank top and shorts. Her hair had been in a single braid that day, make up was hardly there. Oh, that would be a great picture.

Stephanie emailed herself the picture, and then used Photoshop to cut herself out the picture, so it would only be Heidi. That was the perfect picture; the men were going to go wild when they saw this!

Stephanie posted the picture up and put the final touches on the profile she made for Heidi. She used her personal credit card to pay for the services, because she knew if Heidi saw it on her credit card she would skin Stephanie alive.

Stephanie folded her laptop closed, just as a shrill ringtone went off in the dressing room. Stephanie jumped out her chair, and ran over to Heidi's massive tote bag, she dug out a hot pink phone with Hello Kitty stickers all over it and answered, "Hello Lord. V."

"Stephanie, how are you? Where's Heidi?" a man voice asked Stephanie, who smiled.

"She's doing a photo shoot now, she'll be done soon, what's going on?"

"You two have a mission, in Cambodia. There is a man by the name of Master Z. he's a drug lord. He has built a massive drug compound in the forest. He is making a drug that is a hundred times more addictive than cocaine, and 70 times more expensive, if this drug makes it out into the streets, we could see massive chaos ." The man said his voice hard, "I want you and Heidi to flatten out that compound and bring back a sample of that drug, I want to see the properties of it."

"Okay, Lord V. we will hop to it as soon as Heidi is back!" Stephanie said with a smile, "Will there be unmentionables creeping about?"

"Most likely, this drug has the Higher Ups on edge, I know that their finest can't hold a candle to you two, be safe." And then Lord V. hung up.

Stephanie hung up the phone and began to pack her and Heidi's things. Once Heidi was back in the dressing room, they would likely head right to Heidi's private jet and go to Cambodia.

Stephanie never thought she would become a top ranking Hunter so soon. The moment she had taken Heidi's hand in her home all those years ago, she had begun training; she had spent 4 years training with Lord V. and Heidi to become a Hunter. They sent her off on minor one man missions and then she joined Heidi in major missions that required more than one person. She knew how to take apart any bomb in 8 seconds. She knew how to take apart a gun and put it back together in 12 seconds. She could use a rocket launcher with ease and she had become toned and flexible due to all the hardcore training. She and Heidi were the best of the best. Lord V. wouldn't give them just any old tasks, this Master Z. had every government and private organization up in arms. Stephanie had a feeling that Master Z. was not going to go down without a fight.

"I'm done Stephanie, I'm starving let's go out and get some American food-" Heidi said walking into the dressing room.

"Lord V. Called, we have a mission in Cambodia," Stephanie said, making Heidi sober up quickly.

"I see, we'll have to do a rain check on food, let's go right to the jet, on a scale of 1 to 10, how big is this mission.  
"Heidi asked Stephanie who picked their purses up.

"An eleven."

"Great, what a way to start the day."

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble

(Here's chapter 3! enjoy!) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! or I will hold the next chapter hostage B]

(Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money off of it, just for fun!)

Chapter 3: Trouble

Ranger walked silently through the Cambodian Rainforest, his pistol was out and loaded, and his Uzi was strpaed to his back, but loaded. The air in the rainforest was hot and super saturated, making it hard for him to breath. He was well blended in the foliage, wearing green camouflage, his face was hidden behind mud, his hair pulled backed. He was ready for this mission, they would not find him since he was hidden so well.

Diesel, however, would be the reason why he was caught. Diesel didn't wear anything else but jeans and flannel shirts. So here was this blond man, walking through no man's land in Cambodia, wearing dark blue jeans and a green flannel shirt, the only camouflage he deemed wearable. Not only was Diesel sticking out like a cow in a sheep's pasture, he was extremely talkative.

"So Ranger, this match making site, what did you put down about me?" Diesel asked walking ahead of said man, "I know you must have put down that I was a dashing strong lad, that has a gift with the ladies.!"

"I put down that you breathed, changed your own clothes, and was housebroken, you're quite the catch." Ranger joked enjoying the sounds of horror that Diesel made.

"You did not!" Diesel hissed, stopping to turn on Ranger, "those are all true things, but that's not all I can do!"

"Would you rather I put down that you're a moocher, that has been living on the couch in his best friend's house for the last three years and tends to have moments of homosexuality with said friend?" Ranger asked Diesel who deflated.

"We do not have moments of homosexuality mkay!" Diesel said, "Jerking off to porn together does not count! I don't know what Tank's saying to fill that head of yours full of these crazy ideas! I guess if that's all my good qualities, it was wise to put them down."

"They had a questionnaire with 70 questions. There was one question about sex and how important it was in the relationship." Range said as they walked through the forest.

"Well, I hope you put down that it was _extremely_ important in the relationship!" Diesel hissed, the hiss lingering on the word extremely.

"I put down that it could take a wait on the back burner, look Diesel, if I'm to find you a woman that you can take home to my mother, sex can't be the first idea that pops up in your head." Ranger said watching Diesel kick at dirt, "Hey, be quieter, you'll get us caught!"

"I ain't that loud, and besides this is a rainforest!" Diesel said holding his hands out in emphasis, "The noise from the animals will cover up our noise! They're probably a bunch of Cambodian coke heads, hop out on dope that can't shoot a gun, let alone make traps, I say we're in the clear man, this is going to be an open and shut case!"

Ranger and Diesel paused, hearing the click from a gun unlocking. Ranger turned and saw with wide eyes, several Cambodian guerrilla men holding ARs and other deadly weapons, all of them trained on the two. They really didn't look like they were on any drugs.

"It's a good thing that none of them understand English!" Diesel said with a nervous smile, "Otherwise, that crack I did a few seconds ago, would make this situation much more awkward!"

"I speak and understand English really well," One man said causing Diesel to stumble, "and yes, that crack you said will cause you much more pain than you were originally going to get."

"No worries, Ranger, I'll just use my demon powers to get us out of this tiff!" Diesel said holding his hands up, "Eat fire you pieces of shit-AHHH!"

One Cambodian Guerrilla solider threw a piece of paper, that was covered in Cambodian words on Diesel's forehead, causing him to seize up in pain and drop like a rock.

Ranger sighed shaking his head, looking down at Diesel who twitched in agony, "I surrender, let's just go and get tortured."

"No….fair….jerks…..used….demon…..repel….on….me" Diesel whined as he was chained up and dragged along the rainforest ground, "It burns us, it does!"

(They got caught!)

Unlike Ranger and Diesel, who traveled on the forest floor, Heidi and Stephanie traveled through the tall trees, it provided much needed coverage, and it was safer to travel along the branches. They were both wearing one piece green suits that were made from a material that allowed for breathing. Their feet were encased in matching color boots. They chose not to carry too much weapons, just the explosives, two guns and two daggers, all tucked neatly in utility belts. Their faces and heads were covered in a green mesh mask, to prevent people from knowing their identities and to blend into the surrounding forest.

The two were following two Guerrilla foot soldiers through the forest. They must be working for Master Z. due to the fact that their foreheads had been branded with a large Z.

"Hmm, Master Z. is either an egomaniac, or a man who isn't afraid of anyone knowing he's a bad guy." Stephanie whispered to Heidi, as they peered down at the men with binoculars.

"I'm going to have to say he is both Stephanie," Heidi said softly, "These men must be heading to the compound, come on, let's hurry up and blow this popsicle stand up."

The two women followed the two men deeper into the forest. They were expecting to be at the compound now, what they weren't expecting was for a large group of Guerrilla Soldiers to join up with the two. The large group had captured two people too. Heidi cursed softly , as did Stephanie.

"They must be unmentionables, how did they get caught?" Stephanie asked Heidi who shook her head.

"Either way, it's a rescue mission now too, come along, we have to save Dumb and Dumber now." Heidi said and they resumed their stalking in the tree branches.

(smart women..)

Master Z.'s drug compound was a large hut in the middle of the forest that was crudely made from logs tied together. It was 50 feet long and 30 feet wide. There were three main rooms in the hut; the drug production room, the drug packaging room and the back room where the soldiers slept and ate. The people who made the drugs were villagers from a nearby village that had been taken over by Master Z's Guerrilla soldiers. They were forced to work in extreme heat, had little to none food, and were tortured daily.

Diesel and Ranger were led into this huge hut. They walked past scared women, men and children who were packaging up large cubes of a black powder. The acrid tang of dangerous chemicals hit the back of their throats, making them cough and wheeze. They were led into another room where the heat was extreme. In this room, men were stirring vats of black goo, pressing the black goo in pressing machines and drying them out to produce the black powder that was being packaged in the front room. The chemicals in this room nearly made both men pass out.

The two were forced through this room and into a back room, where at least the air was clear of chemicals and it was cooler. Soldiers were pulling up heavy chains to wrap around the rafters of the roof. The end of the chains had hooks on them.

"Oh my god…"Diesel whined, "We're going to die…WE'RE GOING TO DI-OMPH!"

"Shut up American scum!" one solder growled, hitting Diesel in the stomach with the butt of his rifle, "Hang them up! We're going to torture them!"

The group of guerrilla soldiers let out a roar and led Ranger and Diesel to the hanging hooks. Their hands were tied above their heads and the rope was latched onto the hooks.

"Diesel shut up!" Ranger snapped to the man who was whining and flailing, "They'll kill you first!"

Diesel shut up quickly, before the two were forced on their feet due to the chains pulling their arms as far as they would go.

A soldier left the room and then came back with several pieces of iron that were red hot at the tip. Ranger narrowed his eyes. They weren't taking of their clothes, so that meant…shit…they were going to stuff them in their mouths. He wouldn't tell Diesel that, the man would throw a fit!

"What are you going to do with that thing man?" Diesel whimpered trying to move backwards, "Hey now, didn't your mother tell you not to play with hot things?!"

A soldier grabbed Diesel chin, forcing it open, they were going to do it to him first. Well, maybe that would be such a bad thing…he wouldn't be able to talk, and he wouldn't annoy him….

"I can hear your thoughts!" Diesel snapped to Ranger, "And to think, I was going to get all sentimental and shit, and tell you gushy shit!"

"Do me a favor," Ranger said to the man holding the hot iron rod, "Kill him slowly, and kill me quickly!"

"You're a bastard, Ranger…."

Before anyone one could move, a gunshot went off, and a bullet hit the wrist of the man, who was holding the hot irons. He fell like a rock, screaming and cursing in pain.

"Huh?" both Ranger and Diesel said out loud, before a heavy tarp was thrown over them, blocking out their view.

(HUH?)

"Ugh…one of them sounds like a baby!" Stephanie said with a leer, hearing screams coming from inside the large hut, "Let's hurry up and save their ungrateful asses."

Heidi took out her dagger and said, "Oh yes, let's!"

It was easy enough to take out the soldiers who were guarding the villagers as they packed the drugs up. There were only 5 men, they must have been those at the bottom of the rank due to the fact they didn't have guns. Once Stephanie and Heidi were done killing the foot soldiers, Heidi had said in Cambodian, "Get out of here, run to the river!" to the scared villagers. The villagers didn't need to be told twice, and they ran.

There were more guards in the production area of the hut. But those were dealt with swiftly and with deadly force. Stephanie only wanted them maimed, so she didn't like to kill. Heidi was a killing machine! The ones that Stephanie didn't kill were killed by her. 'Take no Prisoners, leave no witnesses,' was Heidi's motto.

While Heidi dealt with the guards, Stephanie took out a baggie and put a small chunk of the black powder cube in it.

"I got the sample!" Stephanie said as she got up, "And I've set the explosives in the front room while you were killing after me."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Okay, let's go save these fools!"

They climbed into the rafters to get into the back room. The two captives were hung up and were about to get hot rods shoved down their throats. Stephanie grabbed a heavy tarp and poised it over the heads of the two men hanging on the chains. Heidi took her gun out and shot the man holding the hot rods in his wrist. As she did, Stephanie dropped the tarp over the two men. Then Heidi and Stephanie took care of the men with their daggers and two gunshots.

Heidi wiped her blood stained dagger on one the shirt of one of the dead men. Stephanie unchained the men from the rafter, smirking as they fell with a loud thud. She pulled the tarp away from them to reveal two mud covered men. She couldn't see their faces; it was covered by a thick layer of dried mud. That was a good thing. She could see their eyes, okay well one pair of eyes. One man had his eyes closed thanking his mother for being saved.

Stephanie cut their ropes off and then said, "Next time, leave the hard work for the big girls," staring into deep chocolate brown eyes, "You unmentionables seem to have trouble following you!"

The man with the deep brown eyes smiled and said, "We sure will…babe…."

It was a good thing he mesh mask was on, because she was blushing so hard right now. Stephanie got up and went over to Heidi who was watching the scene.

"Stay away from them unmentionables." Heidi said with a smile, "Nothing but misery they are, you two better hurry up this place is set to blow! You owe us for saving your asses!"

Ranger watched as the two women run out the room. He got Diesel up and the two got out of the hut, and into the forest, just as the hut exploded with a big 'BOOM'

(Babe…..)

"I can't believe it!" Diesel said once they were back on a plane, going to America, "We were saved by Hunters! Those jerks!"

Ranger smiled and leaned back into his seat, thinking about the woman who saved him. Oh yeah, she was a babe…definitely a babe….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5:Lord V

(Here's chapter 4 enjoy!) PLEAE READ AND REVIEW!

(Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN JE OWNS THE CHARACTER,IT'S JUST FOR FUN!)

Chapter 4: Lord V.

"Those men were pathetic," Heidi huffed to Stephanie as they were taking the elevator up to the penthouse, "They were the best unmentionables the government had to offer?! Pathetic! It's like they let anyone join them if, they show off a little something special."

"They weren't that bad, I mean the one with the brown eyes wasn't, he wasn't crying like the other one." Stephanie said to Heidi who giggle loudly, " The brown eyed man was kinda cute, if he didn't have a cake of mud on his face, and he sounded like a handsome Latin American man!"

"Oh my god!" Heidi said getting off the elevator once the doors slid open, "All he says is, "_Babe_..." and you're a love struck fool! _Babe_ I love you…_babe_ can I kiss you right here? _Babe…babe…babe_…!"

Stephanie yelped as Heidi grabbed her waist, "Alright Heidi I see your point, besides, it's not like we'll see them again anyways, that was just a fucking fluke."

Heidi unlocked the front double doors of her penthouse and pulled the door open. Once the two women were in the penthouse and the door was closed, Heidi began to strip off the one piece suit and boots.

"Heidi! Couldn't you wait until you were in your bedroom?" Stephanie asked Heidi who was now walking through the foyer and into the kitchen naked, "We could have guest!"

"Please! We never have guest and if we did have guest, they wouldn't mind looking at the goods!" Heidi shouted to Stephanie from the kitchen, "I'm starving! Where'd those Tasty cakes go Stephanie? I could go for one!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and tossed Heidi's Hunter outfit, along with her boots, down the laundry chute that was tucked away under a table in the foyer. Stephanie would wait until she got into her rooms to get naked. Heidi sure was a freak. And to think, this woman had problems finding men.

Stephanie watched as Heidi flew by her and go into the posh living room of the penthouse. She had in her hands several items of junk food and a package of tasty cakes in her mouth.

"Hurry up Stephanie there's a Lord of the Ring Marathon starting! Thank goodness I set a reminder in my-HOLY SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!

Stephanie walked up behind Heidi to her pointing at a figure sitting on her favorite chaise. All her precious junk food scattered on the nice hardwood floors because she had dropped everything in shock. Stephanie looked over to the figure and exclaimed, "Lord V.! What a pleasant surprise!"

Heidi huffed as a large jacket was thrown to her, "I will ask again, what are you doing in my house mister?!"

"I still have my set of keys." Lord V. said getting up from his seat, "Heidi, Stephanie, I take it the mission was a successful one?"

"Yep, we got a sample of the drug, flatten the compound, and we had to save two unmentionables, they were pathetic." Heidi said, wrapping up in the jacket, and sitting down, "Stephanie, go get the sample please."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I'll be back, it's in your suit…which I just threw down the Laundry chute…AWW MAN!" Stephanie turned and quickly ran out the penthouse, if she was fast enough, she'd get to the suit, before the cleaners did.

"What are we going to do with Stephanie?" Lord V. asked Heidi who shrugged her shoulders.

Lord V. was a handsome man, he was tall, almost seven feet, and extremely built. He had long brown hair that was kept in a single braid. He always wore a suit, his green eyes were sharp and caught every little detail. Lord V. was perfect for leading the Hunters. Unlike their counterparts, Unmentionables, who had ties to the government, Hunters were a private organization that was hired out by those who could afford their services. They were the best of the best.

"You are looking more beautiful every time I see you my dear Heidi, "Lord V said to the woman who turned her head away from him.

"Go to hell!" Heidi hissed, "You can just go to hell and get bent with all those compliments!"

Lord V. sighed and said, cupping Heidi's chin, "I am sorry that we had to end like we did, I know it was rough on you."

"No shit, it's not every day that your husband of nearly 5 centuries walks up to you and says, we need to split up, for no reason at all!" Heidi hissed, jerking her chin out of Lord V.'s hand, "Thanks to you I'm cursed now, I haven't had a decent date in ages!"

"You are angry at me because you can't find a man?" Lord V. asked, blinking, "I could hardly be the cause of this event."

"Ex-husbands always get the blame, no matter what it is." Heidi said before she got up to pick up her junk food, "You can go wait in the foyer for Stephanie, I'm going to go and watch TV, leave your keys on the side table in the foyer too."

Lord V. held his hands up and said, "Okay, I will, I hope you have a nice evening Heidi." Earning another, "Go to hell!" from the woman.

(Oh dear!)

"Here you go, Lord V. the sample we took from the compound. What kind of stuff is this?" Stephanie asked, giving Lord. V the small baggie containing the chunk of black powdered

"I don't know, but I'm sure the guys in the lab can analyze it with no problem." Lord V said tucking the baggie into the pocket of his pants, "I shall see you later, please take care."

Stephanie watched as Lord V. open the door to the penthouse and close it with a soft click. Stephanie made her way past the living room, only stopping to check in on Heidi, who was so engrossed in that sexy, "Aragon" that she didn't acknowledge Stephanie.

Stephanie went into her room, and closed the door. She stripped off her Hunter suit, and climbed on the bed. she pulled out her computer and then pulled up the online match making service. She smiled broadly at all the potential matches it gave to her for Heidi. This was going to be so much fun!

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Heidi snapped opening Stephanie's door, "Aragon is out here fighting, and you're in here fapping to porn, put some clothes on and get out here!"

"I could say the same to you!" Stephanie said, but nonetheless, put on a dress and joined Heidi in the living room,, "Are we going to get some real food soon? I'm fucking starving!"

"Well, after the end of this movie, we can go get some American food. I have a hankering for some hamburger and fries," Heidi said sitting back down on the couch, "Hey Stephanie…"

"Yes Heidi?" Stephanie responded her head turning to Heidi.

"I hate men, we should become lesbians together." Heidi said nonchalantly causing Stephanie to squeal.

" WHAT?!Why do I have to join you for this crazy adventure?" Stephanie whined leaning away from Heidi who bit harshly into a pastry.

"Because, I'm your boss, you have to!" Heidi said making Stephanie whine, "That's abuse of power, I should sue you!"

"You always sour after a visit from Lord V." Stephanie muttered to herself, "What did he do to you to make you this angry."

Stephanie looked away from Heidi, she didn't know if the woman was serious or not, oh well, it gave her motivation to use the online match making service even more.

(C'est la vive!)

Master Z. was extremely angry, he had just gotten word from one of his men that his largest Compound in Asia had been destroyed two weeks ago in an explosion, TWO WEEKS AGO! Why was he getting the information now? His men were scared that they would be killed when Master Z. found out that 6 billion dollars' worth of Drug Z had been ruined. He wasn't pissed off, he was livid! He had killed everyone in his way, damning the government. He was paying them off to turn a blind eye away from his drug production. Whoever destroyed his compound would die a slow and painful death; you never fuck with Master Z. and expect to live. He would have to call in a favor from someone he really didn't want to see.

But it would be well worth it….the ones who did this to him will be found and killed personally by him.

TBC!


	6. Chapter 5: You've got mail!

(A/N: Here's Chapter 5 Enjoy! please read and review)

(Disclaimer: It's not mine, I am only borrowing the characters. no money is being made off this. it's only for FUUUUN!)

Warning: Diesel is a horrible man to date...

Chapter 5: You've got mail!

It had been over a few weeks since Ranger had made the profile for Diesel on Find A Mate Dot Com. And so far only a few women had caught his eye for the man. The first woman was a pretty red hair with bright green eyes from New York. She had been one of the top picks for Diesel, thanks to the lies he told about the man. He had emailed the woman and asked her out. he had made plans for Diesel to meet her at a nice restaurant in the SoHo area of New York. He trusted Diesel to wear something nice and to bring the woman flowers.

Diesel had worn his usual attire of jeans and flannel with those god damn boots! He had told the woman some crude jokes, and got a slap to the face and came back to the penthouse smelling like wine and shrimp scampi. Oh why, oh why, did he have to be friends with this train wreck?!

The second woman was a very pretty Asian woman. Oh Diesel would like her. She lived in Georgia, so Ranger flew the two of them down to the state, he had dressed Diesel up nicely and told him not to make jokes! He even put a wire on the man so he could listen to their conversation. He arranged for them to go eat in the fancy restaurant that was in the hotel they were staying, he'd be closer to Diesel and could hopefully prevent the man from doing something stupid. It's a damn shame that he hadn't been quick enough to stop the man.

The date had only been going on for maybe five minutes, when Diesel opened his mouth and said, "I'm not allowed to make jokes but I can ask you questions, so uh is it true that all Japanese women have tiny tits? I mean you have a nice rack! For a Japanese woman"

"NO!" Ranger had to rush down the emergency stairs to get to Diesel only to find the man in the hotel fountain, he had been kicked out the restaurant and thrown into the small fountain.

The third date…well there had been some progress. He had arranged for Diesel to meet a pretty blond woman who lived in Toronto. On the way to Canada, he had told Diesel to shut up, don't talk, don't make a sound, hell don't even breath if Diesel could.

The dumb man had passed out near the hostess podium, because Diesel hadn't been breathing. He didn't have to take the not breathing part so literal.

"I give up on this man," Ranger sighed as he finished up his paper work. What was the icing on the cake was the fact the online match making site had pulled the rest of the women it had chosen for Diesel. He was going to be stuck with Diesel and the horrible women he brought up to the penthouse. Last night he had bought home the woman who gave horrible blow jobs when she was sober. Ranger had locked his door last night. He really didn't want her to find him!

A ping from his open laptop had him looking up from his paper work. It was an email from the match making service site. Oh it seemed that someone was interested in meeting Diesel. Yes! Yes!

Ranger turned to his computer and opened the email he received it wasn't long and the contents surprised him.

_"Hello, this really isn't the woman who is interested in you, I am her friend, I signed her up on this match making site, because I was sick and tired of her coming home depressed and sad from several lame duck dates. I checked your profile out, and she seemed to like it, even though she called you goofy looking. If you could please take a look at her profile, I'm sure you'll like her, she's very nice and she's pretty."_

_Thank you, _

_Stephanie P._

What a nice friend, Carlos thought as he re-read the email again. It wouldn't hurt to take a look at the profile. Ranger moved his mouse over the link inside the email. His eyes widened and he smiled, oh hell yes, this was the one! And he'd be damned if Diesel messed this one up! Even if that meant Ranger would have to chaperone the big dummy!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was awaken from a deep sleep by her cell phone going off. She turned around and grabbed her phone, nearly groaning at the site of her parents' home number. It must be her mother, again, trying to make her leave Japan and to come home and marry a man she has chosen…again.

Stephanie was debating about answering the phone but Heidi did it for her

"ANSWER THAT DAMN PHONE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!"

Stephanie sat up and grabbed the phone answering with a, "Hello?"

"Stephanie, it's your mother…" (well no shit, who else could it have been the boogey man?!) "When are you coming home for good? I know a few good men, here who would love to meet you. Joe Morelli said…"

"It's 2 in the morning here in Tokyo, I am going back to bed, good night." Stephanie hung up on her mother and then turned her phone up. She tried to curl up and go back to sleep, but she couldn't. she groaned softly and then got up. She turned on her nightstand light and got up, in only a large t-shirt to grab her laptop.

She powered it up and then went right to the match making site. She decided to go through the potential matches she had found for Heidi. She hummed quickly going through many of the potential matches.

"Oh, did you sign up on an online dating site?" Heidi asked with a Jaw breaking yawn, looking over Stephanie's shoulder, " I thought you didn't like those sites."

"Oh no, Myzuki, you know your favorite make-up artist, she wanted me to go through potential matches for her," Stephanie said with a smile, "She's pants at choosing potential partners."

Heidi hummed and then lay down in the bed beside Stephanie, watching as Stephanie went through many pictures of men. Heidi perked up and then said, "Oh, he's cute!" pointing to a picture of a blond man, "Click on him!"

Stephanie clicked on the picture and then read out loud, "His name is Diesel…Diesel…he doesn't have a last name. He's 34..ish why is there an –ish there, and he's a uh…FBI special agent. It says He's fun loving and all around an easy going guy, loves to have a fun time and is a great lover. Relationships with him last a long time."

Heidi smiled sleepily and said, "I like him, he's cute and sounds nice, and he's kinda goofy, in a good way. Myzuki should talk to him."

Heidi turned away from Stephanie and fell right back to sleep, snoring loudly. Stephanie smiled and said, "Looks like you just did the job for me and the computer, Heidi." Before she typed up a fast e-mail to send to this Diesel man.

(~~~~~~~)

Stephanie was sitting in an outside café drinking a cup of coffee, when her phone went off, to signal a new e-mail.

Stephanie picked up her phone and smiled ,seeing the email was from the online match making site. Stephanie opened the e-mail and read;

_"Stephanie, you are a good person to be watching over your friend. It's hard to believe a woman as beautiful as that is having a hard time finding a partner. Just like you, this is not the person who is in the profile. I created a profile for my friend also. My reasons were personal; I wanted him to find someone he could bring home to my mother. I am glad your friend finds him cute, he is very goofy and kind hearted. I know she would like him. I'll give you my number so we can contact each other for potential dates. This is a great thing, since I was going to join these two on their dates, just to watch out for Diesel and his goofiness. It would be very awkward if it was just me with those two. Maybe there will be a very pretty woman sitting across from me, so I can talk to her._

_Thank you_

_Ranger._

Stephanie squealed loudly, causing many people to look at her. This was great! And the number that was given to her had a New Jersey area code. In fact…that was the area code for Trenton. Oh well, maybe that would be a good thing! Stephanie placed Ranger's number in her contact and sent him a text telling him it was her and that this was her number. She immediately got a response.

_"We should start planning our double date."_

Hmm…maybe this will be good for her too!

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Master Z. looked at the old woman that sat in front of him. Her dull brown eyes were glazed over though she was staring right at him.

"Demon, I know who you are looking for….there are two of them…both women…." The woman said taking out a black stone, "a light will emit from this stone when you are close to your find, it will land right on them, use it wisely."

Master Z. snatched the stone from the old woman's wrinkle hands and said, "Thanks old woman, you'll live to see another day."

Master Z. walked out the cave and held up the stone in the sunlight. Those fucking bitches were going to pay!

TBC! (Read and Review please!)


	7. Chapter 6: The Date Pt 1

(Here's chapter 6, since I have such demanding readers that wanted more..i still love you guys 3)

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine, only using them for fun, no money is being made..(I wish =n=)

ENJOY

Chapter 6: The Date pt.1

It was easy for Stephanie and Ranger to set up a time and place for the double date. The two decided that the men would come to Tokyo, and they would go to this restaurant that served the best Kobe beef in the city of Tokyo. The date would occur on a Saturday two weeks from now. That may be a lot of time for some people. But Stephanie knew that it was only a short amount of time.

It was easy to get reservations to the restaurant. All Stephanie had to do was tell the owner that Lady H. wanted a private table for four two on a certain date. The poor man nearly had a heart attack. She made hotel reservations for Ranger and Diesel. Like Heidi would let two strangers stay in her penthouse. Stephanie set up a day of spa and pampering for her and Heidi the Friday before the date. Maybe if she hadn't convinced Heidi to go on the double date before then, The spa day would certainly ease her mind and possibly her tongue, making her agree to go on the date. Speaking of asking Heidi to go out on the double date….

"Heidi," Stephanie started looking over at the woman who was lounging on a towel near the large pool that was situated on the roof of the penthouse.

"What woman?" Heidi asked lifting her head up from her crossed arms.

"Uh…I have date coming up in about two weeks, it's a double date, and I need one more person to go. Will you go with me?" Stephanie asked with a nervous smile, "The man that's going is cute, he's nice, and charming, I'm sure you'll-"

"Nope," Heidi said putting head back down, "No more dating for me, I'm going to become an old maid, why do I need to date when I have you and that vibrator you got me?"

Stephanie shuddered and said, "That didn't sound right Heidi, you freak, look, it won't be that bad! Come on…please?

"No!" Heidi whined, "No more blind dates and setting me up!"

Stephanie huffed and left Heidi near the pool. Heidi may have won that round, but Stephanie wasn't one to give up.

She tried again on the day Heidi was offered to try out a movie role. Heidi had always tried wanted to play in a movie, so maybe she'll be so happy about this offer that she'll say yes to the double date. Stephanie wisely waited until after the tryouts to ask Heidi.

"Oh Stephanie! I got the part, I'm gonna be a movie star!" Heidi squealed hugging Stephanie in the dressing room she was given.

"That's great!" Stephanie said with a smile, "we should celebrate! Like going out a double the Saturday after next!"

"No," Heidi said hands on her hips, "I ain't going on a damn double date, no more trying to hook me up woman! Remember that Italian jerk who tried to rape me?!"

Damn it, Stephanie hated when Heidi pulled up that man. Hopefully Diesel and Ranger weren't like that. She wouldn't give up yet! Heidi would cave eventually! She would try everyday until, Heidi said yes.

Thank goodness for Lord V. the man had called up to tell them about what he found out about the sample they have given him, three days before the double date.

"It's a very complex chemical structure. Far more complex than any street drug we've seen before," Lord V. had told the two, over the phone, "I have a feeling that Master Z. may be a demon, some of the items in this drug are found only in the world."

"Great, more demons!" Stephanie sighed, rubbing her forehead, "isn't there supposed to be an Isolation edict in the demon world, forbidden demons and humans from leaving and entering the demon world?

"There is, but some demons slip through the cracks, or pay their way into the human world. So if Master Z. is a demon, I suggest you two be careful. Maybe you two should come up to my place, that way you two will be safe."

Stephanie felt Heidi bristle beside her and then Heidi said, "No! We can't! Stephanie and I are going out on a double date Saturday night, like we really want to come up to your house and stay with you!"

"Oh, does that mean I'm off the hook?" Lord V. asked Heidi who bristled again.

"NO! There's always something you can be blamed on!" Heidi snapped before she hung up her pink phone. Heidi turned to Stephanie and then asked, "So, where are we going?"

In her head, Stephanie was doing tap dances, thanking Lord V. for making Heidi that angry, "Oh, we're going to the restaurant that sells only Kobe beef."

"Oh…I like Kobe beef, great, I hope those men are nice, and I hope you picked out a nice dress for me." Heidi said, picking up her phone, "This is the _last_ time I do this...no more blind dates!"

Stephanie sighed watching Heidi go to her room, hopefully this works and she won't need another damn date again.

(~~~~Stephanie hopes~~~~~)

Diesel grunted in pain, as a boot dug into his side and pushed him off the couch. He got up and glared at the person who kicked him off the couch, "Hey man, why'd you that Ranger, I was having such a nice dream about this fine woman…"

"Shut up and get up, we have a date to go to," Ranger said pointing to a large suitcase, "Ella has bought and packed you some nice clothes, we're going to Tokyo."

"Hey man, are we like dating the same chick? You know that never works out, they always want you," Diesel said, pulling his flannel shirt on.

"No, we're going on a double date, you remember the woman I showed you from the match making site?" Ranger asked Diesel who perked his head up.

"Oh yeah, she was hot!" Diesel said, putting his boots on, "That's who I'm dating? Damn I must be a lucky son of a bitch!"

"Yes you must be," Ranger said, before he grabbed Diesel by the collar of his shirt, "do not _fuck_ this up, got it? this the one, and I'll be _damned_ if you go off and say something crude, stupid or sexist, _GOT IT_?!"

"Got it!" Diesel said with a nervous smile waving his hands, "You can let go of me now."

Ranger threw Diesel onto the floor and said, "Now move it soldier! We have a plane to catch and women to date!"

"Sir yes sir!"

(~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger and Diesel left the Thursday before the date, Due to the fact that by the time the plane landed in Japan, it would be Friday. They would be a bit jet lagged and would spend most of Friday and Saturday morning sleeping off the jet lag. The hotel Stephanie had reserved for them was extremely nice. An upscale modern hotel, with contemporary furnishings right in the heart of downtown Tokyo. Stephanie had booked two suites for them for a week. If it was for a whole week, then Ranger would consider it a nice vacation, even if he had to babysit Diesel. Diesel had told him that they had vending machines full of porn in Japan, and he wanted to buy some. Yeah, he would have to watch out for that man alright.

They slept all of Friday and were refreshed bright and early on Saturday morning. Ranger had printed out The picture of the woman, and gave it to Diesel. They spent most of Saturday going through questions and lines that Diesel would say to her.

"She will ask about your job, what do you say to her?" Ranger asked pacing in front of Diesel.

"I am a FBI special agent, I work on a need to know basis. Details about my career are classified." Diesel said leaning back against the head board of the bed, channel surfing.

"What about your age?"

"I will tell her that I am 34, even though you should times that by 300," Diesel responded, perking up at the site of naked Japanese women on the TV screen, "Ohhh…."

"She will ask about hobbies and things you do for fun, what will you not tell her!" Ranger said stepping in front of the TV, "Diesel…."

"I won't tell her that I have no life what so ever, that I watch porn on a daily basis and that I pick up drunk women on the weekend." Diesel said sitting back, "I will tell her that I collect…stamps…how come I have to do something boring, like stamp collecting, couldn't I say that I like to collect old guns or something?"

"No, it's safe and dependable, it's a fool proof hobby, though I'm sure you will find a way to muck that up," Ranger said, "Now, what will you do when they arrive at our table."

"Ask her how she is doing, pull her seat out for her, and then kiss her hand, if she gives me it." Diesel said rolling her eyes, "I will not crack jokes, make any off the wall comments, or stare at her."

"Good, do you know how to use Chopsticks?" Ranger asked Diesel who shook his head, "great, now I have to teach you how to use chopsticks!"

Diesel resumed channel surfing and paused on one channel. He took out the picture of his date, and then looked up at the screen, "Hey, is she famous or something?"

"I don't know, why would you ask that question?" Ranger asked Diesel who pointed to the screen.

"Cause she's TV right now, in a commercial," Diesel said with a leer, "I'm dating a supermodel! Hot damn! I can cross that off my bucket list, date a super model…!"

Ranger turned the TV off and said darkly, "This give me more reason to beat you as I teach you how to behave yourself…"

Diesel smiled and said, "You don't need to do that Ranger, I'm house broken, remember?"

"That's not even what house broken means!" Ranger said, "No back to drilling you on your mannerism."

"Shit man…."

(~~~~~~)

"Stop shuffling," Ranger told Diesel, watching the man play with his tie, "You look nice, Ella did a good job on you."

Diesel wore a dark blue Armani dress shirt that was rolled up by the sleeves. He had on a pair of black slacks and black loafers. His hair had been styled into an "I just got fucked," look; it made him look positively delicious. He wore a black tie and a black Swiss watch. All in all Diesel looked ready for a night on the town. Ranger himself wore a dark red Armani dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, he had on a pair of black slacks and shoes. His hair was tied up in the back and he wore the same watch as Diesel. He looked calm and collected. He wished he could say the same for his friend, who looked as though he was going to jump out of seat at any noise. They had arrived at the upscale restaurant five minutes ago, they told the hostess their names, and were led back into a small private room. It was westernized with tables and chairs. There was both chopsticks and flatware. The walls were painted black and had pieces of red art on them. the floor was a dark cherry. The lighting was dim to give it an air of mystery. Once they had seated, a waiter came in and poured them some water as they waited for their dates.

Diesel took a gulp of water and said, "Just nervous Ranger, it's not you who is dating a super model, what if I say something wrong, or fart?!"

Ranger shook his head and said, "Calm down Diesel, it won't be that bad."

"Excuse me sirs, but your dates have arrived," The hostess said, opening the door to let in the two women.

If Ranger wasn't trained so well, he would felt his jaw drop. Holy hell…..

TBC! (I'm such a tease, review please! =w=)


	8. Chapter 7: The Date Pt 2

(Here's the last part of the date! enjoy!)READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: not mine, not making any money, just writing for fun!

Chapter 7: the Date Pt2

"Is the one having the seizure in the corner your date?" Heidi asked Stephanie, after they walked into the private room, "or do you have the sexy one?"

"The one having the seizure is yours," Stephanie said breathlessly, causing Heidi to groan softly.

Stephanie could not keep from staring at the sexy, Latin god in front of her. Holy hell, she had hit the mother load. He was 6'1 with mocha latte skin. Warm dark brown eyes were raking her body up and down. Long thick black hair in a ponytail. Holy hell, he looked like sex in that red shirt and black pants. Maybe they would forgo dinner and have dessert, on his chest! Wait a minute, had she seen those eyes somewhere before. Maybe in one of her sex dreams!

"You two must be Heidi and Stephanie, it's a pleasure to meet both of you," the Latin god said, getting up and kissing Heidi's waiting hand, and then Stephanie's, "It is very nice to meet you Stephanie." kissing her hand again.

"Oh…" was all Stephanie could squeak out.

Heidi turned to the man in the corner and gave a dainty cough. The man stopped twitching and quickly got up, going over to Heidi and Stephanie, kissing each hand that was given to him, "It's a pleasure to be eating with you, Stephanie, Heidi."

"Everyone calls me Ranger, but you two may call me Carlos," Ranger said, leading Stephanie to her chair, pulling it out for her, and pushing her in.

"Oh, I like Carlos a lot," Stephanie gushed, he eyes star struck, "It fits you nicely."

"And what can we call you?" Heidi asked the man in front of her, "Twitchy?"

"Diesel, my name is Diesel," the man said, leading Heidi to her seat, which was right beside him.

"Now where have I heard that name before…" Heidi pondered out loud, causing Stephanie to stiffen.

"Diesel! As like the fuel trucks use, goodness Heidi you're so silly!" Stephanie giggled nervously, "I've never heard anyone named Diesel! Is that your real name?"

"Not really, my real name sucks, so I just go by Diesel," Diesel said, earning a hard look from Ranger, "I mean, it doesn't suck, it's an embarrassing name!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by your name, "Heidi said, "It can't as bad as something lame like Trevor, or Victor."

"Oh it's worse," Diesel said gulping more water.

(~~~~~~)

The moment that Heidi and Stephanie walked into the private room, Ranger had felt as though he had been hit with a two by four. He had seen Heidi before, but Stephanie…holy hell! She was 5'7 with styled curly brown hair. She had bright blue eyes and full lips that were painted red. Her curvy figure was wrapped in a simple dark red cocktail dress that ended two inches above her knees. She had on 5 inch pumps that made her legs go on forever. She had in her ears diamond studs and wore a diamond choker.

Maybe they could skip dinner and go right to dessert, on Stephanie's Chest!

(~~~~~~)

The moment Diesel had laid eyes on Heidi, he was in trouble. She was almost as tall as him at 6'2. Her dark amber eyes were surrounded by black kohl Her long black hair had been curled and pinned up in the back. She had on a simple dark blue cocktail dress with matching blue 5 inch pumps. Diesel vaguely wondered how she wasn't towering over them right now. Her lips were painted a soft red and she had pearl earrings ion and a pearl necklace. Simple yet classy. She looked ten times better in person, than on a piece of paper.

Maybe they could skip Dinner and go right to dessert, on Heidi's chest!

(~~~~~~~)

Heidi had to admit, Diesel was kinda cute…kinda. He was taller than her by an inch, and looked fine in that dark blue shirt. It was weird how they matched each other. The way his hair was styled had her wanting to run her hands through it. He had a handsome face, with deep blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. He was toned, not an ounce of fat on him. On a scale of 1 to 10, ten being the highest, Heidi gave Diesel an 8.

It would have been a ten if he wasn't so damn twitchy

(~~~~~~~)

Once introductions were said and out the way, the group fell into a silence, each person not knowing what to say.

"So uh…Carlos, what is your career?" Stephanie asked Ranger who was glaring at Diesel.

"I own a security firm called Rangeman, we're based in Miami, Boston, Atlanta, and Trenton." Ranger told Stephanie who perked up at the name Trenton.

"I use to live in Trenton! In an area called Chambersburg. Glad I left it, if I had stayed I would have become a dull boring Housewife whose fun in life came from gossip." Stephanie said taking a sip of water.

"You don't look like a housewife, babe…" Ranger told her, kissing her hand again, making Stephanie blush hard.

"Pathetic," Heidi whispered to Diesel, who began to sweat once Heidi started talking to him, "Look at her, a love struck fool! Look at him, a love struck dummy too!"

"Uh.."Diesel said, drinking some water, "So what is your career Heidi?"

"I'm a model and actress.I just got a part in this huge movie that's being made!" Heidi said with a smile, "The producer called me from America and they said they had to have Lady H. have a part in it! I'm going to be a movie star!"

Heidi let out a sound of glee and then said, "So you're an FBI special agent?"

"Yeah, I really can't go into details, classified information and shit." Diesel said shrugging his shoulders, "You look like a model Heidi, you're very sexy."

Diesel looked up in horror, had he just said that?! Ranger looked as though he was going to kill him, and Stephanie looked nervous, staring at Heidi, who blinked and then smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment, all the men call me pretty and cute, like I'm a girl, I like it when someone calls me sexy, makes me feel my age."

"What is your age, if that's not a problem?" Diesel asked

"Old enough." Heidi sighed drinking her water, "Where's the food at, I'm starving."

At that time, the doors to the private room opened and three waiters came in with platters of thinly sliced raw beef with an oil based sauce on them, with a side of onions. One platter had cooked thinly sliced beef. Wine was poured in large wine glasses and then the waiters left.

"Oh, steak tar-tar," Heidi said picking up her chopsticks, "I like my meat as red as possible, it makes Stephanie gag if it isn't cooked, hence the one platter that's cooked, I guess the chef remembered you Stephanie!"

"You've eaten here before?" Ranger asked Stephanie who blushed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, a man took Heidi and I here for lunch, he was a jerk though." Stephanie said eating r the appetizers, "it's still as good as I remember, here taste some."

Stephanie picked up a slice of beef and held it up for Ranger, who grabbed it with his mouth, lips lingering on Stephanie's chopstick. Stephanie let out a little whimper that caused Ranger's eyes to darken.

"What'd he do?" Diesel asked the women, causing Heidi to huff and bristle.

"This fool thought if he took us out for lunch then he'd be in clear with me, I let him take me out for Dinner, he wanted sex afterwards, because he spent 1200 bucks on me, I told him no, he didn't take no for answer so he tried to force his way on me." Heidi said eating raw meat.

"Did he hurt you?" Diesel asked sitting up, "are you okay?"

Heidi waved Diesel off, "I broke his nose, I can't believe that jerk, he was getting married too, told me I could be his secret Mistress, because I was Lady H. like all that mattered to him was my fame!"

"It's a shame all he saw was a body and fame, " Diesel said, looking Heidi up and down, "I see a toned woman, do you work out?"

"You could say that." Stephanie said, recovering from feeding Ranger, "we do a lot exercise

"You look fit too babe, I like my women fit." Ranger purred to Stephanie, causing her to blush harder.

"Oh my god Stephanie, I've never seen you blush this hard before, except for that time your grandma sent you that dildo, what was it called? Oh yeah, Herby HorsecocK!" Heidi exclaimed, making both her and Diesel burst out in laughter, "Oh shit Diesel! It's a foot long! And poor Stephanie asked me she should do with it. I told her to get some lube and go downtown on it!"

Stephanie blushed harder and said, "Thank you for laughing at my expense, Heidi, you jerk." Pouting and turning away.

Ranger smiled and then whispered into Stephanie's ear, "looks like they're hitting it off just fine." Pointing to Heidi and Diesel who were laughing and emphasizing the story with their hands, "Glad we thought of this idea."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I'm glad she's happy!"

(~~~~~~)

Heidi moaned loudly, eating at the porterhouse steak that had been placed in front of her, "Holy shit, I love Kobe Beef, this is the best beef ever, and it's like fucking butter!"

"I know right!" Diesel said stabbing a chopstick into a slice of beef, "Ranger we have to tell Ella to get some Kobe Beef when she goes to the store, this is the shit!"

The appetizers had been eaten quickly between the four, and the main courses came out, steaks, lots of it. It was quickly be devoured by Heidi and Diesel. Stephanie and Ranger had to protect their portions from the two.

"Oh man, try the skirt steak! It's like sex in my mouth!"

"Try the sirloin; it's like an orgy in my mouth!"

"The T-bone is to die for!"

"so is the filet!"

Heidi turned to Diesel and said, watching him eat, "You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

Diesel shook his head and said, "Not really, I should use the fork, much more easier…"

"Nonsense, I'll teach you how to use chopsticks, it's easy!" Heidi said, grabbing Diesel's hand, "Just tuck one chopstick in between your that area between your thumb and index finger, hold the other one with the tips of your thumb, index and middle finger, and kinda squeeze your hand like this! You're a natural Diesel!"

Diesel smiled and said with a blush, "That was easy, now I can eat-HEY! You stole my meat!"

Diesel rounded on Heidi who was busy eating the rest of what Diesel had, "Give me back my meat damn it!"

"HA! You sounded so gay! Carlos has the meat you want then!" Heidi said dodging Diesel.

Stephanie sighed, feeling a headache in the back of her head. She turned to Ranger, seeing him watching the two across from the with a smile.

"Carlos, I think we've created monsters!" Stephanie sighed, slapping Heidi's hand away from her plate, "I don't think the world is prepared for those two. Two of the most childish people ever."

"Hey as long as they're happy right?" Ranger said placing a hand on Stephanie's, "Besides without them, I wouldn't have met you, babe."

Stephanie blushed and said "I know Carlos, you're very kind for doing this for Diesel, you must be his best friend!"

"it's much more complex than that babe…." Carlos said with a smile and wink, "Oh, looks like the children stole our meat.."

"HEIDI! I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!" Stephanie raged just as another waiter came in with more beef, "You are so lucky there's more beef!"

(~~~~~~)

Dessert was a platter of pastries and cakes, all of them chocolate. Coffee was served along with it and a dark red wine. The four had settled down from the steak fiasco, as Ranger had called it, and were now talking quietly.

"It must suck being famous," Diesel said to Heidi, after he took a sip of coffee, "No real private life, and everyone is watching your every move, waiting for you to slip up."

"Yeah, it does suck, there are times I wish I wasn't famous, so maybe I could have a few moments alone. I have a pool on the roof of my house, I can't sunbathe naked up there because, there's always a paparazzi or two in helicopters." Heidi said, biting into a small chocolate cake, "Hey try this one out, it's great,"

Diesel opened his mouth and let Heidi stick the rest of her cake in his mouth. He felt her breathing hitch, when his tongue touched her fingers. The two smiled nervously and then turned away from each other, looking at other interesting things.

"So how did you and Diesel meet?" Stephanie asked Ranger who was leaning back in his chair, sipping coffee, "You two are like fire and ice!"

"I use to be in the army, Diesel worked in a branch of military that worked with all the military. I was chosen to work with him, that was six years ago. He was my mentor and my teacher. After I got out, three years later, and started Rangeman, Diesel appeared one day, and hasn't left since. He sleeps on my couch, can you believe that?"

Stephanie turned to Diesel and said, "I can believe that one, he is pretty goofy looking."

Ranger nodded his head and asked, "So how did you and Heidi meet? I'm sure you two haven't been friends forever."

"She came to me five years ago, and offered me a job as her assistant. I accepted it. The end." Stephanie said with a smile, "But Heidi saved me from a miserable life, I bet finding her the perfect man won't make up for half the things she's done for me. She gave me back my self-esteem, and helped me stand up to my mother and her demands. And she's my best friend."

Ranger nodded his head and said, "Yep, I could say the same for Diesel, but I would be pushing it. I can't say what I want to say, because Diesel would call me gay, like always."

Stephanie chuckled and said, "I'm glad we did this, we have to get together again tomorrow, Heidi said she wanted to go to the new amusement park that was opening, and I hate roller coasters, maybe we could go and Diesel could ride them with her."

"Sounds like a great idea, call me in the morning, and we'll make arrangements to meet up at the hotel." Ranger said to Stephanie who smiled brightly, "I know this sounds cheesy, but you have a beautiful smile babe…"

"Oh Carlos…thanks for noticing." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Always be aware of your surroundings babe." Ranger said with a wink.

"Oh yuck, they're being lovey dovey, over there," Heidi said to Diesel, making gag nosies, "Next thing you know they're going to kiss…"

"And all over the chocolate too!" Diesel sighed shaking his head, "You two are acting like a bunch of love-struck children!"

"Okay, this date is over now," Stephanie sighed getting up, "someone pay for the food and let's leave, we have an early day ahead of us!"

"Always the faithful assistant, "Heidi said getting up, "Well, uh, this was fun, can't wait for tomorrow, wear sturdy shoes, we'll be walking a lot. You guys got the bill?"

"Yep!" Diesel said taking out a credit card, causing Ranger to blink, "What's wrong dear? You seem a bit angry."

"You never pay when we go out!" Ranger sighed shaking his head, "I always do."

Heidi turned to Stephanie and whispered, "They sound gay, we should watch out for them…"

"Heidi, be nice!" Stephanie said, "we'll be going now. Have a good night!"

Ranger got up and kissed Stephanie on the cheek, "Have a good night, babe." Earning a blush from Stephanie.

Heidi gave Diesel a smile and said, "Night, hope you like roller coasters! We'll be riding them all!"

Heidi bit her lip and then walked up and gave Diesel a kiss on the cheek, stunning the man into silence. "See ya tomorrow."

Stephanie and Heidi left quickly leaving two silent men.

"I like this one Ranger, good pick." Diesel said patting the lipstick print on his cheek, "I really like this one."

Ranger sighed and said, "Good, because I really like who comes with Heidi."

(~~~~~~~~)

Heidi and Stephanie climbed into the waiting Limo to go back to the penthouse. Stephanie sighed and rubbed her cheek, blushing, "I really like Carlos."

Heidi smiled and said, "He's nice, you picked well." Settling back in the limo seat, "He's a regular Rico Suave."

"You and Diesel seem to hit it off well too!" Stephanie said leaning closer to Heidi, "So what do you think of him?"

Heidi smiled looking out the window of the Limo, "I like him, can't wait for tomorrow."

TBC….


	9. Chapter 8: Coasterphobia

(A/N: here's chapter 8 enjoy! read and review please!)

Disclaimer: not making any money, these characters do not belong to me, it's just for FUUUUN!

Chapter 8: Coasterphobia

"WAKE UP STEPHANIE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Heidi exclaimed, jumping on Stephanie's bed, shaking the lump on bed, "It's 7 in the morning, wake up! We're going to see Diesel-I mean going to the amusement park!"

Stephanie groaned and opened her eyes to look at the clock on her nightstand table, "Heidi, please, let me sleep some more, five more minutes."

"No! As your boss, I order you to wake up!" Heidi commanded sitting Stephanie, her hands on her hips, "Wake up now!"

"…." Stephanie turned and tried to go back to sleep despite the fact that Heidi was bouncing on her back.

"Stephanie…wake up!" Heidi whined pulling the covers off of Stephanie, "I'll make breakfast!"

"Will you make pancakes and bacon, eggs and waffles?" Stephanie asked the woman, turning to look at Heidi.

"It's already made!" Heidi said, getting off of Stephanie, "I've been up since 5 this morning! I'm so excited!"

"About what, going to the amusement park, or seeing Diesel?" Stephanie asked Heidi who stiffened and quickly ran out the room, "Come back here Heidi!

"I don't think you're excited about the amusement park." Stephanie said, as she poured a cup of coffee, "The last time you were up before 9 in the morning, was when Orlando Bloom came to Japan, and you wanted his autograph."

Heidi smiled and said, "yeah, and I got a lunch out of him too…to bad he's married, that dick, I would have jumped him."

"You did, we got kicked out his hotel, and the news had a field day with you on your ass on the sidewalk." Stephanie giggled sipping her drink, "So were you up all night? Think about Diesel, he is very handsome."

"Though that Carlos…he's a fucking catch!" Heidi said as she ate her breakfast, "You two were all lovey dovey…"

Stephanie blushed deeply and said, " he is dashing, and you know...it feels right, I liked being around him, I can't wait to spend all day with him."

"And we're all going to ride roller coasters and pig out on food, and throw it all up when we ride the world's largest roller coaster!" Heidi said with a smile, "You have to sit behind me, you throw up on even the kiddie rides at Asia Disney."

"I'm sorry Heidi, but I don't like the feeling of my stomach dropping!" Stephanie said, with a blush, "I apologized several times to you; I didn't mean to throw up on you!"

"You can throw up on Carlos now, I bet Diesel can handle his roller coasters," Heidi said sniffing at Stephanie who blushed.

"I would never throw up on Carlos! He's too sexy to be thrown up on!" Stephanie exclaimed, making Heidi giggle, "Oh no, did I say that out loud?!"

"you did!"" Heidi said with a snort, "Carlos and Stephanie sitting in a tree; k-i-s-s-i-n-g, f-u-c-k-i-n-"

"HEIDI!" Stephanie squealed just as Stephanie's phone went off, "OH! It's him!"

"Go answer!" Heidi said quickly, "No I'll answer it!" getting off the breakfast stool, causing Stephanie to exclaim "NO! don't!"

There was a quick scuffle, before Stephanie answered the phone, sitting on top of Heidi, "Hello Carlos, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Babe, you were on my mind all night long," Carlos said, making Stephanie blush and Heidi to make, "aww!" sounds, "I hope you slept well too."

"I did, but an annoying Heidi woke me up early, she's excited to see Diesel again!" Stephanie said earning loud sounds from Heidi, "You should hear her, she's so excited to spend all day with him!"

"Babe, I can hear her, I had to lock Diesel out my hotel room, he wouldn't stop talking about last night. Usually he's ready for the next woman five minutes after she's gone. I think Heidi is good for him."

"And Heidi isn't bashing men anymore, what time do you want us at the hotel?" Stephanie asked getting off of Heidi.

"Be here at 10, we want you both all day." Carlos said his voice full of smiles, "I'll see you soon, babe."

"Goodbye Carlos," Stephanie said hanging up the phone her face bright, ""Heidi, we need to get ready to go to the hotel!"

It was a nice warm day to go to an amusement park. It was a balmy 79 degrees and there was a light breeze. Stephanie and Heidi decided to wear capris and plain t-shirts. Stephanie pulled her hair into a ponytail and put a baseball cap on. Heidi had slipped on a sun hat and had her long hair in a single braid. they each wore sensible shoes. Stephanie tried to talk her way out of riding the roller coasters, but Heidi wouldn't have any of it.

"You and Carlos will ride the roller coasters and you will like it." Heidi said as they walked into the hotel waiting area, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, you can hold Carlos's hand when you get scared, I swear, you're a wimp!"

"Heidi!" Diesel boomed through the hotel main entrance, as he came running out the elevators.

"Diesel!" Heidi exclaimed going over to Diesel at a quick pace.

Once the two were in front of each other, they shuffled around a bit, before they gave a weak, "Hey…"

"Goodness, I bet you two couldn't stop thinking of each other last night, and when you two see each other again, all you can say is, 'hey.' And you two have the nerve to mock us?" Stephanie asked Diesel and Heidi, as she came up to the couple, "You're worse than me and Carlos, at least we can act like adults and shit!"

"Babe, glad to see another voice of reason in this crazy group," Carlos said, walking up to Stephanie, "You're looking beautiful as ever, even in casual clothes."

Stephanie's face turned red and she stuttered, "Well, you know, oh, it's just, uh…shall we go?"

"Lead the way babe, "Carlos said, wrapping a hand around Stephanie's waist, causing Stephanie to break out into a bunch of giggles.

"She has the nerve to talk about us…." Heidi mumbled to Diesel who nodded his head, "Hypocrite."

"I know right!" Diesel said turning his head to look at Heidi, "You're looking sexy, may I say, your ass looks great in carpris."

"Why thank you," Heidi said with a smile, "Might I say, you have the 90's grudge look down to a tee, I like it!"

"Flannel never goes out of style baby," Diesel said with a wink, "It's always chilly somewhere."

Stephanie looked Carlos up and down, he was wearing jeans that hugged him nicely, and a button up polo shirt that was red. Red should be Carlos's color, holy shit, it looked so well on him.

"I'll be sure to wear more red around you babe," Carlos said with a wink, causing Stephanie to blush and say, "I said that out loud?"

"I told you to work on that damn speaking what you think thing Stephanie, it always gets us in trouble." Heidi sighed as her personal Limo came rolling up, "Come along Ms. I can't think without speaking at the same time, we need to go and have fun today."

Island Park was the brand new amusement park outside the city of Tokyo. The company that had built the amusement park spent billions to make an artificial body of land to put the park on. Let's face it, there was no room in the city to put an amusement park anywhere. If they did put it somewhere in Tokyo, they would have to put it in a skyscraper. You don't build out in Tokyo you build up in Tokyo.

"Holy shit, this place is big," Diesel whistled as they drove across the bridge to the amusement park. "I hope we don't get lost."

"We won't, I have a system for amusement parks you see, ever since the fiasco in 08' when we nearly got banned from china due to something happening in Asia Disney." Stephanie said taking out her phone, "We start off in the back of the park, making our way up to the front of the park. Every three rides we stop to take a break , either to rehydrate ourselves, use the rest rooms, or to eat. Every two hours, we stop riding rides for 30 minutes to play games. Hopefully by using this system, we should done riding every single ride and playing any game to your heart's content before the 9 PM fireworks."

"This coming from a woman who before she came to me, was so unorganized it hurt." Heidi whispered to Diesel, who chuckled.

"Babe, I like how you think," Carlos said making Stephanie blush.

"With Heidi, you have to be organized, she's very spontaneous," Stephanie said putting her phone away, "We have a plan and we're sticking it to it."

When the four got their tickets and made it into the park. Heidi and Diesel gave each other pointed looks before they took off from Carlos and Stephanie.

"Wait! We have a system!" Stephanie yelled after the two running away, "You'll be lost in minutes!"

"Babe, I think those two had planned along to split up from us." Carlos said shaking his head, "Come along, we'll follow your plan, those two can get lost."

"You know, for some odd reason, I have a déjà vu around you," Stephanie said was the two walked to the back of the amusement park.

(~~~~~~~~)

"Let's ride this one, the Tsunami!" Heidi said pointing to the large water roller coaster, "I love the rides where you get wet!"

"No, let's ride the earthquake! I like the indoor roller coasters!" Diesel said pointing to the large white concrete building, "It'll be cool!"

The two were holding a park map together, their free hand had cotton candy in it. the first thing they did, when they spilt up, was go get junk food, screw Stephanie's plans, they would have their own fun, who needs rules when you're having so much fucking fun!

Heidi turned to look around the amusement park, "Or we could get some fried octopus and beer, talking about roller coasters is a tiring job, I'm just hungry thinking about all the rides."

"You have a point," Diesel said with as much seriousness he could, "I hope they have bud, you'll have to order for me, I don't speak Japanese."

"As long as you pay, it's cool!" Heidi said, leading Diesel to the Fried Octopus vendor.

(What happen to riding the rides?! =n=)

"we'll ride this one first," Stephanie said pointing to a rather large steel roller coaster, "It's called the python, it's has the third most loops in the park, only one big drop, it shouldn't be too bad."

The two had made it to the back of the park. They haven't seen Diesel or Heidi, but Stephanie heard people chattering in excitement over seeing Lady H. around the park. If possible, all she had to do was ask a tourist where Lady H. was and she'd find Heidi and Diesel.

"Babe…" Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist, "are you scared, you're shaking."

"Oh, I don't like roller coasters, you know, the height and the spins, and the…..drops….my poor stomach, doesn't like it at all. Just looking at this ride, makes me sick." Stephanie said, her face turning green, "But I said I'd ride them with Heidi-"

"And Heidi isn't here; we'll just go and walk through the international gardens, until our children come calling." Carlos said, his smile melting Stephanie, "I'm sure that the flowers will settle your poor tummy."

"Oh, that sounds like a great Idea, I do love the smell of orchids." Stephanie said, walking with Carlos to the vibrant gardens.

(~~~~)

"Uh Heidi, hey aren't we supposed to be going to that huge roller coaster, you know the one called ?" Diesel asked Heidi, who had stop to stare hard at something, "Uh Heidi, what are you looking at?"

They had spent nearly two hours fighting over which rides to ride, and eating at the same time, at the rate they were going, they were going to get fat off of funnel cakes, French fries and frozen ice drinks. They were sticking to their rule free plan. They wouldn't let a little thing like which ride to ride stop their fun.

"That," Heidi said pointing to the mutant size Hello Kitty toy, "I want it, but it's a ring toss, I'm pants at ring tosses, but she's so cute, I MUST WIN IT!"

"Hey now," Diesel said wrapping an arm around Heidi, and leading her to the game booth, "What ever the woman wants, the woman gets, I'll win that pussy for you."

"Really?!" Heidi squealed her eyes bright, "Oh thank you! You win me that cat, and I'll take pictures with my adoring fans!"

Heidi gave Diesel a wad of yens and made her way to a group of fan girls who had been following them for the past three hours.

"Uh…" Diesel said walking up to the game vendor, "Give all you can with this, I guess?"

The man behind the stand gave him a crazy look , before giving him ten buckets full of rings. Diesel turned to look at Heidi, watching her make poses with teenage girls. He smiled and said softly, "I'll win her every toy."

(~~~~~~)

Carlos and Stephanie spent the whole afternoon in the gardens. They got lunch from a passing vendor and ate in the grass. They talked about their lives at the present, and about their childhood. Stephanie even told Carlos about the tasty pastry incident in which Joe Morelli took her virginity.

"It was awful, and he left for the navy like right after he did it. what a dick," Stephanie said eating a bean cake, "It was like he planned it, and now my mother wants me to leave this fabulous life I had to come back to New Jersey and marry that dick!"

"Your mother is crazy babe." Ranger said after he had eaten his fried tofu, "Does she know you rub elbows with Japan's rich and famous?"

"Yeah, I send my family things like samples from something Heidi modeled or did a commercial on. All she cares about is if I find a suitable 'burg husband and pop out babies. Which I don't want to do!" Stephanie sighed leaning back in the grass, "I wanna fly, I wanna see the world, which I do with Heidi. Heidi is like the older sister I've always wanted. Unlike my sister Valarie, who lives the life my mother wants for me. I tried it once, married a lawyer, he cheated on me with the town slut."

"Joyce Barnhart?" Carlos said sitting up, earning a nod from Stephanie, "Gross, hope his dick falls off for cheating on a wonderful woman like you."

Stephanie blushed and said, "You speak too kindly of me Carlos," turning her head away.

Carlos grabbed her chin and leaned forward, kissing her on her lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, nor was it a long one, but when they pulled apart, all Stephanie could say was, "wow….."

"I know babe, that was a good kiss." Carlos said, before leaning in for a deeper kiss, which Stephanie so happily accepted. Their tongues danced together, Their hands firm on the grass beneath them as they kissed. Eyes were closed and their breathing soft. It was heaven. But like all things that are heaven, there's always something that goes wrong.

"OH HEY! DON'T HURT HIM! HE WON ALL MY TEDDIES FAIR AND SQUARE!"

Stephanie and Carlos turned to see Heidi and Diesel walk past them. Diesel was being escorted by a group of security guards. Heidi was right behind them, holding a huge hello kitty toy. Behind her was a group of park workers pushing a few carts full of other stuffed toys. There was a smile on Diesel's face as he was led away. He was looking at Heidi too with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'd do it again too, just to see that smile on your face!" Diesel exclaimed as they walked through the gardens.

Heidi smiled and said, "Really?! Aww you so sweet Diesel!" running to catch up with Diesel to take his arm, "Let's go find Stephanie and Carlos and blow this Popsicle stand, I'm starving for some pizza!"

Stephanie and Carlos sighed gently at the same time, before they got up to go after the odd group.

"We need to get a baby sitter for those two." Carlos sighed, kissing Stephanie one last time, "Let's go get our children."

(In the end they never did get to ride the roller coasters =s=)

TBC!


	10. Chapter 9: Love Sick (Pt 1)

(A/N: here's chapter 9 enjoy! read and review please!)

Disclaimer: I do not own, no money is being made from this, IT"S ONLY FOR FUN!)

Chapter 9: Love Sick (Pt 1.)

"We've checked all over the world, Master Z., but it seems the women you are looking for do not-uh, I mean are quite well hidden!" A yes man for Master Z. said, bowing low, "The US government said that once you get a name and face on them, they would put a bounty on their heads that was so large, that the two women wouldn't be able to crawl out the holes they came from."

Master Z. sighed softly looking at his devoted lackey. What was his name, Tim? Jim? Finn?

"What is your name?" Master Z. asked the lackey, causing said lackey to flinch, "YOUR NAME?!"

"Uh ,it's Trevor sir," The Lackey squeaked, bowing, "I've been your faithful servant since you left the demon world."

Who would name their child that horrible name?! Master Z. looked down at Trevor and said, "Well, Trevor, they most certainly do exists, you aren't checking hard enough, take more men with you to find them, check every major city in the world. I've broke that purple stone in half so two parties can sweep through a city quickly, check every damn nook and cranny, I want those bitches found and bought to me soon."

Trevor bowed low again and said, "Yes sir!" got up and began to leave.

"Oh Trevor make sure that the US bounty on their head says they are wanted alive, I know how those Americans can get when there's a lot of money involved. Also, tell the man who I have connections with in DC that they better act fast to getting the money I gave their government back, all 700 billion dollars."

"Yes sir Master Z. you are the most powerful demon to walk this puny human planet!" Trevor gushed, bowing quickly, before her ran out the large office of Master Z.

Master Z. sighed softly, leaning back into the plush leather chair in his office. He had set up another compound to make his drugs. This time he wanted it in a better place, so he had chosen somewhere in the United States, where it would be protected by those he was paying off to make his drugs.

(~~~~~~~~)

The ride back to Tokyo was a quiet one. Heidi had fallen asleep on the giant stuffed animal, leaning against Diesel. Diesel was looking outside the limo window, lost in his own thoughts. He turned his blue eyes over to Stephanie and Ranger. The two were sitting close together, their heads touching. Who knew you could fall in love in less than two days.

Diesel turned to Heidi who snuggled deeper into his arm, snorting. Well it could be love for them too. Heidi was beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, and she had a stomach that seemed to never be satisfied. He hoped that her sexual appetite was just like her hunger for food, insatiable. The thought of her being with anyone else made him jealous. While they has been walking around the park that day, Heidi had told him she had been married before, she didn't tell him how long they were married, or what the bastard's name was, but Diesel had a feeling that they had been married long enough for it to hurt Heidi when they divorced. There was a glint in her eye and a harsh tone to her voice as she spoke of it. who would ever think about leaving this woman. Must have been a damn fool who did. Oh well, one man's trash is another man's treasure. Diesel didn't throw away his treasures either.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Aw! You two are so cute," Heidi cooed watching Stephanie and Carlos hold hands, "Now look here Carlos, this here is my baby, if you hurt her, make her cry, or anything, I'll be on you so quick your head will god damn spin so fast, you'll be thrown back in time."

"Heidi don't be so violent, I know Carlos would never hurt me in any way." Stephanie said, kissing Carlos deeply.

The group was inside the restaurant of the hotel that Diesel and Carlos were staying int, a high end pizzeria. They had ordered several different pizzas. From traditional pepperoni, to a lobster truffle covered one. They sat in the back, away from the crowd, enjoying a private conversation food and wine.

"I would never hurt you babe, "Carlos said kissing Stephanie again, "Babe…"

Stephanie sighed and whispered in Carlos's ear, "I swear, I've heard you say that to me before."

"They are really getting mushy over, there." Heidi said with a leer, turning to Diesel, "can you believe those two, they're like a bunch of school yard-"

Diesel grabbed Heidi's chin and said, "Shut up and kiss me woman," kissing her deeply. Heidi's eyes widen and then slid close as they kissed, their tongues sweeping each other's mouth.

"And they make fun of us," Carlos said poking Stephanie in the side, "Look at them….Diesel…Heidi…you can tone it down a bit."

Stephanie felt a blush appear on her face as Heidi and Diesel leaned back into the booth they were sitting in, "Oh goodness, we should get a check and something to put the pizzas in, they'll be on this table soon…"

(~~~~~~~)

"Here's the address to the penthouse Diesel, we'll have a day in tomorrow, while those two love birds see the city, bring your swimwear," Heidi said, slipping Diesel a piece of paper, "It'll just be you and me."

"I can't wait," Diesel said, before leaning down to capture Heidi's lip for another kiss.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the kissing couple, "Oh goodness," then she turned to Carlos and said, "I'll come bright and early tomorrow, I'll take you to a traditional tea house, and we'll have a tea ceremony."

Carlos smiled and kissed Stephanie, "I can't wait."

They kissed again and then pulled Heidi and Diesel apart. Stephanie smiled at Carlos, who was holding back a forlorn Diesel. She turned to Heidi and said, "You two are going to be the death of us! You're lucky that there were no paparazzi, they would have loved seeing Lady H. making out in public."

"Can't help it, "Heidi said with a giggle, "That man can kiss, I feel as though the curse has been lifted! Thank you Stephanie for taking me out on that double date last night! I feel like a new woman!"

Stephanie hugged Heidi as they walked out the hotel lobby, "I'm glad you feel that way."

(~~~~~~~~)

At 7 in the morning, Stephanie was waiting for Carlos in the hotel lobby. She had decided on a pastel blue sun dress with matching sandals. She held the matching sun hate in her hands, crimping the edges of the dyed straw hat. She had never felt like this before. So, so in…love. It was a great feeling, why hadn't she fallen in love earlier. Oh, maybe because all the men she had been seeing had been jerks and dicks.

Stephanie smiled softly, thinking about Carlos' warm brown eyes, the way his accent purred out"babe…" oh yeah she was-wait…

Stephanie paused and then thought hard, she had been thinking she had seen Carlos from somewhere, well she had heard his voice and saw those big warm beautiful eyes…holy shit. Carlos was the man from Cambodia, one of the men Heidi and her had saved from Master Z. Guerrilla men. He had been caked in mud, but those eyes, and that voice! Damn it, she was in love with an unmentionable!

"If that was Carlos, then that means, Diesel was the other man…he must have been the one crying and begging for his life, oh geez, if Heidi finds out that she's infatuated with a wimp…" Stephanie sighed softly, "I'm in love with an unmentionable, I am in love with him….I am in love with Car-"

"Babe, I can smell the gears burning in your head all the way from the elevator, everything okay?" Carlos asked walking up to Stephanie who quickly shook her head, her face red.

"Oh it's nothing Carlos, come along, we have a tea service to go to!" Stephanie said with a smile, "I'm just excited for the mochi they serve with the tea! It's a green tea mochi that's flavored with green tea and honey!"

Carlos wrapped an arm around Stephanie's waist and said, "Led the way."

(~~~~~~~)

It was a nice tea service. Carlos and Stephanie got into it, by dressing in traditional kimonos. Ranger had chosen a soft grey one with a white obi, while Stephanie choose a light blue one with white petals at the bottom of it with a light blue obi to keep it together. It was fun teaching Carlos how to drink tea and eat the sweets they were given. The poor geisha who was serving them was a mess when Carlos smiled at her. She nearly split the tea on them. once she had gotten use to Carlos's charms, she had taught them games that were played during the tea service. It was a great way to spend a lazy Monday morning, eating sweets and drinking tea, as a couple.

After they had the tea service and had redressed in the clothes they wore when they had went to the tea house. Stephanie suggested that they walk through the park, before they go have lunch. Stephanie held onto his arm as they walked under pink cherry trees and dog wood trees. They watched ducks splash in the pond that was in the park. They laughed at the little children who were playing games under the trees. It was an enjoyable time, but something lingered in on Stephanie's mind.

"Carlos," Stephanie said as they walked past a group of older women in a walking group, "I have a question, and please don't get mad when I ask you this."

"Ask away babe," Carlos said, looking down at Stephanie, "You can ask me anything."

"Have you ever been to Cambodia?" Stephanie asked, looking up at Carlos, "like were you there recently?"

"Babe, where is this coming from?" Carlos said, as the two stopped, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because, you were the man I saved from the Guerrilla men of Master Z." Stephanie said looking at Carlos, "It took me a bit, but I knew I've seen your eyes before and heard that voice."

Carlos raised his eyebrows , before he said, "So you're my savior, I must thank you for saving us, we would have been killed if you hadn't stepped in."

"You're not mad that I'm a hunter?" Stephanie asked, earning a no from Carlos, "Was Diesel the other man me and Heidi saved?"

"Yup, his big mouth got us into a lot of trouble." Carlos said, resuming their walk, "He's such a wimp."

"Don't tell Heidi that, she doesn't date wimps," Stephanie said with a smile, "She thinks you two are pathetic for getting caught."

Carlos sighed and said, "Don't remind me, you ready to get some food?"

"Yeah let's go get some ramen!" Stephanie said, waving her hand in the air, "There's this ramen shop that-ACK!"

Carlos and Stephanie fell forward feeling a heavy body jump on them. Carlos and Stephanie managed to get it off them and turned to see who it was. It was a man with an average build, mousey brown hair and dark yellow eyes. he wore a suit that was black and gloves covered his hands. Carlos pushed Stephanie behind him when more people dressed like the man jumped from the trees above them.

"I've got you!" The man said with a smile, waving his hands in the air, "The one who blew up Master Z.'s compound!"

Stephanie frowned and said, "And who are you?"

The man bowed and said, "I am Master Z. most trusted servant, Trevor, now, step aside man, this woman needs to come with me, Master Z. wants to have a chat with her."

Stephanie felt her hackles rise, as if she would go with some jerk named Trevor! She'd beat him black and blue first.

"No, she won't be going with you today good sir, " Carlos said, brown eyes darkening, "This isn't the woman you're looking for."

Stephanie blinked and walked over to Carlos. She then turned to the group of men in black and watched with amazement as they repeated what Carlos said. "How are you doing this?"

"I'm not an unmentionable for nothing babe, "Carlos said with a wink, "I have mind control powers, it usually only works for one person, but these people seem dumb enough for it to work on them at the same time.

"COOL!" Stephanie exclaimed hugging Carlos's arm, "Oh, make them say 'These aren't the droids we're looking for, move along now.'"

Carlos shook his head, "Only this one time….these aren't the droids we're looking for, move along now."

Stephanie giggled wildly as then group repeated what Carlos said, turned and began to walk away.

"You're a true Jedi warrior now, pad one," Stephanie earning a look from Carlos, "Come on, let's go get some Ramen, and go check up on Heidi and Diesel, if I got a visit from those freaks, Heidi might have gotten one too."

(~~~~~~~~)

"That was a good lunch babe," Carlos said to Stephanie, as the two made their way closer to the penthouse, "sure beats the ramen that's packaged."

"I know right, they make their noodles everyday fresh!" Stephanie said with a smile, "This was a fun day, I'm glad it's just me and you too."

Carlos smiled and said with a wink, "Once we're finish checking up on the kids, why don't we go back to my hotel room."

Stephanie felt her face heat up, and she said, "Okay," with a smile, "Carlos, I like being around you, even if you're a wimp."

"Babe, you are an amazing woman," Carlos said as they crossed the street.

"Carlos I want to tell you something," Stephanie said looking up, "Carlos I lo-"

Just as Stephanie was confessing her feelings, an explosion rocked the area. People began to scream and panic took over. Carlos grabbed Stephanie and pointed up to the skyscrapers, "Look!"

Stephanie turned and then said with horror, "That's Heidi's penthouse that was just bomb!"

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 10: Love Sick (Pt2)

(A/N: the second part of Love sick, Diesel and Heidi's...uh...mess...enjoy! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MAKING NO MONEY IT'S ALL FOR FUN!

WARNING: SMUT! (i had to watch some xxx things to get some ideas...this is what it got me, I forgot all about the story, LOL!)

Chapter 10: Love Sick (Pt 2)

"Ahh, I can hardly wait!" Heidi sighed lounging in her massive white bed, a smile plastered on her face, "Just me and Diesel in my penthouse, oh yeah…we are going to do things together."

Heidi sat up, letting thoughts of her and Diesel naked on her bed , run through her head. A leer appeared on her face and she said, "I bet that he's a freak in the sheet, I hope he's into Japanese ropes!"

Heidi had stayed up nearly half the night, thinking about Diesel. She had adamantly told herself, that this wasn't love, it was something else! Diesel's smile didn't make her giggle, nor did Diesel make her heart beat so fast, when he was around her. She wouldn't blame love on the fact that when they touched, or when they kissed, her stomach clenched tightly and had her pelvic moving. It wasn't love! It was…the flu! Maybe she was sick!

"It's not love, it's an illness, like…love sick, yeah! Love sick!" Heidi said, sitting up in her bed, "Diesel has zero effect on me, he's just a man, an icky nasty-"

The doorbell to her penthouse went off, causing Heidi to scream. "DIESEL'S HERE!" before she tumbled out of her bed and rushed off to answer the door.

(~~~~~~~~)

"Holy hell," Diesel muttered looking up the 80 story building Heidi lived in, "This woman must be an heiress."

Diesel had left the hotel at around 7 and made his way, via the car that was waiting for him at the entrance to the hotel, to the penthouse. Heidi and Stephanie were sure living large in Tokyo.

When Diesel entered the lobby of the building, the female staff began to giggle and point at him, he could make out the words, "Lady H." and, "Cute American man!" word got around quick about Diesel and Heidi. Diesel gave them a wink and a wave, causing them to sigh, before making his way to the elevator, to go up to the penthouse.

It was a very quick ride up to Heidi's penthouse, the elevator must only be connected to Heidi's floor. Once he was inside the hallway to get to the penthouse, Diesel felt his groin tighten at the sight before him. The hallway walls had nothing but Heidi modeling off products and services. She was so sexy! This must be the Hall of Boners. It took him willpower, lots of it, to look away from the pictures of Heidi in nighties and lingerie. And he felt his nosebleed at the sight of Heidi dressed in only strings of pearls. He couldn't believe he was dating a super model!

Diesel quickly ran up to the double doors and rang the button beside it. he frowned hearing screams from inside the penthouse, and then the door swung open to reveal Heidi, dressed in tight sleeping shorts and a tank top.

Holy hell….

Diesel turned around from Heidi and clasped his hands together, muttering, "Thank you for this bounty that you have given me!"

"Diesel, are you alright? You're mumbling and twitching again." Heidi said, touching Diesel's arm, making him swoon, "Come on in! I'll give you the tour!"

Heidi grabbed Diesel's hand, and led him into the large foyer of the penthouse, "This is the foyer, where we meet guests and jerks, like my ex-husband!"

Heidi led Diesel through the living room, through the dining room, the kitchen, down a long hallway there was an office, Stephanie's room, which had the doors closed, a large bathroom, a guest room and then to Heidi's room, which was at the end of the hallway, the two double doors wide open.

"This is my room!" Heidi said proudly walking into the large white room.

"This is a nice room." Diesel said looking around. It was white. The huge canopy bed that sat on a white platform was white. The pillows, the sheet the comforters, all white. She had a little sitting area with white couches and tables. There were three doors on one wall, one led to a huge bathroom, and the other two led to a closet that was bigger than Ranger's bedroom in his penthouse.

"Oh, I see you have your toys on the bed." Diesel commented, watching Heidi jump in the sea of hello kitty toys on her bed, " this is a cute room, for a sexy woman."

Heidi smiled as Diesel walked over to her, lean over her and grab her waist, "Keep calling me sexy..I like it…"

"Oh do you?" Diesel said, climbing on top of Heidi who nodded her head eagerly, "You are so sexy….your lips are sexy, the way you pout is sexy, the way you look like you've just gotten out bed looks sexy."

"You know what we should do?" Heidi whispered to Diesel.

"What?" Diesel said quickly, reaching for the buttons of his shirt, "I think we're thinking the same thing!"

"We should eat, I'm starving," Heidi whispered, pushing Diesel off her, "Come on, I feel like an omelet!"

Diesel groaned softly falling into the bed sheets, "That wasn't what I was thinking!"

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Making Heidi breakfast was a great way to show off his skills was a great idea, Diesel thought, watching Heidi eat her way through a five egg omelet. Not only did she look like she was enjoying her meal, it looked like she was having sex with her fork. Holy shit, the way she licked her lips, and licked each tip of the fork, Diesel felt like he was watching the best porn ever. He could see her eyes rolling back into her head as she chewed each bite. Her frame shook from the concoction. It was like she was having an orgasm.

"This is so good," Heidi moaned, leaning against Diesel, "I should make you my slave, so you would have to make me Omelets like this all the time."

"All you have to do is ask, and I'll make you breakfast for the rest of your life." Diesel said as Heidi resumed eating her meal.

Once Heidi finished her omelet, she turned to Diesel and said, "You know what I want now? Her eyes half-lidded.

Oh man! this woman was going to ask him to fuck her on the breakfast bar! Well, if he had to take one for the team, "Yes Heidi?" Diesel said leaning more towards Heidi.

Heidi smiled coyly and said, "I would…like another one, this was an excellent omelet!" waving her plate in the air, "Hurry up slave! Feed me!"

Diesel groaned and got up to make another omelet, "Yes Mistress…" he said sadly, beating eggs.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi led Diesel out a set of glass doors, and to the private pool and garden of the penthouse. It was a large circular pool, with a water slide and diving board. It was heated too, so that Heidi and Stephanie could swim all year long. In one rounded corner was a hot tub that spilt into the pool. There were loungers scattered about and a bar in a corner. It was a nice day to go swimming.

Diesel had to turn away from Heidi, when she stepped out the changing area of the pool area. She was wearing a tiny black bikini that was held together by a few knots. Diesel was determined this time, he wouldn't let any of her cute and sexy ways stop him from ravaging her. He would do it! he would do her in the pool!

"Diesel, can you rub sun screen on me?" Heidi asked walking up to Diesel who seized up at the request, "I know your large fingers will get every nook and cranny."

Diesel grabbed the bottle from the hand that was hanging in front of him and said, "I will make sure you are nice and covered," Turning to look at Heidi, "Shall we…start on your back?"

Heidi had slipped off the top to her bikini and was standing there, with her hands behind her back, jutting out her breast.

"You should get my breast first Diesel, they need to be well protected from the sun." Heidi said walking up to the man, who was holding the bottle of sun screen so tight, the cap popped off, causing sun screen lotion to fly everywhere.

"Oh my, Diesel, you got some on me!" Heidi pouted, rubbing it into her skin, "It's so thick and creamy…"

"You have a sick humor god, "Diesel wheezed, looking up to the sky, "You are one sick twisted moo cow!"

"Diesel, hurry up and rub it in my breast! It's going to start sliding down to my belly if you don't hurry!" Heidi said, bouncing her toes, "Do be gentle when you do it."

Diesel blushed, blushed and then began to rub the now warm lotion into Heidi's breast, marveling at how soft her skin was. All thoughts of ravaging Heidi flew out the window as he massaged lotion into her skin. He swooned as he worked fingers on her skin. Sliding up and down, getting the large swell of her breast. His fingers swirled around her areolas, and then rubbed her nipples, which perked up at the stimulation. Diesel felt his dick jump as he plucked Heidi's nipple, making her shudder and whimper softly. Diesel's fingers slipped when he pinched her nipple hard, causing her to cry out softly, and move her breast.

"No moving, " Diesel said, slapping the side of one breast, making Heidi's eyes darken with lust. Holy Hell, this woman was a masochist! Diesel let go of Heidi's breast and turned quickly muttering, "thank you for this ambrosia that you have given me, I shall eat upon it and savoir it!"

"Diesel, the rest of my body needs to be covered." Heidi cooed in Diesel's ear, causing him to swoon again.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Shit woman!" Diesel groaned, as Heidi, ripped off the swim shorts he was wearing, "You're going to drive me wild!"

Heidi responded by biting Diesel's ear harshly, causing him to shudder, "I want you to _fuck_ me until I pass out!"

After two hours of heavy petting and sun screen massages, Diesel snapped. He picked up Heidi, tossed her over his shoulder, and stride quickly to the master bedroom, throwing her on the large bed.

"Yes ma'am!" Diesel exclaimed, snapping off Heidi's bikini bottoms, "Jesus woman! You're soaking wet, you're a fucking slut! Tell me you're a slut!"

"I'm a slut, you better fuck this sluttly woman!" Heidi growled, moaning as Diesel ran his fingers on her slit, "Oh my god! I need this!"

Diesel slapped Heidi's thigh and growled. "you're a demanding slut, do I have to spank you?"

"Holy shit!" Heidi moaned loudly, "Yes! Spank me! SPANK ME!"

Diesel slid Heidi closer to him and said, "damn! You're so bad!" leaning down to kiss Heidi on her lips. Ot was a rough kiss, teeth clashed and bit mouths, hands groping roughly.

Heidi got up on her knees and grabbed the large erection that was in front of her. Heidi licked her lips and said, "mmm, big dick, I love it."

Diesel moaned loudly, gripping Heidi's long hair as a tongue swiped at his purple head. His eyes rolled back into his head as Heidi wrapped her mouth around the head. Diesel let out a low moan as Heidi lowered he head down his massive erection. Holy shit, this woman was going to kill him! Diesel gasped feeling Heidi's breath on his pubic hair, she took it all, this was his woman, he wouldn't let her go after what she just did! Diesel watched as Heidi slid her mouth off his dick and said to Diesel, "Fuck my mouth, own it, like you want it!"

"I love you woman!" Diesel groaned before he gripped Heidi's hair and thrust his dick into Heidi's mouth.

Heidi moaned sliding her tongue all over the cock that was invading her mouth. she tilted her head up, her hands resting on Diesel's hips as she looked up into blue eyes, letting Diesel roughly used her mouth. Diesel cupped Heidi's chin and groaned, "You look so fucking sexy around my cock, I bet that ex-husband of yours didn't know how to please you, I bet he didn't know that you love to be spanked, and that you love being called a slut."

Heidi whimpered and rubbed her thighs together, one hand sliding down between her thighs to rub herself. Diesel grabbed her hand and lifted it up, "No touching yourself! You don't get to, until I say so."

Diesel grabbed the other arm, grabbed both Heidi's wrist in one hand and began to piston his hips, his dick hitting the back of Heidi's throat deeply, "Holy shit, I'm going to cum, holy shit! Do you want me to cum on that pretty face? Or do you want me to cum in your sluttly mouth? it doesn't matter, either way, I'm cumming now!"

Diesel snapped up once, twice, felt his balls tighten up and the he came, his semen splashing Heidi's throat. Diesel groaned and slid out of Heidi's mouth, watching her lick her lips and use her now free hands to rub herself, "woman, you're going to kill me with that mouth."

"Well, I hope you die a nice death," Heidi purred laying back on the bed, "I'm so horny Diesel, it's time!"

"It's time?" Diesel echoed, feeling his dick swell up again, "Really?!"

"YES!" Heidi squealed, spreading her thighs open, "I'm ready!"

Diesel swooned and quickly climbed in between Heidi's thighs, "Oh yes, you've been a naughty tease, I going to fuck you so hard, you're going to pass out!"

"Yes…yes…YES!" Heidi squealed feeling the large head of Diesel's cock against her opening, "Push it in damn it!"

Diesel let out a sound of happiness and was about to ravage Heidi, but the door to the master bedroom opened and Lord V. walked in saying, "Heidi?! Are you okay, I heard you scream!"

Heidi did scream, grabbing her blankets, "YOU DICK! HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"

Heidi got up, wrapped in a blanket, going over to her ex-husband, "I bet you still have that damn key, what gives you the right to-"

"Thaddeus, "Lord V. said walking past Heidi who bristled, "What are you doing here ,brother?"

"I could say the same to you, Victor." Diesel said, getting up and putting his pants on, "You never told me that Victor was your ex-husband Heidi."

"You're brothers?!" Heidi shrieked looking at the two, "What the fuck! Victor, you ruin everything! And you're name is Thaddeus?!"

Diesel and Lord V. ignored Heidi's rant. They were staring each other down, their eyes narrowed with hate.

"You're banging my ex-wife…."

"I'm banging my girlfriend…"

"she has bad taste,"

"I know, she married you."

"you're a dick, you'll always be a dick."

"well, at least I can keep a woman."

"Like she would have stayed with you, I'm her favorite."

"No, I am!"

Heidi smiled, her face flushed and cooed, "Now guys, you two stop fighting over me, I love you both, but in different ways. Like you victor, you're so tall dark and handsome. Diesel you're so blond and built and your penis is so good! You two are such great lovers!"

"We're not fighting over you," Lord V. said, making Heidi bristle, "We're talking about our mother!"

Heidi grabbed Diesel's flannel shirt and pulled it on, "You two are dicks! Fighting about your mother when you can be fighting about me?! And you Victor breaking into my house! I told you to leave that damn key! I didn't get it in! My ex-husband is my boyfriend's brother! Can this day get any worse?!"

Heidi turned and walked out her bedroom muttering darkly. Just as she made it to the living room, the front door to her penthouse was busted in, and a group of men in black, came rushing in, surrounding Heidi.

"Fuck," Heidi sighed rubbing her forehead, "Lord V., Thaddeus, can you come out here please?"

""What's going on Heidi…oh, you have guest." Diesel said as he and Lord V. walked into the living room.

"Shut up you two, we just want the woman!" a short, black haired, red eyed man said walking up to Heidi who sneered at him, "You destroyed Master Z.'s compound in Cambodia, he wants to have a chat with you."

"Cambodia?" Diesel said looking at Heidi, who was crossing her arms, "Holy shit! You're the hunter?!"

"I'm not going anywhere, can't you see we're having a family chat, my ex-husband and my boyfriend were having a nice conversation about their mother, come back later," Heidi said, turning her frame.

"I-I-I would listen to Fred!" a shaky voice said, making Heidi, Diesel and Lord V. turn to look at a shaking person, "You wouldn't want t-t-t-to make me angry?"

Diesel snorted and said, "What are you going to do twitchy? Nothing, all talk and no-holy shit, you have a bomb!"

The twitchy man pulled out a square bomb the size of a box of cereal. Heidi, Lord V. and Diesel backed away, quickly. Who carries a bomb?! holy shit, they were going to die!

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LET TWITCHY HERE HAVE A BOMB!" Heidi raged making the shaking man jump.

The leader of the group began to sweat, "We don't! Where did you get that bomb from Dizzy?"

"I-I-I made it myself, better watch out, it'll explode if I drop it!" Dizzy said with a crazed smile causing everyone around him to flinch, "BOOM!"

"Hey now Dizzy, tell you what, why don't you give us the bomb, and we'll talk this over," Diesel said with a smile, slowly making his way over to the shaking man, "You don't want it to explode."

"I like booms," Dizzy said with a smile, "Big booms too, bet this will make a big boom! Kill us all!"

Lord V. grabbed the crook of Heidi's elbow and said, "Let's move away now Heidi, this man is not stabled mentally."

"No shit!" Heidi said, moving away from the group, "hey now, you guys need to go with the pyromaniac, I have an Orlando Bloom autograph, it's my baby, It means the world to me, more than these two men." That earned two, "Hey!" from Diesel and Lord V.

The leader of the group finally lost his temper and snapped, "GOD DAMN IT DIZZY, PUT THAT DAMN BOMB DOWN, YOU NUT!"

"Okay!" Dizzy exclaimed with a smile, tossing the bomb in the air, causing everyone to scream, "NOOO!"

The bomb hit the hardwood floors, just as Heidi sighed, "Fuck, all I wanted was some dick…"

BOOM!

TBC…..


	12. Chapter 12: Home Sweet Trenton

(A/N: here's chapter 12, did they make it out alive? enjoy! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S JUST FOR FUNNNN!

Chapter 12: Home Sweet Trenton

"Oh my god!" Stephanie whispered watching the penthouse blow up, "Heidi is dead!"

"Babe," Carlos said, hugging Stephanie to his chest, looking at the flames that consumed the top of the high rise building, "Diesel was up there too."

"They're both dead!" Stephanie wailed, hugging tighter to Carlos, who placed a weak hand on top of Stephanie's head, "And we just got them together too! They were so happy, I bet they died having sex…just like Heidi always wanted to die, with a bang….oh, no pun intended…."

"be quiet and mourn babe," Carlos said, hugging the crying woman tighter, "I'm sure their in a better place now."

Stephanie sniffled and said, "if we're quiet, we can hear them, going up to heaven…"

A scream filled the air making Stephanie smile, her eyes closed, "There goes Heidi, climbing the stairway to heaven."

"Babe, I think Heidi is alive," Carlos said, looking up at the sky, "Now I'm sure they're not dead."

"HOW CAN YOU BE A JERK AT THIS TIME CARLOS!" Stephanie wailed hitting Carlos's chest with her fist, "THEY JUST DIED!"

Carlos lifted Stephanie's head up and said, "Look, they're fine."

Stephanie opened her eyes, blinked and then said with a smile, "That lucky bitch! How'd they live through that explosion?!"

There in the dying sunlight, was Diesel jumping from the building. He had Heidi slung over his back, and the woman was screaming her head off right in his ear. They were falling so fast, that Stephanie knew that when they hit the ground, they'd be a pancake.

"They're going to die anyways!" Stephanie wailed, hiding her face, "The impact from the ground will kill them!"

"babe…."

(~~~~~~~~~)

The moment the bomb was up in the air, Diesel quickly ran over to Heidi, he'd have to use his demonic powers to do what needed to be done. He was a blur, startling Heidi, as he threw her over his back, and quickly ran to the open glass doors of the penthouse's roof top pool. He made It over to the railing and jumped, just as the bomb went off. Heidi screamed as she watched the edge of the building came barreling at her. Holy shit! This was how she died!

The explosion rocked them forward in the air, crap, this was going to mess up Diesel's plan, guess he would have to improvise. Diesel looked around and nearly whooped in relief, seeing the top of a roof, with a large pool on it! Hopefully it would be deep enough.

"Hang on tight!" Diesel exclaimed to Heidi who continued to scream, "Damn woman, you sound like we're having sex!"

Heidi's eyes widened as they shifted closer to a roof, "DIESEL WE'RE GOING TO DIE! OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN, WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Diesel snapped, just as they crashed landed into the large pool, making a huge splash. They didn't hit the bottom that was a good thing, but with Heidi on his back, the moment Diesel hit the water, he felt something pop. Shit, he pulled his back out!

Heidi broke the surface, and exclaimed, "Diesel!" looking around, "DIESEL!"

Heidi looked down and yelped, seeing Diesel floating below the surface. Heidi swam back down below the surface, grabbed Diesel by his arm, and bought him up to the surface.

"Diesel! Are you okay!" Heidi asked Diesel who groaned softly moving his head, "Speak to me baby!"

"My back, I pulled my back out," Diesel wheezed, as Heidi pulled him to the edge of the pool, "I can't move it!"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have eaten all those eggs!" Heidi said, climbing out the pool and pulling Diesel out the pool too, "I broke your back!"

"No, I just pulled it baby," Diesel said, laying on his side, "My back…I can't move, call an ambulance!"

Heidi hugged Diesel and said, "You saved us! We could have been fried Diesel and Heidi…holy shit, Lord V.! he's dead! He got blown up in the explosion! I'm a widow now!"

"I thought you were divorced!" Diesel snapped lifting his head, "You can't be a widow, if you two are divorced!"

"It's not the point! He used to be my husband!" Heidi wailed shaking Diesel's shoulder, causing him to moan in pain, "Oh shit, I'm sorry big D.!"

"I see you're still in one piece Thaddeus," Lord V. said appearing out of thin air, "Heidi, are you okay my dear?"

Heidi bristled and said, "No thanks to you! You could have helped us out! Instead you run away, you piece of shit!" getting up and poking Lord V. in his chest.

"I know Thaddeus had it under control," Lord V. said looking over to Diesel who moaned still lying on his side, "Get up Thaddeus, we have a long way down."

"Fuck you Victor." Diesel moaned closing his eye, "I can't move!"

Lord V. sighed and lifted Diesel on his back. Heidi walked over to the two and said, "Don't worry Diesel; I have a physical therapist who will look at your back, when we get back to your hotel."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"HEIDI!" Stephanie shrieked, running up to Heidi and hugging her, "YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK GOODNESS!"

Heidi smiled and hugged Stephanie, "I know, crazy Diesel jumped out the building, and into a pool, he pulled his back out, do you have Miko's phone number, my purse was in the explosion…along with my ORLANDO BLOOM AUTOGRAPH! NOOOOOOOO!"

Heidi, standing in the middle of a crowd, wearing only Diesel's flannel shirt, began to cry. She crouched in a corner, tugging at her wet hair, mumbling softly.

Carlos walked over to Diesel who was still on the back of Lord.V, "How are you feeling man?"

"My back feels like shit, but I'll survive," Diesel said with a smile, "As long as Heidi is alive. Carlos, this is my brother, Victor, Victor, this is Carlos."

"Lord V. is your brother?!" Stephanie exclaimed with a smile, "Cool Diesel, if you and Heidi get married, Heidi will be family with the leader of the Hunters!"

"Too late Stephanie," Diesel sighed, kicking Victor in his side, earning a grunt, "Heidi's been married to Victor, and divorced."

Stephanie ran over to Heidi who was still mumbling, "You were married to Lord V.?! Heidi why didn't you tell me, Heidi, I'm talking to you! HEIDI!"

"It was my only treasure…" Heidi whined, "My Autograph…"

Carlos placed a hand on Stephanie's shoulder, "Come on, let's get Heidi and Diesel back to the hotel, Heidi has suffered…a great lost…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"We're not going to get anything out of Heidi at the moment," Stephanie sighed looking over to the woman who lay on the hotel bed, mumbling softly, "Lord V. maybe you can tell us?"

"Me and Heidi were married for a long time, it was a happy marriage, despite what Heidi claims, I ended things due to personal reasons." Lord V. sighed looking over to Diesel who was moaning in bliss, as Miko, a small Japanese woman who looked to be 89, rubbed his pulled muscles, on a portable massaging table.

"Glad you two are alive, "Carlos said, slapping Diesel on his back, "Gay moment here, but your lost would have been hard on me Diesel."

"soooooo…gaaaaaaaaay." Diesel moaned his eyes closed, "Glad you care so much for me dear, now go make me some food, saving sexy chicks is tiring,"

Carlos smiled and said, "I'll get room service to bring up all the food you can eat. It'll be in my rooms, once you're done."

"Kay," Diesel sighed, turning his head to the side, "What are we going to do about our women?"

"What do you mean, 'our' women?!" Stephanie hissed hackles raised, "what do mean, what are we going to do?!"

"You're home has been bombed, it's ruined, does Heidi have another home, babe?" Carlos asked Stephanie, placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"No, she only had the penthouse, geez Heidi, we're homeless, and Master Z. is after us, where can we go?" Stephanie sighed, leaning into Carlos, who held her.

"You two can stay with me, "Lord V. said with a smile, earning a "No!" from Diesel, "Oh Thaddeus, calm down, Heidi and I are not going to do anything!"

"Thaddeus?!" Stephanie and Carlos exclaimed, looking at Diesel, who blushed darkly, "Thaddeus?!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out!" Diesel huffed, turning away, "Let's take Stephanie and Heidi with us to New Jersey? They'll be safe at Rangeman and close to us, I'll even stay in an empty Rangeman apartment with Heidi."

Carlos nodded at the idea and said, "how about it babe?" looking over to Stephanie who froze up.

"Go back to New Jersey…go back home?" Stephanie said softly, "back to the 'burg?"

"You don't have to go to the 'burg, babe," Carlos said softly, kissing Stephanie's head, "You can stay far away from that area."

"Well, I'll be with you, and Heidi will be with Diesel and me, we won't have to go to the 'burg," Stephanie sighed before nodding her head, "Alright, we'll go to New Jersey to wait out this fiasco. Does that sound good Heidi…Heidi….HEIDI I'm talking to you!"

"My autograph "was the whimper Stephanie got, "My Orlando Bloom Autograph…"

"We'll get you another one, don't worry, Orlando Bloom will be back in Japan one day." Stephanie cooed, hugging Heidi to her.

"I got a restraining order from coming close to him remember, I can't be 500 yards close to him!" Heidi whined sitting up.

"Well you did jump him and then tried to rape him…" Stephanie said looking away from Heidi.

"He didn't say no…" Heidi whimpered, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of Diesel's shirt.

"He did, many times, Heidi, everyone heard through the hallway his room was-"

"I DIDN'T HEAR HIM SO IT WASN'T RAPE!" Heidi wailed, "My autograph!"

"You were always a baby Heidi, "Lord V. sighed shaking his head, "I'll be taking my leave, I'll drop in on you two when something comes up."

Lord V. Kissed Stephanie's forehead, and tried to kiss Heidi's, but she pushed her hand in his face saying, "I blame you for losing my Autograph, and for the bombing, ex-husbands always get the blame. Go to hell."

Lord V. sighed and said, "Have a nice night Heidi," before he left the hotel room. Heidi stuck her tongue out at him and hissed, "Dick."

Heidi turned her head to Stephanie and exclaimed, "do you think my home insurance covers bomb explosions?! Oh, that penthouse was a one of a kind, I had it built to suit me to a tee!"

"Now, don't worry your pretty head Heidi," Stephanie said as she took her phone out, "I've called the insurance agency, you're covered 100 percent, you should be, you pay 5 thousand a month for it. I called the police to tell them what you told me, they consider it a possible kidnapping and terrorist plot."

"All our clothes…and all 800 pairs of shoes…"Heidi whined, which made Stephanie pause and look over to Heidi.

"Our shoes...all our cute shoes are gone…" Stephanie hitched, earning a nod from Heidi, "We spent, so long with our shoes, we've searched everywhere, found rare one of a kinds, and now they're gone."

Diesel sighed and said, "Geez women, we'll buy you new shoes; shit they were only shoes…OUCH!"

Miko pinched his said and began to speak rapid Japanese. Carlos backed away from Diesel and said, "You're on your own with this one."

"They're not just shoes…"Heidi said in a soft voice her head bent, "Those were our babies…."

"We loved them, nurtured them, and gave them all the attention they needed," Stephanie said, a gleam in her eye advancing over to Diesel who was immobilized, but knew he was in danger.

"We spent so much time and energy with our babies…and you just say so nonchalantly that, we can just buy new ones, they're just shoes." Heidi raged getting up, "They weren't just shoes…."

"They…."

"Were…."

"Our…..:

"SOULS!" Stephanie and Heidi roared hitting Diesel on his injured back, causing him to scream in pain.

Carlos shook his head and said, "Diesel, never insult a woman's shoe collection, Babe, Heidi, I'm sure Ella will help you into putting the pieces of your soul back together, she'll help find you more babies, we must keep our Hunters happy right?"

"Oh Carlos, there's a reason why I adore you…" Stephanie sighed grabbing his right arm, while Heidi grabbed his left arm.

"Oh Carlos, I love you too, you're such a kind and considerate man," Heidi cooed, running her hands up and down Carlos's chest, "You can have me too if you want, I don't need Thaddeus, if I have you…."

"What?!" Diesel snapped looking up from the portable massage table, "Ranger! How could you steal my woman like that, after I saved her and everything, you're so cruel…"

"I have a gift with the ladies, Diesel." Carlos said winking at Heidi and Stephanie, "Come now ladies, we'll make plans to get clothes, and to find Heidi a hair stylist, it seems some of your hair is singed, but you're still gorgeous."

"Oh Carlos!" the women sighed as he led them out the room, "We love you!"

"Rico Suave wanna be…" Diesel growled, only to howl in agony when he felt a knot in his back be worked on, "Miko! Have mercy!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie held onto Carlos's hands as the plane began to descend from the air. The group decided it was best if they left Tuesday morning. they had spoken late into the night about being hunters and unmentionables. It didn't really matter to them; Lord V. didn't seem to mind that the two groups were intermingling. Carlos did warn that there are some Unmentionables that will take insult to their coupling and try to kill the women, but, they'd have to go through Diesel and Carlos first.

"Babe, don't be so nervous, you have me, and you have Heidi, we'll make sure no one bothers you." Carlos said, kissing Stephanie on her lips.

"Ugh…the moment I step foot in Trenton, the 'burg grapevine will know, and my mother will be stalking me." Stephanie sighed ringing her hands together, "I'm not ready, let's go back to Japan! Tell the pilot to turn this jet around!"

Carlos grabbed Stephanie's face and kissed her deeply. It was a bone melting kiss the shot right to her pelvic area, making her moan; maybe some sex will help too!

"Babe, not right here, the children are over there sleeping." Carlos growled, his eyes dark with want, "Wait until I get you to my bed, and then we'll have all the sex we want, but we have to get to Trenton first."

"Trenton sounds like a wonderful place; we should hurry up and land now!" Stephanie gushed bouncing in her seat, "HURRY UP AND LAND DAMN IT!"

(~~~~~~~~~)

Tank was waiting for the group at the entrance to Newark International. Tank was named just right, he looked like a tank. He was a tank. He was 6'5, well-muscled and had a shiny bald head. He skin was the color of dark chocolate and his brown eyes were serious. He was the co-owner of Rangeman Security and Ranger's best friend. And as his best friend he was concerned for him. That Diesel was a bad influence, and Tank wasn't about to let this crazy man ruin Carlos's life. Tank had serious belief that Ranger and Diesel were in a relationship. They would go out together every weekend. Ranger would pick up the tab when they went out to eat. They would pick up one woman together, but send her home 30 minutes later. It wasn't like he had any problems with gay men, but, those two make the oddest couple ever. And why his friend?! Couldn't Diesel have picked up Lester, the known man whore!

"Tank!" Diesel boomed walking up to the man, "How ya been, buddy, I have someone you should meet, her name is Heidi, and she's the apple of my eye…"

Diesel make a sound and wrapped an arm around a beautiful woman's waist. Tank nearly stumbled. How in the hell did Diesel managed to get her?!

"Tank, "Carlos said, nodding to Tank who nodded back with a, "Ranger."

"This is Stephanie, we met each other in Japan over the weekend," Carlos said showing Tank another beautiful woman.

Tank grunted and then looked at the two couple. They weren't gay, they have beautiful women, and seem completely smitten with them, this was a perfect time for him to say what he always wanted to say in situations like this.

"That'll do pig, That'll do, "Tank said before walking back to the large black SUV that was waiting for them.

"What the fuck did Tank mean?" Diesel asked Carlos, who shrugged his shoulder.

"I think he's happy we're not gay," Carlos said, "Welcome home Babe."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13: Calm(?) before the storm

(A/N: Here's chapter 13 enjoy, please read and review please, oh I applied to go this high end private college and got in, I'm so happy!)

(Disclaimer: not mine, not making any money from this, it's only for FUUUUN!)

(SMUT WARNING AWWW YEAH!)

Chapter 13: Calm(?) before the storm

Stephanie groaned softly, watching the exit for Trenton come up, shit, this was really happening, she was going home. She really didn't want to step foot back in this city. After all the heartache and trouble that occurred here, from age 7 to 26. Why did Master Z. have to be a pain in the ass, there were many drug lords that lose their drugs from other drug lords! Why them?! Couldn't Diesel and Carlos had been successful in their mission first?! That way those two could hide out in Tokyo with Heidi and her. This blow chunks, Heidi and her were homeless, they were being hunted down by a demon, and now she was back in Trenton, could anything get any worse?! No, don't say that Stephanie, things do get worse when you say something like that!

"Babe, don't worry, you don't need to go to the 'burg." Carlos reassured her again, placing a hand on her thigh and squeezing it.

"You don't go to the 'burg, 'burg goes to you." Stephanie said with a Russian accent, Causing Heidi to snort.

"Babe…"Carlos said, sliding his hand higher on her thigh, "Don't worry, all those bad thought about the 'burg will be gone soon."

Stephanie felt her nipples harden at that statement, oh yeah, she couldn't wait! She was going to get it in!

"That's my girl!" Heidi cheered from her perch on Diesel's lap, "My girl Stephanie, she's going to have some sex!"

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Stephanie sighed, blushing hard, causing Carlos to chuckle.

"Don't be shy Stephanie, sex is a wonderful thing, it makes everything better." Diesel said, rubbing Heidi's bottom "Isn't that right baby?"

"Oh yes, and you burn calories when you fuck, and semen is an excellent source of Zinc and Protein." Heidi said, turning to look at Diesel who growled in approval.

"God damn baby, you're such a fucking turn on…" Diesel groaned, capturing Heidi's lips into a kiss

"I'm glad he's found someone like him," Tank commented from the driver seat, "Now, he can move out of RangeMan, far, far away."

"Sorry Tank, but I'm here to stay!" Diesel said, breaking the kiss, with a smile, "Gotta protect the women from a drug lord, Rangeman is the safest place to do so."

"So close…"Tank sighed as they drove down Haywood, "So fucking close…."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Range man was a seven story building In the nicer part of Trenton. It was close to a three story townhouse development and further away from the 'burg, which suited Stephanie just fine. It wasn't fancy looking; it looked more intimidating than anything. What a perfect place to be protected from an evil drug lord.

Tank pulled the SUV into the underground garage and said, "We're here."

"Great, I'm pretty hungry," Stephanie said, feeling the jet lag set in, "And I'm tired, I could use a nap."

"You're in for a treat, Ella is a wonderful cook Steph," Diesel said, helping Heidi out the SUV, "I bet she could make us something real fast, whenever Ranger cooks, it's always rabbit food, what am I a cute cuddly furry?!"

"You can cook?" Stephanie asked with a smile, earning a nod from Ranger, "Ahh! My kind of man, someone who can feed me!"

"I can do more than feed you babe," Carlos said softly in her ear, "Once the children are down for their naps, I'll show you…"

"A nap sure does sound good," Heidi yawned rubbing her eyes, "But a five egg omelet sounds even better, come along slave, get my bags, I want an omelet!"

"Yes mistress!" Diesel sighed, picking up all five bags Heidi had, before following Heidi to the elevator, "What kind of omelet does the sexy mistress want."

"Lobster, Swiss cheese with white truffles, and bacon, and pancakes, better make It a brunch," Heidi said waving a hand to Stephanie and Carlos, "Come along, Diesel's making us brunch!"

"I've never been one to turn down free food," Stephanie said, trotting after Heidi and Diesel.

"Of course not, you're a fatty," Heidi said to Stephanie, who bristled in anger.

"Am not!" Stephanie said poking Heidi in her butt, "You are, a five egg omelet? Fucking fatty!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO FUCK YOU!"

Tank looked over to Carlos and said, "Are you sure it's safe to let those two loose in Rangeman, they look like they'll cause trouble."

"I'm sure my men can handle two beautiful women like those two." Carlos said turning to Tank, "I'll be down at 1 today."

"Yes sir," Tank said, as he and Carlos went over to the elevator, where Stephanie and Heidi were still fighting over which one was fatter.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"We're both fat!" Stephanie sighed, eating the omelet Diesel made her, "This is so good Diesel, where'd you learn to cook like this!"

"From a friend of mine, he was a five star chef, told me that if I could cook great, all the ladies would love me." Diesel said making another Omelet for Heidi, who was waving her plate around in the air singing for more food, "I'm Heidi's slave aren't I?"

"You're my slave too," Stephanie said, her face serious, "You will make me all the food I want, until I die."

"No way!" Heidi said, glaring at Stephanie, "You can keep Rick Suave! Diesel's mine!"

"it's Rico Suave, Heidi," Carlos said, eating the egg white omelet Diesel made, "And you're both wrong, he's my slave, he needs to compensate for all the food I bought him, by cooking for me."

The four had made their way up to the seventh floor penthouse of Rangeman. It was definitely a male's house. There was no touch of personal things. The furniture was black and modern. It made Stephanie want to put some of her touches up here, like this penthouse should belong to her too. After all, she wasn't going to let Carlos go now was she.

"Guys, guys, there's enough Diesel for all of you," Diesel said with a smile, as he made food, "you can everything you want too."

Diesel leered to Heidi who flushed and said, "Oh Big D., you sure do know how to make an old woman blush."

"How old are you Heidi," Stephanie asked, "You look 27, like you did 5 years ago too."

"Oh, I'm pretty old," Heidi said her eyes, never leaving the omelet Diesel was making, "Older than you think I am."

"You're 38," Stephanie said, earning a head shake.

"Older." Heidi said, making a sound of happiness as another omelet was given to her, "Try again."

"44?"

"Older."

"51?"

"Older."

"67?"

"Older."

"….125?"

"Older."

"Geez, 125,000?!" Stephanie exclaimed looking at Heidi with a look, "Don't tell me you're older than that."

"Okay, I won't," Heidi said eating her food with a smile, "But, I can tell you, I'm the oldest out of all of you!"

"Does that make you a cougar?" Diesel said, leaning up against Heidi, "Cos, I love older women."

"I'm a Saber toothed Tiger baby!" Heidi cooed, causing Diesel to swoon and faint in his chair, "Diesel, are you okay?"

"Saber Toothed Tiger…how old is this woman?" Carlos asked Stephanie who shrugged her shoulder.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Here's the keys to the apartment on the fourth floor," Carlos said, giving Heidi the keys, "It's the one right beside Lester's, I'm sure you, Diesel and Lester will become best friends."

Heidi yawned and said, "Whatever, come on Diesel, I'm tired, I could use a nap." Walking to the elevator, "See ya tonight, I'm beat!"

Diesel picked Heidi up and said, "I'll carry you, wouldn't want you to fall on your sexy ass."

"You're so thoughtful." Heidi sighed, wrapping her arms around Diesel's neck, "Thank you Thaddeus!"

"Call me Diesel…"Diesel sighed, entering the elevator.

Stephanie smiled and said, "Those two are so cute, I'm glad we got them together, maybe we can send Find A Mate their mushy story on how they got together."

Carlos, wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist, peppering her neck with kisses, "Later, right now, I take you to my bed, and ravage you."

"Sir yes Sir!" Stephanie exclaimed, letting Carlos sweep her off her feet, "I hope Carlos Jr. is standing to attention?"

"Nothing little about me Babe," Carlos said with a wink, causing Stephanie moan, as they walked into the large bedroom.

Carlos tossed Stephanie on the bed, climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. Their tongues swept through each other's mouth, hands tugging at pieces of offensive clothes that block their way to glorious bare skin. Carlos pulled at Stephanie's mouth with his teeth, and then attacked her neck, ripping off the tank top to reveal a lacey blue bra and a vast expansion of pale skin. Mocha latte colored hands cupped her covered breast, thumbs circling the hardening nipples. Stephanie moaned softly feeling his teeth leave marks on her neck, she wanted everyone to see who she belonged to.

Carlos lifted his head up from her neck and kissed Stephanie gently, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it causally to the side. He smiled watching Stephanie's eyes darken in lust, once she saw his toned chest. He let her run her hands on his chest, his breath hitching as she plucked his nipples. He felt his dick swell as he watched her lick her lips in anticipation. Carlos moved out the way as Stephanie got up on her knees, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the black sheets that lay on the bed.

Stephanie smiled coyly at him and then leaned down to lick a trail of fire from his neck down to the edge of his jeans. Dios this woman was going to kill him. Stephanie lifted her head and with her tongue, begun to circle his nipples alternating between each one. She watched as he came undone with only her tongue. When she latched onto his nipple with her teeth, he cried out, nearly cumming from that, but he had more self-control than that. Stephanie moaned, letting the vibrations run through him as she licked his nipples. She gasped feeling hands go through her hair and pull her up to Carlos's face, so he could kiss her deeply.

Large hands found the front clasp of her bra, and popped it off, making her breast tumble out, large perky and ready for Carlos's mouth, which watered at the sight of hard pink nipples. Dios thank you for this bounty in front of him!

Carlos latched onto one nipple, sucking it, biting it, licking it, causing Stephanie to shudder above him. She had swung he body over his, his large thigh now pressed against her pussy, which she was rubbing against his jean cladded thigh, completely coming undone. Large hands cupped Stephanie's breast, tugging at the nipple that wasn't being sucked. Stephanie gripped Carlos's head, running her hands through his thick hair. She had died and gone to heaven. Holy shit!

Stephanie pulled away from Carlos's mouth, slid down his body and grabbed the buttons of his jeans.

"May I?" she asked with a smile, tugging at the buttons.

"Oh yes, you may." Carlos said, watching as Stephanie unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted his hips to let her pull them down and smiled at the gasp she gave.

Stephanie was looking at the largest dick she had ever seen. It was nearly as big as the dildo her grandmother sent her. She grabbed it by the shaft and with a shy tongue, licked the head that was shining with pre-cum , causing Carlos to gasp, bucking his hips up. She smiled, savoring the taste of Carlos, and then wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick, causing him to groan, "Babe…you're killing me."

She felt his hands go to her hair and slowly coaxed her to lower her mouth on him, until she couldn't take any more. The rest she couldn't take, she wrapped her hand around and began to rub it, as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking the large vein at under his shaft. Carlos moaned loudly, thrusting into Stephanie's mouth, this was nirvana!

Stephanie moaned loudly and then pulled off of Carlos's dick, making her growl in protest.

"Shush, you'll like this," Stephanie cooed, her voice rough with lust.

She ran her hand up and down his erection, making it slick with her saliva and his pre-cum. Once he was nice and slippery, she laid on her stomach, and sandwiched his erection between her breast, slowly sliding them up and down his pole, causing him to shudder and groan with delight.

Carlos nearly came at the sight of Stephanie squeezing his dick in between her breast. Holy shit, he had never had this done to him before. It felt amazing, and with every slide, her tongue would sweep out and lick the head of his cock. He wasn't going to last long, as he was fucked by her breast. With one last swipe, Carlos came with a roar, watching Stephanie swallow his semen her eyes closed in bliss as she did.

"Dios babe," Carlos whimpered, sitting up, watching Stephanie scrape the access cum that hit her breast with her fingers and lick the soiled digits, "Where'd you learn that trick?!"

Stephanie smiled and winked, "I don't kiss and tell now Carlos, but I did have a very good teacher." She blushed at what she said.

"Come here babe, and ride my face while I wait to get hard," Carlos said, his eyes black with lust.

He didn't wait for her to move, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up, situating her until her mound was on his face and he was devouring her like a starving man does a piece of fruit. Her screams and squeals of pleasure egging him on. His tongue and teeth bit at her, toying with her clitoris, her inner and outer lips, that were nice and bald. His fingers found their way into her dripping opening, and they were roughly thrusting into her, hooked to catch her g-spot, causing her to cry out loudly and grind against his face. She was going to cum all over his face,, and it was going to be so good!

Stephanie felt her pelvic clench in pleasure, she felt the biggest orgasm of her life hit its peak and then she cumming, her hearing muted and her vision fading at the edge. Her muscles contracted, and released, she felt her juices fly out, soaking Carlos's face. It was all too much for her, and she blacked out.

Stephanie woke up to the feeling of a large cock, toying with her opening. She smiled and moaned in pleasure, rotating her hips. She gasped feeling the head breach her and then Carlos was slowly sliding into her, all the way to the hilt. Stephanie heard him whisper, "So tight," and then slide out of her and slam right back in, causing them both to cry out in pure ecstasy. It wasn't gentle soft love making, it was a hard fuck. Teeth bit available skin, hips hit hips, making delicious sounds that egged them on. They were loud noises and grunts as they fucked. Carlos was deeper than any other lover had been, it was the best fuck Stephanie had. She felt her orgasm build up again, this one more tamer than the one that made her pass out, but still as good as the last one.

"OH SHIT!" Stephanie shrieked cumming around Carlos, "SO GOOD!"

Carlos growled, "Dios Babe!" and came deep into Stephanie, before he fell beside her.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had," Carlos said, scooping Stephanie into his arms, "If I knew who your teacher was, I'd send them diamonds."

"Heidi has so many diamonds, send her Sapphires, she likes that stone." Stephanie sighed falling asleep.

Carlos groaned and tried not to picture Stephanie learning tricks from blue eyes looking up at experienced amber eyes as she stuck her tongue out to lick the dildo her grandmother sent Dios, these women were going to kill them all.

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14:Morelli and Z

(A/N: here's Chapter 14, enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY ITS JUST FOR FUN!)

Chapter 14: Morelli and Z.

Diesel set Heidi on the ground, to let her unlock the door to the apartment on the fourth floor of Rangeman. It was a nice size one bedroom apartment with a combined living and dining space. There was a nice modern kitchen, and a door led off into a nice bathroom. It was sparsely furnished with all black furniture.

"I can't wait to get back to Japan, I'll have to find a new penthouse, Stephanie said they won't rebuild it, it's not sound structurally. And that was the best spot in Tokyo." Heidi sighed, slipping off her high heels at the front door, "I'm beat, I'm going to lie down and sleep."

Diesel leered at Heidi's moving backside, "Oh yeah, I'm going to lie down too, don't worry Heidi, I'll keep you warm."

Heidi grunted and walked into the bedroom, threw herself on the queen size bed, and was fast asleep. Diesel shook his head, like he wanted sex anyways, a nap would be good, and then afterwards, he would ravage Heidi.

Diesel lay in the bed, beside Heidi, who shuffled closer to him. Diesel swooned and he placed a hand on her hip, this was going to be a nice nap. Diesel smiled and closed his eyes to sleep, but a foot to his stomach had him up. Diesel groaned and grabbed his stomach, only for a hand to hit his chest. What the hell?

Diesel turned and watched Heidi twist and turn in her sleep, he limbs flaying out and hitting anything in their path. Oh great, she's perfect in everything else, but when's she's asleep, she fails at that. Diesel got up off the bed, mad his way to the couch that was in the living area. He grabbed a couch pillow, laid his frame down on it, and then fell asleep, so much for Heidi being a cuddle bug.

(~~~~~~~~)

"Diesel," Heidi said poking the sleeping man in his side, "Diesel, wake up!"

Diesel groaned and open his eye, the clock on the wall that the couch was in front of said it was 4 in the afternoon, they slept the whole day away. Diesel sat up and rub the sleep out his eye, "Yes Heidi?"

"Why weren't you in the bed with me?" Heidi asked her voice rough with sleep, "I reached for you, but you weren't there"

Diesel nearly melted at the pout she gave him, "Oh you were sleeping so peacefully, that I didn't want to disturb you!"

"Aw, you're so sweet, Diesel." Heidi said with a smile, kissing him on his lips, "You're much better than your brother, he told me he didn't sleep in the same bed as me was because I was a violent sleeper, he told me that I gave him a black eye once, the nerve of that fucker!"

"The nerve of that man!" Diesel said with false shock, getting up and hugging Heidi, "I would have been in that bed with you, if you hadn't look so angelic, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you! Which is why I did the right thing and left you alone in the bed!"

"Diesel you're such a gentleman!" Heidi said with a smile, "Come on, let's go get Stephanie and Carlos, I'm starving!"

"You always are…" Diesel said as Heidi slipped her heels on, "It's four in the afternoon now, well, they should be done with their fucking!"

(~~~~~~~)

The moment Heidi and Diesel walked into the Penthouse, they had full blown leers on their faces. Carlos and Stephanie were on the couch, talking to each other. They may have looked nice and refreshed but the smell of sex lingered in the air, oh, they were quite busy.

"You two did it…." Heidi giggled her face flush, "oh ho ho! It must have been good, you face is brighter than the sun Stephanie!"

Stephanie yelped as Heidi pounced on her, "On a scale of one to ten, rate his dick and the sexual encounter…"

Stephanie blushed and said, "Heidi! Geez…okay, it was an eleven!" earning a squeal from Heidi, "Well what about you and Diesel?"

"We haven't had sex yet," Diesel said, slapping Carlos on the back, "You did good, now, go home and be a family man."

"Diesel, you're talking nonsense again," Carlos said wrapping an arm around Stephanie, "Stephanie had a very good teacher who taught her well."

Stephanie blushed mumbling, "Carlos!" while Carlos looked up at Diesel, jerking his head at Heidi, who was leering like a damn lecher.

Holy shit…and they called Diesel a pervert! Diesel walked over to Heidi, grabbed her hand and said, "Marry me, oh perverted one…teach me the ways of perversions."

"You tit fucked him, didn't you?" Heidi said, pulling her hand from Diesel's grasp, "He has that look in his eyes, like 'there's something we will be doing again.'"

"HEIDI I DON'T KISS AND TELL!" Stephanie exclaimed, while Heidi said, "I've trained you well little one.."

"Please tell me you'll that to me!" Diesel asked, crawling over to Heidi, who turned her head away, "Don't do this to me Heidi!"

"I'm not answering you, I'm too hungry to answer, I need food!" Heidi said, her nose in the air, "I want…a meatball sub."

Stephanie pushed Heidi off her and said, "Pinos, oh man, that would great for dinner, let's get Pino's pizza! I haven't had Pinos in forever!"

"Hey it has been awhile since me and Lester got Pinos," Diesel said thoughtfully, "Let's go get some Pinos, I'll buy!"

"This is the second time he's offered to pay for anything," Carlos said getting and shaking Heidi's hand, "You've done well training him Heidi."

(~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie groaned, looking at the pizza shop, it was full of cops that had Just gotten off of work, shit, how could she had forgotten that Pinos was a 'burg hotspot.

"I'll stay in the car, while you guys go get the food; I want a meatball sub and a meat orgy pizza." Stephanie said sliding down the seat of the Cayenne that Carlos was driving.

"No," Heidi said opening the door, to get out, "You come and order, if I order for you it's going to be a salad with nothing on it!"

Stephanie hissed looking at Heidi, "You sassy bitch! Fine, just, cover me!" getting out the car to stand beside her.

"Babe, don't worry, we have you covered," Carlos said wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist, and led her behind Heidi and Diesel who were talking about what they would order.

The moment the four stepped into the shop, everyone fell quiet. They were all looking at them like they were zoo attractions. Heidi looked around and snapped, "Do you mind?! We're trying to come and eat in peace, we're not a bunch of things you can gawk at, Geez you Americans! So rude turn around and eat damn it!"

The people in Pino's turned around and resumed eating their food, they were quieter though, as if they were trying to find out who the women were.

Carlos grabbed a booth for them in the back of the shop, Diesel and him sitting with their backs to the wall. A waitress came back to them asked what they wanted to drink. Carlos asked for a water, Diesel and Stephanie asked for beer, and Heidi asked for a bottle of red wine. The waitress gave Heidi an odd look and said, "We don't carry wine, we carry beer, soda and water."

"You guys suck, I want a red wine, and an Italian restaurant doesn't have it! Fine, fine, fine, gimme a damn sprite." Heidi sighed, her mood now dark. She frowned darkly and then crossed her arms and rested her head and then grumbled darkly.

"It's okay Heidi; we'll get you a bottle when we leave." Stephanie sighed, patting Heidi's arm, "She's a big baby when she doesn't get what she wants. You should have seen her when Orlando Bloom told her no the first time she offered to have sex with him."

"What about the second time?" Carlos asked Stephanie, who shuddered.

"She tried to rape him, that's what." Stephanie said, petting Heidi's head, "Now, now, we'll get good wine, the stuff that's been aged for over 90 years."

"Whatever…."Heidi pouted, "I'm over it, let's just enjoy our meal!"

The waitress came back with their drinks, a bottle of water for Carlos, a pitcher of Beer that Stephanie and Diesel would share, and a red cup full of sprite.

"We'll have two meatball subs," Diesel started but Heidi stopped him.

"I'll have three meatball subs, so will she, we'll have the largest pizza size you have, nothing but meat on it, we'll have a large cheesy pizza, an order of bread knots, and Rick Suave will have a garden salad with an air dressing, got it?"

"yes ma'am, "The waitress said to Heidi who smiled and sipped her soda, "It'll be out soon."

"Use fatties have to stick together," Heidi said, as she and Stephanie fist pounded, "Two meatball subs…like that will fill us up!"

"I know right, you men are so dumb sometimes." Stephanie said, glaring at Diesel, "A way to a woman's heart is her stomach! You're dating a woman who ate ten eggs in one sitting, Diesel!"

"Stephanie Plum? Is that you!" a voice said making Stephanie turn, "Well I'll be dammed! You look great!"

"Eddie!" Stephanie said getting up and hugging the man, "How are you?! How's my cousin?"

Eddie smiled and said, "Great! Does your mother know that your back in town?"

"No, but give her a minute, she'll know soon enough." Stephanie huffed looking around Pino's, "I bet she'll come busting in here demanding I come home with her."

"I feel sorry for you Steph," Eddie sighed, "How is Japan, you still working for that Model, Your grandma showed us a picture of her, and she's a looker!"

"I love Japan, I'm only going to be home for a bit, Heidi is great, she's over there with her boyfriend and my boyfriend," Stephanie said pointing to the three in the back.

"You got Ranger? Phew, I've never seen that man with a woman before; you're really lucky Steph, that's one good man."

"I know," Stephanie said with a smile, "I really do love him."

"I'm glad for you Steph, you should have killed that Dick." Eddie said with a wink, "I would have made sure that file would have gotten lost."

"It was nice seeing you, tell Shirley I said hi!" Stephanie said, before going back to the table, and seeing 10 empty red cups, and Heidi, bouncing in her seat.

"I drank too much sprite, I got pissed at the waitress so I drunk all the soda I could, forcing her to come back and give me refills, I told her I wanted a new cup with each refill, I shouldn't have done that, "Heidi said before she pushed Stephanie out the way, "I gotta go pee!"

"I told her stop, but she wouldn't." Carlos said with a small smile, "Diesel was encouraging her too, two peas in a pod."

"Two peas in a pod that are in love," Stephanie said, grabbing Carlos's hand, "Just like us."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Master Z. smirked looking down at the pictures of the women his men had managed to get. These were the bitches that ruined his six billion dollar compound. The curly haired one was pretty, with blue eyes and a no nonsense look on her face as she stared down the men that had surrounded her and the person she was with the day that Trevor had ambushed her. She would die slowly. The other one, the tall one, she was a sex bomb. They had taken a picture of her in only a long shirt. Her eyes had been cut but he could tell they were amber colored. She had her arms crossed and had her pretty nose up in the air. Holy shit, they don't make them like this anymore. She was powerful, he could tell, by the blatant way she calmly swept aside the threat of his men. He would keep this one. She was a model, quite famous in Asia and Europe. He could see her warming his bed, though he highly doubt that she would come willingly. Oh well, chains will keep her in track and if she was defiant, he would whip her.

She did look like a screamer…

Master Z. looked down at the bounty the Americans put on them, 2 billion dollars for both of them would sure make them popular. The bounty would be posted in the morning, and then, maybe then, those two women would be his. One to kill and the other to keep as a concubine. Or maybe he'd keep both…he always did like more than one toy.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Joe Morelli sighed as the person on the other end of the phone shouted at him.

"Morelli, is the new compound up and running?" a voice snapped angrily, "Master Z. is not pleased with you Americans, you are lucky he has given you another chance, since you somehow talked your way out of making the government pay back the bribe money Master.Z gave to you all."

"The new Compound is open Trevor, it's in Trenton in the old paper mill factory, and no one will go to it, since it's being protected by the FBI." Joe said, rubbing his tired eyes, "I am grateful that Master. Z gave us a second chance."

Joe knew that the US government had already spent that damn money, even though Joe had told them not to spend it yet, but to keep it in that account that Master Z. had put it in.

"Good, this is your last chance, don't fuck it up, Master Z. already has the picture of the two women, they will be broadcast in the US tomorrow morning."

"Okay Trevor, I'll call you later," Joe said, hanging the phone up with a huff. He couldn't fuck this up, or else Master Z. would destroy the United States with a flick of his finger, why did he have to tell the head of the FBI to tell the top officials to accept that music. Shit….

Joe climbed out his brand new Tahoe, and walked into Pinos only to get hit by a flash of pink.

"Sorry, I gotta go pee! "a woman exclaimed, running to the bathroom of Pinos, dressed in a short sun dress that stopped mid-thigh.

Joe had never seen her around town, he would have remembered seeing a woman like that before, she was a cute sex kitten, with long black hair and milk chocolate skin that should melt on him. Yummy, a devil food cupcake with cherry red frosting, just waiting to be licked off by his tongue. moist and melt in his mouth.

Joe smirked followed the woman to the restroom area. He would need to try a sample of her.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a sound of happiness as she emptied her bladder, she would never do that again. She was in one of the empty two stalls of the women's restroom of Pino's. Heidi ignored the sound of the door to the restroom being open in favor of flushing the toilet. Heidi exit the bathroom stall and went to wash her hands. She looked up to check her hair out and paused seeing a man in the bathroom, staring at her, with lust.

Heidi turned the faucets off, dried her hands and left the restroom, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Yes?" Heidi asked the man, turning to look at him.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here before," the man said flashing a smile to Heidi, who rose her eyebrow, "I would remember seeing someone as fine as you."

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "Pardon me sir, my boyfriend is waiting for me, along with my food, so I'll take my leave…"

"You don't have to be with him, you can be with me, cupcake…"the man said, causing Heidi to bristle.

"What the fuck, am I some kind of food?" Heidi snapped pulling her arm away from the man, "If you think cute, food nicknames is what women want, you're dumb as fuck!"

Heidi turned and quickly left the bathroom. The man followed her as she walked out the small alcove that the bathrooms were in.

"Fuck off…"Heidi said to the man, as she walked to her booth, "I just want to eat my food in peace, and then go home and get laid."

"I can fuck you baby, you'd look so sexy underneath-"the man started but Heidi shut him up with an uppercut to his chin, causing him to go flying into an empty table. The man groaned and rolled off it. Heidi sniffed and then walked back to the booth she was sitting at and sat down.

"Hey baby, your knuckles look bruised everything alright?" Diesel asked Heidi who smiled and said, "Nope, just had a run in with a pervert! Oh just in time our food is here!"

(~~~~~~~)

Watching Heidi and Stephanie eat, was like watching good porn. You know, it has plot, good flow, and everything seemed so natural, instead of faked orgasms and facial expressions.

"Oh my god Stephanie…." Heidi moaned as she pulled at the melted mozzarella cheese with her teeth, "So good, I love this place, so, much!"

Diesel and Carlos could only watch as the women made love to their food. Their eyes were closed in bliss. Tongues snaked out to catch sauce from the pizza slices. Heidi and Stephanie did not lie when they said they would eat their three meatball subs. They ate them in eight bites. Each large sub was gone in eight bites. After they had thoroughly fucked their subs, they attacked the pizza. Moaning and groaning loudly.

"I'm in love," Diesel swooned, watching Heidi fight with Stephanie over the last piece of pizza, "How can they eat three subs and two pizzas in under an hour?"

"We're hunters duh!" Stephanie said looking up, causing her to lose the last slice of pizza, "Our metabolism is faster than other people. Heidi here eats enough for 10 people, but never seems to be full."

"That's alright babe, I'll keep you full," Ranger purred, causing Stephanie to shudder in pleasure.

Heidi licked her finger sauce free and said, "Can we leave now, there was a pervert in the women's restroom, and I for one would not like to be in a place where men creep in the restroom!"

"A man in the bathroom?" Carlos echoed concerned, "What did he look like."

"HE had brown hair, brown eyes, 6'1, above average build, he was wearing jeans a shirt, a detective badge," Heidi said wiping her hands with napkins, "Oh, he called me cupcake, and tried to seduce me, I upper cut his ass into the tables, watched him run off with his bruised ego."

"Morelli,"Stephanie, Diesel and Carlos said at the same time, causing Heidi to say, "More-who?"

Stephanie cursed loudly when her phone went off, "It's my mother!" looking down at her phone screen, "I don't want to answer it…."

Heidi sighed and grabbed the phone and answered it with a soft, "Yes?"

"Stephanie, this is your mother," Helen said to Heidi who rolled her eyes and then ask, "Why do you say that when you call Stephanie, of course we know it's you Helen, your name pops up when you call Stephanie at 3 in the morning, when I'm trying to sleep, because I just came home from a photo shot where I was painted in melted chocolate for three hours."

"Hello Heidi, is Stephanie around?" Helen asked Heidi who sighed and said, "Here Stephanie, it's your mother."

"Hello mother," Stephanie said with fake enthusiasm, "How are you today?"

"When were you going to tell me you were back home?" Helen asked Stephanie who rolled her eyes, "I want you home for dinner tomorrow, no ifs and or buts, I'll make pineapple upside down cake."

"Well, if you're going to make that yummy cake…can't say no to that yummy cake…" Stephanie said with a smile, "I'll be there at 6 PM sharp, as always."

"Good." And then Helen hung up. Stephanie sighed and said, "I have to go to my parents' house…."

"I'll go with you!" Heidi said with a smile, "So will Diesel!"

"What?" Diesel said looking up.

"What about you Carlos?" Stephanie asked Carlos who nodded his head.

"It'll be a family trip," Carlos said with a smile, "now, let's go pay the bill and get you two home."

(~~~~~~~~)

Diesel sighed and closed the door to the apartment that Heidi and Diesel were staying in. they spent the rest of the night on the seventh floor talking and playing games until one in the morning.

"I'm beat, shit Heidi, I'm ready to fall asleep, wanna take a shower with me, I promise not to touch anything." Diesel said turning around from the door and nearly swooned at the sight.

Heidi stood before him, naked, and holding a long length of rope in one hand, and a whip in the other hand.

"You wanted to learn the sexual arts of Lady H." Heidi purred, her eyes darkening in lust, "so we'll start with lesson one, Lady H. is a Masochist and loves a solid whipping."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "Lesson one is a good lesson to start with." Going over to Heidi and grabbing the rope, "I happen to know many knots."

Heidi smiled and said, "I hope you can keep up with the classwork….."

TBC…..


	15. Chapter 15: Bounty

(A/N: here's chapter 15, enjoy, read and review please!)

Not mine, not making any money, it's just for fun!

WARNING: SMUT and BDSM (AWWWW YEAAAAAAH)

Chapter 15: Bounty

Heidi moaned as the ropes dug tighter into her arms and thighs. The friction it made as it rubbed against her skin was delicious. Diesel wasn't lying when he said he knew many knots and ties. He had effectively tied her down to the bed in the apartment. She was lying face up and watching with anticipation as Diesel tested out the whip she gave him. It wasn't really a whip, more like a riding crop made of springy material and wrapped in smooth leather. Heidi knew that when it hit her it would leave red marks and the sting will linger on, long after the whipping.

She couldn't wait.

Diesel slapped the end of the crop against his hand, enjoying the feel of the leather and the sting it left. Not even the girl who gave good head when she was drunk be as kinky as Heidi. The moment he had tied her up, she was begging him to whip he already. Diesel turned around and said, "How did I get so lucky?! I bet she'll do anal with me too, and all the other good things I like to do!"

Diesel swooned but stopped quickly when Heidi snapped, "Diesel! Hurry up and whip me you dick!"

Diesel narrowed his eyes and then turned around, a smirk on his face. "And who here made you the boss of this situation, I for one see only one person in charge of this thing, and that's me, little demanding thing aren't you?"

He walked over to the bed and leaned over Heidi's frame, grabbing a handful of thick black hair and tugging her head back. He didn't expect for Heidi to protest. All she did was cry out in pleasure and try to rub her bound thighs together.

"DO you like it when I pull your hair," Diesel whispered in Heidi's ear, earning a breathless yes from her, "That's not good enough! You address me as Sir!"

"Sweet shits and fucks! Yes sir, I love it when you pull my hair!" Heidi yelped as Diesel tugged her hair again, "Holy shit, I love it sir, I want more."

Diesel smiled and kissed Heidi, owning her mouth, biting her lips her tongue, anything he could bite, leaving her dazed and her mouth swollen. Diesel rubbed his erection through his pants and then said, "You want to be whipped?"

Heidi nodded her head and whined, "Please sir! Whip this naughty woman of yours, own her body, please, hurry up and do it!"

Heidi let out a small cry as the crop landed on her stomach. It stung so good, and the red mark that was beginning to form looked so hot. Diesel smiled and ran the whip up and Down Heidi's body. He tickled under her arms, he sensually ran it down her thighs, he bought the riding crop to her lips and man her suck on the end of it, forcing her to make lewd sounds as she did. This was the hottest thing Diesel had ever done. He had to be careful, or he would bust a nut soon.

Diesel lifted the crop up and then bought it down on the swell of her breast. He gave her light quick whips that made her breast bounce from the strokes. Heidi could only whimper and moan, twisting in the bonds as her breast were whipped without mercy. The strokes became longer, and the crop lingered on her breast. Diesel raised his arm high and bought the whip down over her nipple hard, causing Heidi to seize up and scream, her orgasm sweeping through her body. It was the hottest thing Diesel had ever seen, watching Heidi try to clench her thighs shut, her eyes rolling back into her head. Why in the world would Victor give this woman up?!

Heidi sighed on the bed, looked up at Diesel and said, "Thank you sir, may I have another?"

(~~~~~~~~~)

He had whipped her for nearly an hour, watching her come undone as the he rained down blows on every surface of her skin. He had whipped Heidi's pussy one time and she came multiple times as he did. Diesel dropped the crop and looked down at Heidi. She was a mess, her hair was flying everywhere and her body covered in whip marks, her pussy was soaking wet, forming a large wet spot on the bed and staining her thighs. Her amber eyes were so dark that they were almost black; they were staring at him too. Heidi opened her mouth and said in a rough voice, "Please sir….fuck my pussy!"

Who was Diesel to deny the wants of a beautiful woman? Diesel quickly untied Heidi and flipped her on her stomach, raising her bottom in the air. Diesel licked his lips looking down at Heidi's pussy. It was so wet. Her lips had pulled back from the whipping, from arousal to expose her pink flesh. She was a leaking faucet; Diesel would have to whip her every time they had sex.

Diesel groaned, pulling out his erection. This was it, they were finally going to do it! they were going to have sex! He rubbed the length of his erection against Heidi's mound, making them both moan at the sensations. Diesel grabbed Heidi's hip and with one thrust, breached her, causing them both to groan in pleasure.

Heidi dropped her head feeling Diesel fill her up. Fuck, this man was ginormous! He put Herby Horsecock to shame. The way her body opened up to him and took him all the way, had her shaking from the force of it. Though, if this man doesn't start moving, she was going to make him move. She didn't have to wait long for Diesel to move, he began to piston in and out of her, his large hands slapping her bottom, and back, raining hard blows on her back, causing her to shudder and moan from the pain and pleasure. They were so close, and all it took was for Diesel to stick his thumb in her anus to cause her to arch her back and scream, her tightening muscles making Diesel cum, pulling his dick in deeper.

"Holy shit, that was the best sex ever, Victor would have never whipped me like that, he was such a softie." Heidi sighed as they laid on the bed, panting hard.

Diesel kissed Heidi and said, "anything you want, you get." Earning a leer from Heidi.

"I could go for round two…."Heidi said, straddling Diesel, "This time, I'm on top!"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lester moaned putting his pillow over his head. The bed from the other room had stop hitting the wall his bed was on, and the loud cries and moans had stop too. He had been awaken rudely to the sounds of a good fucking, and it wasn't him who was doing it. It was his new neighbor and the wildcat he had with him. From the sounds of it, there had been a whipping and a through fucking. Lester groaned, he wasn't going to lie, he was jealous and horny. Where could he find a woman like that?! Lester wouldn't dwell on it, he had to get up at six and do his shift.

Lester smiled, pulled the pillow from his head and said, "Perfect, no more sex nosies." Closing his tired eyes to go back to sleep.

A loud "OH FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!" had Lester sitting up in his. He growled lowly, got out of bed. he walked through his apartment and exited it, and went over to his neighbor's door, pounding on it.

"Hey! There are some people trying to sleep, some of us have to get up in two hours!" Lester roared, pounding on the door, "Can you please keep your fuck noises down to a minimum please?!"

Lester heard shuffling in the apartment, and the door opened to reveal Diesel, in only a pair of skimpy boxer/briefs. Lester heard footsteps behind Diesel and saw a beautiful woman latch onto Diesel, and kiss his neck.

"Tell our neighbor to fuck off, and come back to bed," The woman purred and groped Diesel in front of Lester.

"Hey man, if I knew it was you, I would have asked to join." Lester said stunned watching the woman trot back to the bedroom, in only Diesel's flannel shirt.

"Sorry brah," Diesel said with a leer, "This one is a keeper, she's just like me. She can never get enough of it."

Diesel and Lester pounded fist as Lester said, "Keep it real, your training is complete, achievement unlocked; sexy kink partner."

"I'll wear that badge with honor…" Diesel said before he closed the door in Lester's face. Lester went back into his apartment and said, "My man Diesel, got himself a right freak."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos kissed Stephanie deeply, before he got out of bed to start his day. He would love to sleep in with her, but Rangeman didn't run itself. He told her to come down to the 5th floor if she needed anything, and that Ella would be up with breakfast soon.

He took a quick shower and dressed quickly, before making his way down to his office on the fifth floor. Everyone on the fifth floor quickly began to look busy, as Carlos walked by, his eyes looking out for slackers. He found Lester half asleep in his cubicle.

"Santos are you sleeping on the Job?" Carlos asked Lester who perked up, shaking his head.

"No bossman, Diesel had me up all night, he was fucking this sex bomb, man, they were doing things that kept me awake," Lester said rubbing his eyes, "They were quite loud."

"Wake you ass up Santos, if I see you over here slouching at your computer, I'll put you on cameras for a week." Carlos growled before walking away from Lester, who whimpered, "Yes sir.

Carlos walked into his office, sat down at his deak and took a look at the paperwork in front of him. Potential clients and clients wanting new upgrades. Paperwork was never fun, and the fact that tonight he had to go to the 'burg and have dinner with Stephanie's family had him wanting to crawl back up to the seventh floor and go back to sleep.

Ranger flipped open his Laptop and pulled up the internet to check his mail. The homepage of Yahoo had him muttering, "Fuck a duck…"

There on the main page of Yahoo, was Heidi and Stephanie, with the bold words; '2 BILLON DOLLAR BOUNTY FOR THE CAPTURE OF THESE TWO WOMEN,' underneath their pictures. Carlos read the article and sighed seeing that they didn't know their names or ages, all they had known was their last whereabouts, which was in Tokyo. They were wanted alive and if found, handed over to the FBI. The icing on the cake was the fact that the reward money was tax free. There was reason stated for why they were wanted, but Carlos wasn't a fool, he knew who was behind this fiasco.

"Master Z." Carlos said softly, rubbing his tired eyes, "Why can't he just leave?"

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"There's a 2 billion dollar bounty on our heads?" Stephanie asked weakly, sitting beside Heidi, who was reading the newspaper, her face a picture of serenity, "Why? What did we ever do to the US government."

"My guess would be Master Z." Diesel said watching Carlos nod his head, "I can't help but think he has the US in his back pocket, which is why they're hell bent on finding you two women."

"Typical corrupted government, "Carlos sighed shaking his head, "To think I serve this government too."

"2 billion tax free," Heidi said folding up the comics she was reading, "I say we turn ourselves in, I could use two billion bucks."

"Heidi! If we turn ourselves in, we wouldn't get that money!" Stephanie said to Heidi, earning a groan, "This is serious woman, we're wanted, what are we going to do?!"

"Stay put here," Carlos said, "You two are on lock down, which means you don't leave this building, for nothing, you are allowed anywhere here, but you two are not allowed to go to the garage take a car and leave. "

Stephanie and Heidi opened their mouths to argue but a look from Carlos and Diesel had them pouting, and leaning back in the seat. Like they were god damn prisoners!

"We still have to go to my parents' house for dinner," Stephanie said, earning a pained look from Carlos, "NO if's and's or but's, she's expecting me there! She'll raise hell if I don't show up,"

"And we don't want that," Heidi said shaking her head, "Helen Plum on a rampage."

Carlos sighed and said, "Fine, we'll go to your parent's house for dinner, but you two can't be seen In public, we'll think of something."

(~~~~~~~)

"Damn that Master Z." Heidi growled once she and Stephanie were 'dismissed' to go to the seventh floor, "I say we go and find that dick, he's making life hell for us, screw what those men say, they're nothing but unmentionables."

Stephanie usually disagreed with any ideas from Heidi, but they were being treated like children, and that's what she hated the most.

"Okay, but let's start planning tomorrow, we have a dinner date to go to."

Heidi smiled and looked around the fifth floor, they had the discussion there, and all the men stopped to watch them walk into Carlos's office. She liked being looked at by all these sexy men. She found the man that had pounded on their door this morning, slouched over a computer, typing something.

"Oh look who it is!" Heidi gushed, running over to the man, "Diesel said, your name is Lester, you were awful rude to be knocking at our door this morning, demanding we be quiet while I was getting the best fuck of my life!"

Lester nodded his head and said, "I'm so sorry ma'am it won't happen again."

"Good, cos, last night, I took a look at you and I thought you were so hot, I was going to ask Diesel to let you join us…but you were so rude, I said to myself, nope, I will never again think about having a threesome with Mister Lester Santos." Heidi said, rubbing Lester's arm, watching him deflate.

"It doesn't matter, you might break me anyways," Lester muttered as Heidi walked away, "But I would have liked to have gotten broken."

"Okay! Glad you think so, have a nice day Lester, next time we'll be more quieter as I fuck Diesel three ways to Sunday!" Heidi said, earning a look from Stephanie.

"Heidi, that poor man had to listen to you have sex with Diesel?" Stephanie asked shaking her head, "I feel sorry for him, he must have heard things that can't be unheard."

"Shut up, that's rich coming from the woman who tit-fucked a man." Heidi said, as the two entered the elevator, "I bet you let Carlos do you in the ass last night, is that why you have a limp?"

"We went right to bed last night; I woke up to go to the bathroom but tripped on something," Stephanie said her face red, "You have a dirty mind Heidi…"

"I know, don't you love it?!"

TBC…..


	16. Chapter 16: Old Grim Reaper

(A/N: here's chapter 16, enjoy, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

Not many any money from this, not mine, ITS ONLY FOR FUN!

Chapter 16: Old Grim Reaper

"This was the worse idea ever," Stephanie said as she adjusted the black wig she was wearing, "Like anyone is going to be fooled by a cheap costume wig! Carlos I thought you were coming up with the idea for operation: Dinner With the Plums?!"

"I was going to call your mother and tell her you died, that would have solved all our problems." Carlos said as he drove the Cayenne into the Chambersburg area.

"You're lucky Diesel is so thoughtful and though of wigs and different clothes." Heidi said fixing her mousy brown wig, "Though this wig is awful, and why do I have to dress up like a conservative school teacher."

Stephanie had been given a nice pair of slacks that were beige, and a nice blouse that was dark green and quartered sleeved. She looked pretty in her outfit. Carlos must have let Ells pick her clothes. The moment Ella came up with a big breakfast for her and Heidi, they had fallen in love with the woman, and asked her to adopt them both, to which she said she had always wanted two darling girls to call her own. It was official; they were now Ella's daughter.

Poor Heidi, Diesel must have chosen her outfit. It was a muddy brown one piece dress, with a long sleeve white shirt to go under it. She was wearing a pair of brown loafers and oversized glasses; she indeed looked like a virginal school teacher who lived at home with their elderly spinster mother.

"I've always had this fantasy where I seduce the bitchy teacher, who's never had sex before, and she turns into a freak when she gets it." Diesel said, his face morphed into a leer, "Maybe if Ms. H is nice during this dinner, she'll get seduced by the class bad boy named Diesel."

"Go to hell," Heidi said, pushing Diesel's face out of hers, "You'll be lucky If you get it tonight! This was an awful thing to make me wear, you dick."

Stephanie's mother and her Grandmother were waiting for them on the porch of the duplex they lived in. Great, time to go face the music. Carlos got out first, walked up to her mother and grandmother and told them a made up story about fame or some sort. He had to dodge the old grabby hands that tried to grope his butt. He motioned for them to come on, so they could go into the house quickly.

"Well I'll be damned Stephanie, you look wonderful, I take it Japan was a good thing to you!" Edna, or Grandma Mazur said to Stephanie, once she took off the wig, " Are you using the sex toy I got for you? I didn't think that Japanese men had big-"

"Mother!" Helen exclaimed, crossing herself, "Not now, why don't you Stephanie and your friend come help me in the kitchen, tonight its chicken."

"Okay mother, come on now Heidi, let's go help out, while the men sit in the living room with my dad." Stephanie said, grabbing Heidi, and leading her off into the kitchen.

Diesel and Carlos sat on the couch looking over to Frank Plum, who turned his head to them and ask, "Army?"

"Yes sir," Carlos said, with a curt nod.

"Yes sir!" Diesel said nodding his head rapidly

" Good .Take care of those two, I've heard a lot about Heidi from Stephanie, she takes good care of my little girl, you hurt them both and I'll find you." Frank said, before turning back to the TV.

"I think we're okay…" Diesel whispered to Carlos who nodded his head

"I'll take that as his blessings," Carlos said with a small smile.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey Mrs.P this is some pretty damn good chicken," Diesel said once he was done with mouthful.

"Why think you..Diesel…"Helen said with an unsure smile, "I'm glad you like it."

Grandma Mazur and Heidi were in a deep discussion about sex toys.

"So I was thinking about getting a bullet, on account of the fact that my lasts boyfriend, is 89 and can't really get it up, even with Viagra, which one should I get a high power one that comes with a power cord, or a small on that only needs tiny batteries." Grandma Mazur asked Heidi who flushed from the question.

"Uh…."Heidi said looking around, "Stephanie knows the answer to that question, don't you?!"

"What?! I don't think I do!" Stephanie said looking at Heidi who nodded her head, "Oh no I don't, Carlos knows, since he is a man, and knows all about these things!"

Carlos gave Stephanie a pained, "Babe….." and then said, "Diesel, he knows all about this stuff, I may be a pro, but he's an expert at this"

Diesel looked up from his food and said, "Get the one with a power cord, guaranteed orgasm all the time, and you don't need to worry about batteries. It'll make them old bones shake, rattle and roll."

"Hot damn now that's a man I would like to date, are you dating him Stephanie?" Grandma Mazur asked Stephanie, who blushed and shook her head.

"I'm dating Carlos, Heidi is dating Diesel, we met last Saturday, and have fallen in love…." Stephanie sighed and grabbed Carlos's hand.

"So Heidi, is Diesel a freak?" Grandma Mazur asked Heidi, earning a loud, "Mother!" from Helen.

"He sure as hell is!" Heidi said with a wink, placing a hand on his arm, "Last night, we got the ropes out and he tied me up, and then we got out the whips-"

Diesel put a hand over Heidi's mouth and said, "We don't want Edna here to have a heart attack over our sexcapades?"

Stephanie moaned softly and said, "I think I'll be the one to have the heart attack…ohhh….."

"Babe, the thought of you tied up is pretty sexy, "Carlos whispered in Stephanie's ear, causing her to blush.

"I'll go get the cake now, "Helen said quickly, getting up, "Come help me mother."

Grandma Mazur sighed and got up to help Helen clear the tabled and get the cake. The moment the two ladies left the room, Heidi grabbed the large knife that was going to cut the cake, and threw it at Frank's head, earning loud cries from Diesel, Stephanie and Carlos.

"Holy Shit, she killed my father!" Stephanie yelped closing her eyes.

Frank caught the knife by the handle and threw it back to Heidi, who caught it with ease. Heidi's face broke out into a smile and she said, "Well I'll be damned, Stephanie, you didn't tell me your dad was the Old Grim Reaper, the best damn Hunter from 1949 to 1979!

"My dad's a Hunter?" Stephanie asked dumbly watching Frank shake his head, "You're a hunter?!"

"I retired; I thought you would have found out earlier Lady. H, your age must be catching up to you!" Frank said getting up so Heidi could hug him.

"Geez, it's great to see you again!" Heidi exclaimed, "Stephanie, this was the best damn shooter ever, he could take one bullet and kill five men with it!"

Frank shook his head and said, "I don't do that anymore, I'm a cab driver now, too much action for me, if I say so."

Heidi sat down and said, "You've grown old Grim,I almost didn't recognize you, if I had known Stephanie was your daughter, I would have called you to ask to teach her how to use that gun of yours!"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "You were a hunter?!" grasping Carlos's hand tightly, causing him to groan.

"yes, I was, got chosen because of my shooting skills, they trained me up and I became the best gunman ever." Frank said, "Don't tell your mother, she just thought I was a military man."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I won't tell, promise, so I guess it was only inevitable that I was to be a hunter too?"

"I guess, you were always a free spirit, glad Heidi got to you before your mom did," Frank said just as Helen and Grandma Mazur came out with the cake, and the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be Joseph, I invited him over for dessert and to see you Stephanie, before you left again." Helen said with a smile, before going over to the door.

"shit, not him…"Stephanie groaned, "I never want to see him!"

"Helen, why'd you invite that sod over?" Grandma Mazur asked her daughter, "He's nothing but bad news! Don't try to hook up Stephanie with him; she has a nice man with a nice package!"

The group heard the door open, and then Helen said, "Welcome Joseph, come in, it's pineapple upside down cake tonight."

The moment the two walked into the room, Heidi was up and pointing at the new comer, "You're the dick that tried to seduce me in the damn woman's bathroom at Pinos!"

When Diesel heard that, he got up and went over to Joseph, "I never did defend my woman's honor for that!" before his fist flew, and hit Joe in his handsome face. "Don't you ever come near my woman again." And then Diesel pounced, beating the shit out of Joe Morelli right in the dining room.

"FRANK STOP THAT MADMAN, HE'LL KILL POOR JOSEPH!" Helen shrieked her eyes wide with horror.

"GET EM IN THE NUTS; MAKE HIM PEE BLOOD FOR A WEEK!" Grandma Mazur whooped watching Diesel beat the man up.

Carlos had gotten up and tried to get Diesel off the poor man, but, Diesel was a demon, and it would take more than Carlos to stop the angry man, "Diesel you'll go to jail."

"Diesel stop! You'll kill him!" Stephanie exclaimed trying to help pull Diesel off the man, "Diesel you'll kill him!"

Heidi had sat back down, cut two slices of cake, gave one to Frank and said, "I hope this cake is yummy, it look good!"

"Stephanie loves it, and she has good taste in things." Frank said as the two Hunters dug into their sweets, all while Chaos erupted around them.

(~~~~~~~~)

Joe groaned as he was tossed out the Cayenne on the side of a deserted road. The blond man named Diesel had tossed him in the back of the car, after his beating, and then they had driven out of Trenton to the countryside, where Diesel had tossed him out on his ass.

"Now, let this be a warning to you," Diesel said, kicking him in his side, "You ever come near these women again, and I'll see to it you'll get a first class ticket to Hell, you dig?"

"I dig," Joe groaned his eyes swollen shut from the beating he took, "I'll never come near these two women again."

"Good, Have a good night," Carlos said walking back to the car, "Oh, you better make up a good story about how you broke three of your ribs, if my name pops up, I will find you."

Joe groaned and heard the car drive off into the night. He spat out some blood and smiled. Stephanie and that bitch were the ones Master Z, was looking for, it seemed he had a valuable card after all, maybe he'll lord it over Master Z. ask him for Stephanie, and to kill those damn men that were with those women. He had always wanted to kill Manoso, and that damn blond man, would die slowly for beating him up, bastard.

Joe took out his phone and called a friend to come and get him. He would need to go to the hospital, but the pain was worth it, he had found the two Hunters, Cupcake 1 and Cupcake 2…..2 billion bucks and maybe a quick fuck with them.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"I hope they kill that Morelli!" Grandma Mazur said, watching Diesel toss the man into the Cayenne and get in the car, just as Carlos pulled off the curb "Hangings too good for him, he ought to die a slow death!"

"Mother!" Helen exclaimed, before rounding on Heidi and Stephanie, "How could you bring that mad man into this house, he nearly killed Joseph! I knew you should have never taken that job this crazy woman gave you! You should have tried to work it out with Dickie! So what he cheated on you, that meant that you weren't doing something right! Now I'm going to be an embarrassment to the neighbors! Joseph was your only chance to become a house wife and have children!"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF WOMAN!" Frank roared coming into the living room, "YOU WANT MY CHILD TO STAY WITH A MAN WHO WAS FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN ON THEIR DINING ROOM TABLE!"

All the women that were inside the living recoiled from shock, Frank had never raised his voice before, nor had he cursed.

"And as for that damn 'saint' Joseph Morelli, he seduced our child, our 16 year old child at a bakery, wrote all over the damn town about it and then left for the damn navy! I'm glad I knew people there to kick his happy ass out of the navy!" Frank said standing up, "I'll be damned if you let our child fall victim to the Morelli curse, to be beat on and to wait for her drunk of a husband to come home! Carlos is a good man, an Army man! and those crazy people, love and protect my child, Heidi is as much of a daughter to me as Stephanie is! She let her fly, gave her strength, and for you to come in here and brown beat won't happen! You will sit down and shut up!"

Helen could only whimper and sat down. Grandma Mazur walked over to Frank and said, "Glad you got your balls back son, now, let's watch some TV."

Heidi and Stephanie looked at each other and then exclaimed, "WE'RE SISTERS! YAY!" hugging each other and singing, "SISTERS, ARE DOING IT FOR THEMSELVES!"

"COME IN HERE AND WATCH TV YOU TWO!" Frank exclaimed from his recliner, causing Stephanie and Heidi to run into the family room, "WHILE YOUR MEN TAKE CARE OF THE TRASH!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Stephanie, Heidi, you two are famous, you're on the TV!" Grandma Mazur said perking up and looking at the screen, "You two are fugitives?! Ain't this a pip, I'm related to convicts"

Heidi and Stephanie sighed as their faces we shown on the NBC Nightly News. They were wanted for unknown reasons, but their bounty was 2 billion tax free dollars. Heidi and Stephanie, pulled their wigs back on and sat down on the couch.

"I say you girls made someone pretty angry, I see." Frank commented, looking over to Stephanie and Heidi, seeing their pale faces, "Who was it? A government official, a royal person?"

"A demon drug lord, we blew up his drug compound," Stephanie said shaking her head, "well, at least they don't know our names, that's a plus."

"But we can never show our faces anywhere, unless we have plastic surgery…" Heidi sighed, leaning back in the couch, "We'll be stuck in Rangeman forever, or until Master Z. Is dead."

Frank blew a long whistle and said, "Well, I'll see what I can do, I know a couple people in the FBI, I'll go see why the government is helping a drug lord. Edna, you can't say nothing about this, these girls are in serious danger, I'll go talk to Helen, and tell her to be quiet too, but that Morelli boy, well, I do hope your men killed him, can't trust him like milk that went bad 4 days ago…"

"I hope he gets a bad case of amnesia, " Stephanie said, grabbing Heidi's hand, "Then we won't have to kill him."

"Fuck that shit, if he's alive, and he's going to blab, we'll take him out, plain and simple, take no prisoners, leave no witnesses." Heidi said standing, "But we must eat food first, we can't plot murder on an empty stomach!"

TBC…..


	17. Chapter 17: Kryptonite

(A/N: here's chapter 17, enjoy! read and review please!)

not mine, not making any money from this, it's just for FUUUUN!

Chapter 17: Kryptonite

"I already know what you two are planning," Carlos said, once Heidi and Stephanie were safely in the back of the Cayenne, "No, you will not go look for Master. Z, and no you cannot kill Morelli, I can see the looks in your eyes girls, and it's not going to happen."

Heidi leaned over to Stephanie and said, " He's good, we didn't even look at him for more than 2 seconds, bullshit, that man must be a mind reader."

"He's going to keep us locked in Rangeman while they go and look for the drug lord, it's not fair," Stephanie whimpered her lips pouting, "He's ours to kill!"

Diesel shook his head and said, "You let him live for a reason didn't you." Looking over to Carlos who gripped the staring wheel hard.

"I did, there's always a reason why I don't let you kill people," Carlos said softly, his eyes cutting, "we need Morelli."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "As long as you know what you're doing man." leaning back into the seat of the car.

Carlos settled into his zone. It would seem that his gifts had manifested, the moment Diesel tossed Morelli out on the side of the road, he had started to hear the thoughts of Morelli. All of them, they weren't pretty; he would have shot the man in his damn forehead, if he didn't need him. Hopefully the plan he had going through his head would work, but that all depended on two wild cards, two wild cards that were sitting in the back of the Cayenne, shooting him dirty looks. Yup, he sure was a mind reader.

(~~~~~~~~)

Heidi and Stephanie shot Diesel and Carlos dirty looks once they were in the garage of Rangeman. Diesel walked up to Heidi and said, "We should play virginal teacher and bad boy student tonight."

"No, you can sleep by yourself tonight," Heidi said walking into the elevator with Stephanie, "On the fourth floor, you too Carlos, we're mad at you."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Yup, we are, have fun with you and your hands tonight."

The elevator door closed on Diesel and Carlos faces. Diesel shook his head and said, "Oh, well, the TV in the apartment has access to the spice channel, wanna go watch some, just like the good old days!"

"How did it get access to the spice channel, Diesel?" Carlos asked Diesel who smiled broadly.

"I used your credit card, I've had it for a bit, I used it to pay for the dates in Japan and for Pinos, you really didn't think I would use my money." Diesel said, pressing the button for the 4th floor.

"No, but it was a hopeful thought." Carlos sighed and followed Diesel into the elevator.

"Remember, no sword crossing, just cos we got women, doesn't mean we do that stuff." Diesel said, as the elevator door closed.

(~~~~~~~)

"I wonder what the men are doing right now?" Stephanie wondered out loud from her spot on the penthouse bed, "they must be depressed without us."

"They're men, they'll bond over porn again and go to sleep,that's what men do," Heidi said from her position in the huge tube in Carlos's bathroom, "aww shit, this tub is the shit, I love the jets."

"What are we going to do about Master Z." Stephanie asked Heidi, sitting up, "we can't hide from him forever."

"We won't, we'll just wait for the perfect opportunity to attack the man, when Frank calls us about the ongoing in the government, we'll strike." Heidi said, dunking her head under water, "Don't worry Stephanie, we'll get him, before he gets us, we're smarter than him."

"I hope you're right…" Stephanie said, laying down to go to sleep.

Heidi sighed and got out the tub. She had to be right, Master Z., like Victor said, wasn't a joke, he was quite dangerous, if had the US government in his back pocket like he did, they would have to watch out for the other bodies of government too. Would the Hunter betray them too? What about Carlos and Diesel, they were unmentionables, which worked for the government. Could they really trust those two?

She hope they could, they would be in a world of hurt if they couldn't.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache. He watched a blur of red run by his open office. How were things going to get done today? Heidi and Stephanie had been on lock down for about a week now. In a moment of pity, the men on the 5th floor had offered to buy them anything they wanted. By the evil grin the women gave them, they were going to regret that offer. Why did they buy laser tag kits?

The sound of ringing filled his office and Carlos looked up to see Diesel holding a laser gun and wearing a laser tag vest.

"Those hags got me! They're tag teaming up against everyone!" Diesel hissed, leaning up against the wall, "They took down, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal and Zero, only Manny and Hector are still alive."

"Why are my men playing laser tag?" Carlos asked softly standing up, "They're supposed to be working right now."

"Well, you can't play laser tag with just three people, then it's not fun!" Diesel said, looking at Carlos as though he had grown two heads, "Duh! We got them all laser tag kits!"

"HA! WE GOT YOU MANNY!" Stephanie exclaimed from her perch in a cubicle ,"You're out!"

"You two are cheaters!" Manny hissed before he sat down at his spot, "I'll get you two during the next round!"

Tank opened the door to his office, he stuck his head out and said in a low voice, "What is going on here?" making everyone stop.

"We're playing laser tag!" Heidi said walking in front of Tank, "You wanna join us?"

Tank shook his bald head and said, "Get back to work, all of you. NOW!"

"Buzz-kill Tank." Lester sighed as the office once again went back to work, "takes the fun out of everything."

Heidi and Stephanie walked into Carlos's office giggling and laughing. Carlos shook his head and said, "Babe, Heidi, I can't let you two play on the 5th floor, your games pull in my men, and nothing gets done,

"We have nothing to do!" Stephanie exclaimed, "You won't let us have sex all the time, and Heidi and Diesel can't do it enough times! What are supposed to do, sit here and twiddle our thumbs, we can't do anything!"

Heidi sighed and said, "I'm getting real tired of being told what we can and cannot do, really, I wanna go out and shop, I want to go out and eat."

Diesel shook his head sadly and said, "Once Master Z. has been taken down, then we'll take you both out, anywhere you want to go, if you want to go to Paris, Rome, anywhere."

Heidi got up from the couch and said, "Whatever, I'm going to go watch paint dry somewhere." Leaving the office.

"She doesn't like to be caged up, you better watch out for Heidi, she'll escape soon," Stephanie said getting up, "I'm going to go up to the 7th floor, maybe watch a movie."

Diesel frowned and said, "I could take Heidi to the cabin, split them up, it would be harder for people to find them if they're not together. It would do Heidi some good, she can be outside, it's about 50 miles from the nearest town."

Carlos shook his head, "No, not yet Diesel, if all goes to plan, we won't need the cabin."

(~~~~~~~~)

Heidi grunted softly as she punched the punching bag to death. She had made her way down to the 3rd floor gym and had taken out her frustrations on the punching bag. She hated this, her home had been bombed, they were fucking prisoners, a drug lord was after them and to top it off, she really needed a manicure and a pedicure!

Heidi sighed and stopped punching the bag, putting her hands to her hips, maybe she could get Carlos to bring someone in to give her and Stephanie a spa day. That would be real nice, a massage would be great!

Heidi turned and left the empty gym room to go into the locker room that was for just her and Stephanie. The perks of being the only two women in the building, large wash area. Heidi threw her sweat soaked towel into the hamper and turned to wash her face. She faltered when she saw a vase full of beautiful roses sitting in a beautiful vase that had a big white bow around it. Heidi smiled seeing the white card situated in front of the vase. She walked over to it, thinking Diesel was being lovey-dovey to make up for them being locked down in Rangeman.

Heidi picked up the card and saw it just said; "From a friend." That was a bit odd, but these roses smelled so good and sweet. Heidi lifted the vase of flowers up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Her eyes widened in horror, her body went slack and she was falling to the ground. Heidi fell to the ground with a thud, her body paralyzed. She turned her eyes to the shattered vase and the flowers that lay close by to her. There in the midst of all the roses lay a single red poppy flower. Heidi moaned softly and said, "fuck…I hate poppies," before she passed out on the floor.

(~~~~~~~~)

At five in the afternoon, Stephanie stuck her head into Carlos's office. She hadn't seen Heidi all day, not since the about 11, when they played laser tag on the 5th floor.

"Carlos, have you seen Heidi, I asked Diesel, but he doesn't know where she is, I was kind of concerned since she left your office angry." Stephanie said coming into the office.

"Nope, haven't seen a hair of Heidi," Carlos said shutting his laptop down, "Did you check the garage?"

"Yeah, I checked every floor, I haven't seen her around, I'm concerned she usually pops up for lunch." Stephanie said wringing her hands.

"Okay babe, I'll go check the 3rd floor again with you, and then we'll go up." Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist.

The moment they stepped into the gym, Carlos felt the hair on his arms rise, something wasn't right. Stephanie shuddered and said, "I didn't stay too long down here, it felt wrong. Do you feel it too Carlos?"

"I do," Carlos said looking around, watching a few Rangeman men work out, "Go check out the women's locker, I'll go check the equipment closet."

Stephanie walked over to the women's locker room and opened the door. She walked past the small row of lockers and into the wash area and nearly screamed at the site of Heidi passed out on the floor.

"HEIDI!" Stephanie exclaimed, going over to the woman,"Heidi, wake up!"

Stephanie looked around and saw the shattered glass and then the flowers. When her eyes landed on the single poppy she picked it up and quickly left the locker room. Carlos was waiting for her by the door and when she came out, she rounded on him.

"Who did this?!" Stephanie asked shaking the poppy flower, "Who was the bastard that put this flower in a bunch of roses?!"

"Babe, what are you talking about," Carlos said, just as Diesel appeared in the gym.

"Hey have you guys seen Heidi, I made her some food, I've been looking for her-" Diesel started but Stephanie stopped him by slapping him in his face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU HID THIS IN ROSES AND GAVE IT TO HER!" Stephanie exclaimed hitting Diesel, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

"Woah!" Diesel said, holding Stephanie's wrist to prevent her from hitting her, "I never gave Heidi any roses!"

Stephanie growled and said, "Someone put this poppy flower in a bunch of roses! Poppies are Heidi's kryptonite, she loses the ability to move when she comes in contact with them!"

Diesel let go of Stephanie and said, "Where is Heidi? Is she in the locker room? At Stephanie's nod, he was in the women's restroom, scooping Heidi's form up and carrying her into the gym, laying her on the mat. He was holding the card that came with the roses.

"How long will she be out?" Diesel asked Stephanie, who shrugged her shoulders.

"A few minutes or a few hours," Stephanie said leaning over Heidi, "Do you two know that Heidi is severely allergic to poppies?"

"No, she never told us anything," Carlos said looking down at Heidi.

Diesel sniffed the card and said, "Smells like another demon, a powerful one, how many people know about her allergy?"

"Me and Lord- oh no, he wouldn't do that…" Stephanie said shaking her head, "He was married to the woman for pete's sake!

"And they aren't together now," Carlos said looking over to Stephanie, "And they did break up for unknown reasons…."

"No, Lord V. would never hurt Heidi!" Stephanie said shaking her head. He wouldn't.

"Babe, you two are targets to a powerful drug lord, maybe…"Carlos started but Stephanie said, "Lord. V would never hurt Heidi! Damn it Carlos!"

Diesel and Carlos sighed looking at Stephanie who was fanning Heidi's face. Diesel picked up the poppy flower, and in his hand burned it to ashes. He would need to go have a chat with his brother.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne Ellen borrows sighed laying in the bed beside her husband, who was fast asleep. They had been married before, but then her husband left her suddenly, choosing another wife and divorcing her. No one rejected Jeanne Ellen damn it! it took her awhile, but she managed to seduce her ex-husband back into her bed. he ended his marriage and came right back to her. Not only did he come back, he came back with secrets, secrets about his newly ex-wife.

Jeanne smiled thinking about the money Master Z. gave her for that valuable information she gave him. Who knew that Lady H. was allergic to poppies, apparently they made her drop like a sack of potatoes, easy pickings for anyone. Jeanne hoped Lady H. loved the gift Master Z. gave her. It was easy for him to make sure she got her gift. Lord V. had an article of clothing that belonged to her. He wrapped it around the vase full of roses and that one poppy flower and the cloth went right back to its owner. Jeanne giggled thinking about that bitch falling flat on her face. How dare she take her man!

Jeanne kissed Lord V.'s cheek and said, "I'm glad you came back to me baby, we were meant to be…"

TBC…..


	18. Chapter 18: Joker's Wild

(A/N: here's chapter 18! enjoy, read and review please!)

Not mine, not making any money, it's only for FUUUUN!

WARNING SMUT AND SOME BDSM! AWWWW YEAH!

Chapter 18: Joker's Wild

Frank ran a tired hand down his face. He had contacted his buddy at the FBI. His buddy had given him bad news. It seemed like the US government had accepted a handsome bribe from a man named Master Z. to look the other way from his production of illegal drugs. The drugs were called Black Z. due to the fact that it was a black powder that was taken either by snorting or injecting it. it was a highly addictive drug, apparently the drug first hit the slums of brazil the country was ill prepared for the outcome of the drug. Frank shuddered to the think what would happen if that reached the US, or any other country for that matter.

Frank had asked his friend how this had started. A liaison from Master Z. came to the FBI and encouraged them to take the money. All they had to do was make sure that no one bothered Master. Z in his drug production. 700 billion was not a laughing matter, this Master Z. was an extremely power man. and now he had the government in his back pocket. Hid buddy had nearly stunned him to silence when he named the liaison.

Joe Morelli….son of a bitch, Edna had been right, they should have killed the bastard.

(~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a soft sigh of happiness and stretched her limbs. Boy, that had been a great nap! She wondered how she fell asleep. Either way she had needed a deep sleep, her and Diesel spend nearly all night doing the deed.

"Heidi! You're awake." Stephanie said going over to the woman in Carlos's bed, "You nearly scared me, when I saw that poppy flower, I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"

"Oh yeah, that's what put me to bed," Heidi said stretching her arms, "Who gave me the poppy flower Stephanie, only you and Lord V. know about it, and I know you love me too much to try and put me in a vulnerable position."

Stephanie sat down beside Heidi and whispered, "Carlos and Diesel are in the other room with Lord V., I need to tell you something, Carlos can read our minds. I noticed he was looking hard at us in the Cayenne after we had dinner at my parents house. I decided to test out my hypothesis. I thought of every lewd act I could whenever I was around Carlos. If he could read my thoughts, then he would see all the sexual things I was thinking."

Heidi leered and said, "I've trained you well, always be aware of your surroundings."

Stephanie smiled and said, "every time I did that around him, he would stop everything he was doing, throw me on the ground and table and fuck me. Carlos is a mind reader. So whenever I'm around him now, I sing that rick roll song in my head, that scares him off. Heidi, if we're not careful, those two will find out all our secrets."

Heidi and Stephanie turned seeing Stephanie's phone go off, her father's name on the front screen. Stephanie walked over to the cell phone and answered with a soft, "Yes daddy?"

Heidi watched as Stephanie's face fell, whatever he told her wasn't good news. Shit, just what they needed, more bad news.

"Okay Daddy, I'll tell the men what you just told me," Stephanie said, crossing her fingers, "Alright Daddy, I love you too, bye!"

"What aren't you going to tell Diesel and Carlos?" Heidi asked, getting out of the bed.

"Joe Morelli is the one that's the go between the government and the FBI. Daddy said that Joe joined Master Z. after he got booted out the navy." Stephanie said, making Heidi clench her fist, "Heidi…they let him live."

"Well, we'll just kill him won't we," Heidi said softly, looking up, her eyes determined, "But, I'm starving let's eat, and get it in one last time, before they dump us."

Stephanie smiled sadly and said, "We're going to be single again soon, but at least one last round!"

The women fist pounded and Heidi said, "Gotta get it in when you can!"

(~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel watched his brother lean back into the couch he was sitting on. How could this bastard look so smug, sitting there, knowing full well that he nearly killed his poor Heidi! Victor was a jerk, but this took it to a whole other level.

"Thaddeus why did you-" Lord V. started but Diesel shouted, "HOW COULD YOU TRY TO KILL HEIDI! YOU KNOW SHE'S ALLERGIC TO POPPY FLOWERS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!"

Lord V. blinked and said, "I feel like I'm missing something, Carlos, please fill in the blank for me."

Carlos nodded his head and said, "Heidi received some roses, and in the roses was one poppy flower, only you and Stephanie know she's allergic to poppies, and Stephanie has been with Heidi 24/7 we think you tried to kill Heidi."

Lord V.'s eyes darken and he said, "That's a serious accusation, but you should know, I would never try to hurt Heidi, she and I may have broken up, but I will continue to protect that woman from anything that comes after her, like Master Z. I see you are slacking off in your protecting these women, maybe they need to come to my house…"

"Like hell they'll leave with you!" Diesel said getting up and rounding on Lord V., "you tried to kill her!"

"I promise you Thaddeus, that I didn't try to kill Heidi," Lord V. said standing up, towering over his brother.

"Why'd you leave Heidi?" Diesel asked looking at his brother, "She's perfect, albeit a wild sleeper, why did you divorce her?"

Lord V. shook his head and said, "I had an affair with an ex-wife a year before I divorced Heidi, we were seeing each other just about every night, I sent Heidi off on missions to cover, until finally I divorced her. My ex-wife just popped up from nowhere. I was ashamed to tell Heidi the truth, so I told her that we were divorce for reasons unknown."

"You're a piece of work…"Heidi hissed from her spot across the living room, making the men turn to her, "A real fucking piece of work."

Stephanie stood beside her, her hand over her mouth, staring with wide eyes at Lord V., no way, he couldn't have-

"I am sorry you have to find out this way," Lord V. said to Heidi who began to tremble, her eyes bright with pure rage.

"You're sorry?" Heidi whispered walking slowly to Lord V., "Sorry that you were fucking your ex-wife behind my back? Or, are you sorry that I found out about dirty secret?"

Diesel motioned to Carlos to grab Heidi, seeing the woman, pick up the large black vase that stood on a side table.

"I am sorry that I hurt you Heidi," Lord V. said softly, "I should have told you right after the first encounter."

Carlos grabbed Heidi, before she could throw the vase at Lord V. The moment she was grabbed, Heidi snapped.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING SORRY!" Heidi raged, trying to break free of Carlos, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She kicked at Carlos, hitting biting and scratching, trying to get free to tear out her ex-husband's throat. She had never been so angry before in her life! All she wanted to do was KILL that man!

"I HATE YOU VICTOR, YOU BETTER NOT SHOW YOUR FUCKING MUG AROUND ME AGAIN!" Heidi screamed, trying to break free again, "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND YOUR WHORE OF A WIFE!"

Lord V. nodded his head, and turned when Stephanie said, "I think it's time for you to leave now…"

Carlos let Heidi go when Lord V. was safely gone. Heidi turned on him and hissed, "You should have let me killed him!"

"And watch you become a murderer," Carlos said shaking his head, "I couldn't let you do that Heidi. No matter how mad you were, you would have never forgiven yourself."

Heidi began to pace the length of the living room, her rage leaving her with every step, "That bastard! I gave him everything! Everything I could! 'Oh Heidi, let's have children!' I tired, for nearly 400 years! I tried to give him a child! I bet that bitch made sure Victor knocked her up! Why didn't I see the warning signs?! The missions, one after another, for days on end!"

Heidi sat down in a chair and sighed, "Stupid man, I loved him so much…." Her eyes filling with tears, "I must be cursed! I can never keep a man!"

Heidi began crying loudly, big fat tears rolling down her face. Carlos and Stephanie turned to Diesel and made motioning moves for him to go and comfort her. Geez the big block head!

"Hey Heidi…hey…"Diesel said, wiping her tears away, "No, you're not cursed, the men are just plum dumb. They can't see how rare you are, they can't see your worth, they'll never see your heart and they sure as hell won't know what to do with it if they ever caught it. You are a wonderful woman with a wonderful spirit, why, any man would be a fool to cheat on you! I would never do that, you're too good for me Heidi."

"Diesel, that was the most mushiest thing you've ever told me!" Heidi said, with a watery smile, "I love you!" throwing herself onto Diesel, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Aw, I love you too, baby, for real, " Diesel said letting Heidi pepper his face with kisses, "Come on, let me show you how much I love you, with my dick!"

"Oh yes!" Heidi said, letting Diesel pick her up, "Do show me, show me in every single way!"

Stephanie groaned and said, "That was so cheesy, I could have made a fondue with it!" once Heidi and Diesel were gone, "Let me show you how much I love you with my dick!"

"Babe…"Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist, "Let me show you how much I love you, with my dick."

"Oh not you too!" Stephanie sighed, but let Carlos lead her to the bedroom.

(~~~~~~~~)

Carlos let out a growl, kissing Stephanie on her neck, making sure to leave a deep red mark on it.

"Carlos you're an animal!" Stephanie purred, her eyes darkening with lust, as Carlos ripped off the red t-shirt she was wearing, "Are you going to eat me up?"

"Babe, I'm going to devour you!" Carlos hissed and then attacked Stephanie mouth with his. Their tongues danced together in a battle of dominance. Stephanie lost when Carlos snapped her bra off her. There was no time for a long fore play. Carlos wanted sex, and he wanted it now! All those thoughts Stephanie had running in her head. He especially liked the one where he had tied Stephanie up, leaving her open to the mercy of a riding crop. Diesel, god bless that man, had slipped him a duffle bag and had told him to enjoy. Carlos was going to enjoy indeed tonight!

Carlos tossed Stephanie on the bed and asked her softly, "Do you trust me Babe?"

Stephanie bit her lip and said, "Yes, I trust you Carlos," her skin flushing with excitement.

Carlos felt his dick swell up with excitement at the site of Stephanie, lying in his bed, dressed in only a pair of shorts and nothing else. Her breasts were flushed, rosy pink nipples puckered with excitement. She looked good enough to eat, she was going to get eaten tonight, devoured!

Carlos grabbed the duffle bag, and dove into it. oh-ho let's see, there we go! Carlos smiled and pulled out a short length of silk rope, her was going to have fun tonight.

Stephanie bit her lip, watching Carlos walk over to her with the rope. She had never done anything like this before, but Heidi had told that the feeling of helplessness makes it all worth it. Stephanie shuddered at the thought of being tied up and her knees in front of Carlos, oh yes, she could do that!

Carlos eyes darkened and he said in a low voice, "Babe, stand up for me, and put your hands behind you back."

Stephanie slowly stood up on her feet, and placed her hands behind her back. Carlos slowly walked around her body, his fingertips tracing her creamy white skin. Once he was behind her he tied her hands with the rope, all while lavishing kisses and nips on her neck. Large hands grabbed the waist of red shorts, a loud rip tore through the air, and Stephanie was naked to the world, her body trembling with need and anticipation.

Carlos walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. he gave Stephanie a pointed look and said, "On your Babe, and crawl over here."

Stephanie slowly sunk to her knees and slowly on the soft carpet, made her way in between Carlos's legs. The moment her eyes saw his large erection, she smiled and began to nuzzle it with her face, earning a low deep groan from Carlos. Stephanie gasped, feeling a large hand run through her hair and pull her head up. She looked in to black lust filed eyes and Carlos said, "No, you don't, take it out, with your mouth."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Yes sir," bending her head forward to grab the button to Carlo's slacks with her lips. She pulled the button from its hole, and then grabbed the zipper with her teeth, pulling it down. Carlos helped her, by sliding off his pants, letting his erection spring free. Stephanie made a sound of glee and then said, "may I?"

"No, you have to beg for it," Carlos said grabbing his erection and running over her pouty lips, "Beg me Stephanie…beg for my dick."

"Please.." Stephanie whimpered her tongue snaking out to catch the tip, "Please, let me suck on that large dick, let me run my tongue on that long thick shaft. Please fuck my mouth with your fucking dick, I want it to hit the back of my throat, I want you to force it all the way down, while you grip my hair in those large hands!"

Goodness Stephanie, where did that come from?!

Where ever it came from, it pleased Carlos, because he grabbed her hair roughly and with a curt, "Suck," had his dick in his mouth, thrusting his hip up so she could swallow him whole. The feeling of being at the mercy of this man was a pretty big turn on. Stephanie moaned around the large erection, causing Carlos to thrust deeper down her throat.

"Dios Babe!" Carlos growled, fucking Stephanie's mouth roughly, "You're driving me crazy with this mouth of yours!"

The moment Stephanie looked up with large blue eyes, it made Carlos fall apart, and he came deep down Stephanie's throat, with a loud roar. Carlos lifted Stephanie's head from his still hard dick and said, "Dios Babe, that was hot, did I hurt you?"

"No Carlos, I loved it," Stephanie said with a smile, her voice rough, "Now, can you please fuck me, the mouth fuck you gave me, turned me on like no tomorrow."

Carlos smiled and lifted Stephanie onto the bed, on her stomach. He gripped her hips and held her tightly saying, "Have you ever been fucked from behind?"

"No, I really don't like the feeling of it being too close to my…other hole." Stephanie said, her face blushing, "It's not that I'm afraid of you, Carlos it's just…OHHHHH-"

Stephanie was cut off her rant by a large erection sliding into her, the angle of her raised bottom had him reaching new places. It felt wonderful, holy shit, why hadn't Heidi told her that taking it from behind would be this good!

"You better move Carlos!" Stephanie snapped, wiggling her bottom, "This feels so god damn good!"

Carlos gave her a slap to her upturned bottom and said, "so demanding babe," but began to slowly thrust into Stephanie, who was chanting for more. Stephanie moaned and groaned, trying to jerk her hip sback to make Carlos go faster, if he didn't go faster, she would kill this man soon.

"GO FASTER DAMN IT!" Stephanie snapped earning a hard slap to her bottom, "Holy hell, do that again!"

Carlos chuckled and said, "Dios babe!" before he began to piston his hips, thrusting rough and fast into her, all the while, raining blows to her bottom, causing her to cry out in tortured pleasure. It felt so good, the pain, the pleasure it was all one feeling now, and it was driving her nuts! She was going to cum soon, the way her clit, which was swollen with desire, rubbed against Carlos's dick, it had her shaking. Stephanie lifted her head up and exclaimed, "I'm Cumming Carlos, cum with me!"

"DIOS Babe!" Carlos growled, feeling her pussy squeeze around him. He felt his balls tighten in pleasure and then he was cumming deep in her, as she fell apart around his dick. He felt her juices hit his thigh, drenching the bed. Stephanie was shuddering and screaming in bliss as she came. Carlos pulled out of Stephanie and lay beside her, watching her tremble. He untied her hands and scooped her into his arms.

"Another great fuck, as always…"Stephanie groaned, he eyes still dilated, "We have to do that again!"

"Babe, just give me a minute, and it's all yours," Carlos said with a smile, kissing Stephanie, "You drive me wild woman."

"Glad to know that I have an animalistic effect on you!" Stephanie said, before the two drifted off to sleep.

(~~~~~~~~)

Heidi moaned softly, feeling Diesel slide into her slowly. Tonight wasn't about fast and rough sex. Tonight it was about making love. It was about reassurance and bonding. It was what they both needed. The moment they walked into the apartment, Diesel was on her, kissing her slowly, and gently, running his hands down her face, tracing her facial features, as if to remember her. He pressed her up to the door, letting his hard body press into her soft one. He ran his hands through her hair, all the way down to her hips.

Diesel led her into the bedroom of the apartment, and laid her on the bed. slowly, he undressed her. He slipped off her pink socks and shoes, gently massaging the soles of her feet, earning a low groan of approval from Heidi. He slid his hands up and down her legs, kissing the length of her leg. His hands clenched her thighs. Diesel placed her legs down and reached up to tug off her tank top and sports bra, leaving her in only a pair of pink shorts. Diesel leaned down and kissed her neck, the kisses slowly going down to her shoulders, to her chest, and to her breast. He ran his tongue on the swell of her breast, slding up to her puckered brown nipples. He captured one with his lips and sucked on it gently. Heidi let out a sigh of content, running her hands through Diesel's hair, her legs wrapped around his waist. He cupped her free breast, pulling at the nipple with his fingers, feeling her shake underneath her.

"Diesel…"Heidi moaned breathlessly, "Diesel, kiss me please….love me…"

Diesel leaned up and kissed Heidi, tongues dancing together, eyes closed in bliss. Heidi lifted her hips letting Diesel slide off her shorts, leaving her naked. Diesel slid down her body, spreading her thighs open. He kissed his way down one thigh, and then did the same for the other thigh. He looked up into Heidi's dark amber eyes and then lowered his mouth onto her pussy, slowly eating away at Heidi. Heidi arched her back and whimpered, the feeling incredible. Diesel worked his tongue on her inner lips and outer lips, he spent time tonging her opening before he latched onto her clit, watching as she had orgasm after orgasm.

"Diesel!" Heidi shuddered breathlessly, as Diesel pulled his pants down and climb over her, his erection hard and throbbing, "Hurry, put it in."

Diesel and Heidi let out moans as Diesel sank into the tight heat that was Heidi. They moved slowly, in unison, kissing each other as they did. Heidi had her arms wrapped around Diesel's neck, while Diesel had one arm behind her head, and the other one supporting him over Heidi. As they made love, Diesel leaned forward and whispered in Heidi's ear, "I love you," over and over again, making Heidi shudder and moan, accepting him.

"I love you too," Heidi said softly, just as they came together. Diesel groaned and lay beside Heidi who turned and stared at him.

"I love you," Heidi repeated, watching Diesel fall asleep with a smile on his face.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi kissed Diesel on his cheek, and stood up. She had gotten up and pulled on a black one piece suit, with matching knee high boots. She strapped a knife to the utility belt on the suit, and slipped on a black mesh mask. The sky had darkened, and a storm was threatening to make an appearance. She could see the lightning in the clouds, and the far away sounds of thunder. Heidi turned and quickly left the apartment. She walked up to the elevator. It opened with a ding to reveal Stephanie dressed in the same attire, but she had a gun strapped to her belt. She gave a nod to Heidi as she walked into the elevator.

In the garage of Rangeman, Heidi waved a hand at the cameras, scrambling the feed. Stephanie made her way over to the Porsche 911 turbo, unlocking the doors with the key fob. The women slid into the car and pulled the car out of its parking space. With a press of the button, they gates opened and they were gone, driving down haywood.

"Got the directions?" Heidi asked Stephanie who nodded her head.

"Grandma Mazur told me he inherited a house from his aunt, it's on slate street." Stephanie said, driving the car down the empty road, "She told me that he was home tonight, let's do this quickly."

Heidi nodded her head and said. "Before anyone finds out that we're gone."

(~~~~~~~~)

Carlos woke up to the sounds of thunder and his phone going off. He felt around on the bed for Stephanie, but couldn't find picked up the phone and said,"Yo."

"Carlos, this is Frank, I wanted to call you to tell you I have information about the bribe and who did it." Frank said, "I was sure Stephanie wouldn't tell you, so I'm telling you now."

Carlos cursed and said, "It's Morelli, Stephanie went after him." Getting up from the bed, "Shit…"

"Carlos, go get them, he's dangerous," Frank said, "I saw him yesterday he looked like he was up to something."

Carlos turned to see Diesel come into his room. Diesel gave him a look and said, "Heidi's gone…"

"We have to go Frank." Carlos said, putting on a shirt, "Looks like the plan I had just went down the drain."

"Be careful boys." Frank said, before hanging up the phone.

"The two wild cards played, and we lost the hand," Carlos said to Diesel, "they're going to kill Morelli."

Diesel sighed and said, "We better hurry up, they have an hour head start on us.'

(~~~~~~~~)

It was easy breaking into the two story house that Joe Morelli owned. Just a quick pick at the lock on the door in the back. Heidi waked in first, and the Stephanie. Their footsteps were light on the tile floor of the kitchen. They walked into the narrow hallway and climbed up the stairs, mindful of every creak and crack they made. It was storming now, and the only light to guide the two, was the lightning that flased through the windows.

Heidi slid her knife off her bet, as they entered the open master bedroom. She wanted this job to done and over with. It should be quick. Stephanie pulled her gun out, a few steps behind Heidi. Heidi waked over to the lump on the large bed and swiftly brought the knife down. Instead of a body, poppy flower petals flew into the air, causing Heidi to gasp and fall onto the bed, unable to move.

Stephanie stepped forward to help Heidi, but a blunt object hit her in the head, and she fell to the ground. Just before she lost conscious, she heard footsteps and then Joe said, "Cupcake one, and cupcake 2, what a nice surprise, Master Z. is waiting for you…."

TBC…..


	19. Chapter 19: As The World Falls Down

(A/N: I was told by a demanding reviewer to hurry up and post a chapter, okay I will. Read and Review and as always enjoy.)

Not Mine, Not making any money. it's only for FUUUUUUN!

WARNING Attempted rape (doesn't happen so worry not!)

Chapter 19 As The World Falls Down

Stephanie cracked one eye open, letting out a soft moan, what the fuck had hit her? She tried to rub the sore spot on her head, but found her wrists chained above her head. Stephanie leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. Oh yeah, they had been going to kill Morelli, turned out to be a trap for them. Stephanie turned her head to look around the place she in. it was a tiny room with concrete walls and one door to go in and out. it was a metal door with the lock on the outside. A single blub hung above her standing position, swinging in the air. Oh so this was her prison. Not a very good one.

Stephanie tugged her wrist in the shackles and smiled, they made them nice and slack, stupid fools, once they came into this tiny room they would be in for a nasty surprise. Stephanie clenched her teeth together and slowly pulled her left wrist from the shackle. It was quite painful, but a useful trick. Heidi had taught her that if you dislocate your wrist the right way, you can slip out of any shackle if there's enough space for one to do so.

She hissed as she put her wrist back into place, and was about to slide the other one out, but the door to her prison opened and she quickly wrapped the lone shackle around her wrist that was free. Joe Morelli waked into her prison. Stephanie turned her head away from the man and nearly shuddered in revulsion as he traced her chin.

"It's been a long time cupcake," Joe said forcing Stephanie's head forward so she would look at him, "My you are quite the looker, living with that woman sure did magic to you."

"Go to hell Joe, I hope it's a fun ride, once Carlos finds out what you did, he'll kill you!" Stephanie spat out, earning a slap to her face.

"He won't find this place, it's protected by the FBI, if he comes 500 feet to this place, he'll be shot on the spot." Joe said watching Stephanie's eyes narrow, "You're so cute when you're angry."

"You were always scum Morelli," Stephanie sneered, turning her head, "Hardly worth anyone's time, I bet you had to come crawling to Master Z. to get this gig."

Stephanie laughed at Joe, watching his face turn red with rage. Joe slapped her face again, grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her head up and hissed in her ear, "Laugh all you want now, I bet Master Z. is laughing right now as he rapes your little friend. I bet she's using all her energy to fight him off, crying for that bastard who beat me up!"

Stephanie hissed and said, "SCUM!" unwrapping the chain from her free hand and swinging out, clipping Joe in his mouth, making him fall back. Stephanie cried out as she roughly dislocated her other wrist and slipped it out of her shackle. She stepped over Joe, how was groaning in pain, trying to get his bearings, and ran out the little room. The room was at the end of a hall, the only way out was to go down the hal and through an archway. Stephanie quickly ran down the hall and through the archway. The little hallway was connected to a main hallway. It looked brand new. The walls were painted white and floor was covered with white tiles. Stephanie looked down both ends of the hallway and went left, hoping it would lead her deeper into this building. She needed to find Heidi quickly.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel and Carlos stood in the middle of the master bedroom in Joe Morelli's home. There didn't seem to be a struggle, but a pile of flower petals on the bed had them on edge. Diesel picked a handful of them up and inhaled deeply.

"Poppies, the girls fell into a trap." Diesel said with a frown, "Joe must have known that they were coming, how in the hell did know?!"

Carlos frowned and took out his phone. He quickly called Tank and told him to get the core team ready, he told Tank that Stephanie and Heidi had been lured into a trap and were now MIA. They needed to find the two quickly.

"If we don't find them soon, "Carlos said hanging his phone up, "Then they'll disappear in the underground world."

"He couldn't have taken them far, there might be a possibility that they're still in Trenton," Diesel said going over to the window and looking out into the sleeping neighborhood, "Ranger man, I think we'll have to use the grapevine for this…"

"What do you mean Diesel," Carlos asked the demon, who turned and smiled.

"The 'burg grapevine, I'm sure Grandma Mazur knows about the odd things that's going on in Trenton." Diesel said, earning a smirk from Carlos.

"Well I'll be damned Diesel, you're using you brain, I'll have to get Heidi something nice for changing you."

Diesel shook his head and said, "Hey! I've been using my brain all this time! Like how to use your credit card to buy for all the things we get."

"Come along Diesel, I'm sure Grandma Mazur would love to be woken up at this time of night by a bunch of hunks." Carlos said, turning and walking out the bedroom.

Diesel shuddered and said, "I hope she doesn't try to grope us…"

(~~~~~~~~)

"…..this one is very pretty, Master Z. will surely keep this one for a long time….."

"He told us to wash her up and put her in this….she looks…"

"Make sure to keep the poppy seed oil infuser on, keeps her weak…"

Heidi moaned and lulled her head to the side, her body felt so heavy. What was going on? It took her a minute to open her eyes and to make them focus. She was in a bedroom of some sorts, on the bed. it was a black room. The walls were black, as was the carpet on the floor. The bed was a black platform bed, covered in black silk sheets. There was a fire place that dominated one wall. It was made from a black stone and shined in the light that came from the chandelier above the winged back chair that was in front of the empty fire place. Heidi looked up and saw that the ceiling was covered in mirrors. As she looked up at herself, she saw that she was in a revealing gold slip and nothing else.

Heidi groaned and turned her head to the side, she was really tired, but she had to escape. With effort, she made it to the side of the bed, and rolled off it. she managed to get up on her hands and knees and began to crawl across the room, to the door that was partly open. If she could only make it to the door, and away from the scent of damn poppies. The smell dominated the room, and it made her so weak.

"Aren't we the fighter, my, you are one feisty Hunter," a man said, from the winged back chair, "That's why I haven't killed you off yet dear."

Heidi turned her head to the chair and watched as a man got out of it. He was handsome, she'd give him that, but the waves of evil she felt roll of him, nearly had her frozen with terror. He was tall, at about seven feet. He had short black hair that was tied neatly at the nape of his neck. His skin was bone white and made the black eyes that were looking at her dance in their sockets. He was dressed in a tailored suit of black, with a red handkerchief tucked in his shirt pocket. He was holding a glass of red wine and was swirling the liquid inside with the snap of his wrist.

The man walked over to Heidi who tried to shrink back in fear. He looked down at the woman in front of him and said, "Don't you know it's rude not to bow before Master Z." pushing his foot into Heidi's head and forcing it down, "There we go, good girl, we can be taught tricks, and we can be easily broken."

"F…fuck…you," Heidi said weakly into the carpet, "Diesel…will-"

Heidi let out a weak gasp, as her long hair was grabbed and she was lifted up by it. Wide amber eyes were forced to look into black as Master Z. said, "That little Demon and his friend? I highly doubt they'll make it here. I'm sure they'll find out where you two are, but they'll never make it to the front door."

Master Z. causally tossed Heidi back onto the bed and said, walking over to a long table, "I'll be sure you watch them as they die, trying to get to you."

"Stephanie…"Heidi started but Master Z. pressed a finger to her lips.

"your little friend is having a reunion with the man who took her virginity, ah…obsession is a beautiful thing." Master Z. said, walking back to the table and picking up a syringe , "Obsession is a nicer way of saying addiction.

Heidi watched as he took out a small vial that was full of red liquid, it seemed to glow in the light.

"I made a new drug, just for you, Lady H. I call it, Lady H.'s brew. It's a combination of Black Z. and poppy seed oil." Master Z. said sticking the needle into the stopper and filling the syringe up with the red liquid, "I've never tested it on anyone, you'll be the first and only one to use it, I hope you don't die."

"No…" Heidi whimpered, trying to move away from the advancing man, "Leave me alone….Diesel…"

Heidi whimpered as the needle was stuck into a vein in her arm, she felt the liquid rush into her system. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she knew no more.

(~~~~~~~)

"Well ain't this a pip!" Grandma Mazur said once she opened the door to her apartment, "Carlos and Diesel, what can a woman like me do for you at one in the morning?"

"We wish this was for pleasure, Granny, but we need your help." Diesel said, once they were in the apartment.

"Morelli, kidnapped Heidi and Stephanie, we think you might know something, "Carlos said watching Grandma Mazur place a hand on her heart.

"I told you, you should have killed that man, "Edna said her eyes hard, "Now he took my grandbabies, I'll try to help out as much as I can."

"Have you heard anything from anyone in the 'burg?" Carlos said, "anything weird or off."

Grandma Mazur hummed softly and said, "Well, that Old Paper Mill, at the edge of town, it reopened into something else. A few of the boys went up to try to get jobs, but a group of men held guns up at them and told them to turn around and go back home. One of them said that they were FBI on account of all the hush, hush. Ain't that a pip! Here in Trenton, something big that the FBI is covering up."

Diesel whooped and kissed Grandma Mazur on her cheek, "Edna, if you were 40 years younger, I would take you out on the town!"

Grandma Mazur leered at Diesel and said, "Honey, I may be old, but I know how to work it!"

Carlos gave Grandma Mazur a charming smile and said, "We'll pay you back later, right now, we need to save your granddaughters."

Grandma Mazur nodded her head and said, "Go get 'em tiger! Bring those girls back home."

Diesel and Carlos left the apartment building. Diesel sighed and said, "almost got caught by that woman…phew!"

(~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie whimpered, shifting her wrist back into place. She had been running for a bit now, this hallway seemed never ending. As long as she didn't run into guards or Morelli, she was fine with it being never ending.

Stephanie shook her sore wrist and continued to run. As she ran, she could hear heavy machinery. It was far away now, but as she continued to run, the noise got louder and louder. She stopped running at the site of a battered metal door to the side of her. Stephanie looked around and entered it. on the other side of the door there seemed to be a factory floor of some sort. Stephanie slinked to the side of the wall, to prevent from being seen. There rows of people, all chained up packaging blocks of compressed black powder. Master Z.'s drug. There were guards walking down the rows, hitting people that were going too slow or not packing the drug correctly. Looks like Master Z. upgraded his drug compound.

Stephanie bit her lip, looking around, where could they have placed Heidi? Stephanie looked up seeing a set of double doors. She watched as a man in a suit pushed the doors open and entered. They may have put her someplace where Master Z. was. Stephanie slowly slid in the shadows and over to the stairs. She climbed up softly, the noise of machines and people moving below, covering her footsteps. Stephanie had made it to the last step before Morelli appeared at the bottom of the stairs and roared, "Get that bitch! Bring her to me!"

"Fucker!" Stephanie hissed, before running through the double doors. It was nicer in this area. Carpet covered the floor, and the grey walls were covered in priceless paintings. She must have been getting closer to Master Z's office. Hopefully Heidi would be in there. Stephanie opened doors as she passed them, she found no one, she was getting frustrated. Where could Heidi be!

Stephanie turned down a hallway and cried out as she was grabbed, "LET ME GO BASTARDS!"

Stephanie was jerked around and came face to face wirh Morelli, who smirked and said, "You were so close to Heidi, well since you are this close, do you really want to see her?"

"Take me to her now," Stephanie hissed grunting as Joe grabbed her neck and led her down the hallway to a set of black double doors that was hidden in an alcove. Joe opened the doors and said, "Here's Heidi, Well, look at that, it Seems Master Z. has given her some of his drug, looks like she's not liking it."

Stephanie shook her head looking up at the man who was holding Heidi's head as her body convulsed and seized up from the effects of the drugs in her system, "What did you give her you monster!"

"A mixture of my own creation, just for Lady H." the man said looking down at Heidi's unseeing eyes, "She isn't dead, it's been over an hour, I should say that this is a successful batch."

Stephanie struggled in Morelli's grip and said, "Let go of her you monster! You're killing her!"

Joe slapped Stephanie on her mouth and hissed, "How dare you insult Master Z.! He is your new master after all! Sha I break this one in for you, Master Z."

"Oh yes, please do Morelli, since you were the only competent one to bring them in so quickly." Master Z. said, climbing on top of Heidi, "This one I'll break in myself."

Stephanie cried out as she was thrown onto the floor, she turned and kicked out at Morelli, she smiled to herself when she kicked him hard in his nuts, causing him to groan and loosen his grip on her. She turned to crawl away from Joe, only to cry out in agony as a needle stabbed her thigh. She turned ane watched as the illegal drugs Master Z. produced went right into her. It was instantaneous. Stephanie fell forward, limp as a rag doll. Her head felt so foggy, it was a nice fog, no! she had to get up and save Heidi.

Joe turned her around and growled, "I'll have to punish you for that kick to the boys Cupcake."

Stephanie vaguely recalled Joe punching her in her stomach over and over again. Well there was a silver lining to being drugged up, she didn't feel any pain. Well she'll feel it later, Stephanie concluded, spitting out blood.

"Now, time to have some fun with you Cupcake, I bet you're too much of a prude for anal, so I'll pop that cherry for you too!" Joe said, ripping off her suit, "I hope you're ready for it!"

Stephanie giggled and said, "I hope Carlos kills you slowly and painfully," Just as the paper mill shook from something hitting it and exploding.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos called Tank and told him to meet Diesel and him near the paper mill. He knew that they couldn't be too close to the entrance, or they would be shot on site. They parked on an abandoned side road that was about a quarter or a mile from the Mill. They had been only waiting for five minutes before three Rangeman SUVs rolled up to them. the Core team was made of Lester, Tank, Rangeman's medic, Bobby and Carlos himself. This would have to be a small group, any larger and they would attract too much attention.

Carlos turned to Diesel who shook his head at the swat clothes that was offered to him, "I have something for you Diesel, I know you hate Human weapons, but I have something for you to use."

Carlos and Diesel went to the back of a SUV anf pulled the trunk open. Inside was a large grey case. Carlos opened the case and said, "Can you use this?"

Diesel's eyes got wide and he said, "You bet I can fucker….I never knew you had one of these?!"

"Only for emergencies." Carlos said to the stunned demon, "Take it and climb up that tree." Carlos pointed to a large pine tree that stood above the rest of the trees, "You know what to do after that…"

"SIR YES SIR!" Diesel said picking up the case and skipping over to the tree.

Diesel climbed the tree quickly and took out a real life rocket launcher, packed to the brim with explosives. "Oh yes, this is going to be fun."

He placed the launcher on his shoulder and aimed at the entrance of the Mill, "Yippy Kaye Motherfuckers…" he said and then he fired the launcher.

There was a big explosion that took out the side of the mill He aimed for. Diesel looked over to the group and roared, "CHARGE!"

(~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying in blackness. Did she die? She must have there was no other reason for darkness. There were no noises, nothing but blackness. Heidi groaned and stood up. She was in that damn golden slip still. How come she couldn't have come to purgatory naked. Heidi began to walk through the darkness, maybe there Hell or Heaven would be waiting for her at the end of her walk.

She didn't walk far before a hand grabbed her Shoulder, turning her around. Heidi gasped and whispered, "Diesel? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like you're going to a ball?"

Diesel smiled and said, "Darling, you're dressed up too, we're at a ball silly, remember?"

Heidi blinked and turned to look. Indeed she was in a ballroom of some sorts. It was all white, blinding white, almost. People were dancing around them in a circle. Heidi looked down and saw she was dressed in a ball gown made of sliver. It was layered with silky material, wasn't she just in a gold slip?

"Diesel…"Heidi said, but Diesel grabbed her by her waist and hand and began to lead her off into a dance. He smile lovingly at her and opened his mouth and began to sing;

_As such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
Ill place the sky within your eyes…_

Heidi frowned and asked, "Diesel…why do you sound like David Bowie? As they danced together.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
Ill place the moon within your heart_

Heidi looked around as the couples around them began to dance in tune to each other, what was going on?

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(as the world) falling down  
Falling in love_

Heidi felt a small smile on her face as Diesel sang to her, this was pretty nice. She felt like Cinderella at the ball, finding her prince. If this was Heaven, she never wanted to leave it.

_Ill paint you mornings of gold  
Ill spin you valentine evenings  
Though were strangers till now  
Were choosing the path between the stars  
Ill leave my love between the stars _

Heidi made a sound as Diesel twirled her around, her layered gown flying around her ankles.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(as the world falls)  
Falling  
Falling_

Heidi smiled looking up at Diesel, she never wanted this to end, it was like a fairy tale. Her smiled faltered as a petal came fluttering down to her on Diesel and hers entwined hand. It was a poppy flower petal. What? Where did this come from?!

_As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love_

"Diesel let go of me…"Heidi said, trying to get out of Diesel's grasp, "Diesel, poppy flower petals are falling!"

_As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love_

Heidi whimpered as the petals rained down on her, her body getting weaker, but Diesel wouldn't let her go, he just kept dancing with her, no matter how hard she tried to pull away, "let me go Diesel…"

_As the world falls down  
Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling_

Heidi let out a shriek as Diesel seemed to morph into a different man, he grew taller, his hair blacker. His tan skin, lighting up until it was bone white. Those beautiful blue eyes became pitch black and they were smiling right at her. Everything around them seemed to fade away, except for the raining poppy flower petals

_As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love_

Heidi shook her head staring at Master Z. who smiled an evil smile, and leaned in to kiss her.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Master Z. groaned as the woman underneath him began to scream, kicking at him, trying to buck him off of her. To make matters worse, an explosion just took place.

"Morelli, get up, we need to go check what the fuck just happened." Master Z. sighed getting off the hysterical woman, "I'll be back to break you in princess."

Joe sighed and climbed off of Stephanie who giggled and said, "You're going to get it!"

The two quickly made their way to the factory floor and saw with growing horror that all the guards had been killed and their prisoners had escaped. Master Z. growled and said to Morelli, "Go find out what happened! NOW!"

Joe nodded his head in fear and quickly ran down the stairs to find out what happened. He turned to go out the doors, only to grunt in pain as the butt of a gun hit him against his head. Joe fell to the ground and could only watch as Carlos and Diesel walked up to him. Carlos gave him a snarl and Diesel said, "We warned you…"before his bought his boot covered shoe onto Joe's face, knocking him out.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Tank, cuff Morelli and take him to Rangeman's holding cell." Carlos said, kicking the lump of a man in the side, "We need to ask him a few questions."

"Yes Bossman." Tank said cuffing the limp man and dragging him through the mess.

"Brown, Santos, the explosives set?" Carlos asked the two men.

"Yes Sir, they will be set off when you give the signal sir," Lester said to Carlos who nodded his head.

"Brown go back to Rangeman, the girls might need medical attention, I want you to be prepared just in case they need it."

"Yes Sir," Bobby said nodding his head.

Carlos and Diesel nodded to each other and climbed up the stairs to follow Master Z. who had fled when he saw Morelli get knocked out.

The two men ran quickly up through the hallway , Diesel following the smell Master Z. left. They followed it into a bedroom of some sorts and to their horror, saw Master Z. holding both Heidi and Stephanie tightly to him. He had in both hands a dagger and they were digging in Heidi's and Stephanie's neck.

"Make any move, and I'll cut your Princesses' necks." Master Z. hissed, watching the two men falter, "Good, now, I'll take these two and leave, they're mine now, they have my drug running through them."

"Put them down." Carlos growled, the gun in his hand shaking, he hated feeling this powerless. One look at Stephanie and Heidi, he knew they needed help. He wasn't about to risk their lives to kill this demon.

Diesel sighed and then said to Carlos, "Grab me, and then tell Santos to blow this place up."

"Are you nuts?!" Ranger exclaimed, looking at Diesel who shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe, but do it, grab on to me, now, and tell Lester to blow this place up!"

Master Z. chuckled and said, "Like you'll risk the lives of these women."

Carlos grabbed Diesel's shirt and lifted the walkie-talkie to his mouth, "Santos, blow it up now."

"Bossman, you guys aren't out yet-" Lester started but Carlos snapped, "BLOW IT UP NOW!"

"Okay Bossman." Lester said and the turned off the walkie-talkie.

The explosives were placed to go off in sets, luckily for Carlos and Diesel, the set to go off was in the area they were in now. The bedroom shook with the force of the bombs going off. Master Z. gave Diesel a look, before he threw Heidi and Stephanie to the ground and disappeared with a pop. Diesel gripped Carlos's arm and ran forward, using demonic speed. He grabbed Heidi and Stephanie in one arm and then like Master Z. disappeared with a pop, landing in front of the area where they parked, scaring Lester to death, the paper mill blowing up behind them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lester squealed, looking at the four, "You scared the bajesus out of me!"

Carlos let go of Diesel and grabbed Stephanie, "babe, are you okay?!"

Stephanie smiled dazedly and said, "I knew you'd come…." Before she fainted.

Diesel scooped Heidi up and said, "She's not moving, and she's hardly breathing, let's hurry up and get her some help."

On the ride back to Rangeman, Diesel sat in the back, with Heidi's head in his lap. He looked down at the woman and whispered, "Hang on for us Heidi, hang on!"

TBC….


	20. Chapter 20: Death of a Salesman

(A/N: here's chapter 20, I almost fell asleep writing this, but here it is! enjoy!)

Not mine, not making any money, it's only for fun!

Warning: Diesel gets all mad and shit, and someone dies...sorry mang.

Chapter 20: Death of a Saleaman

"I'm so hungry!" Stephanie whined from her perch on Bobby's medical examining table, "Mister, you tell…..Carlooooooos that I want a shit ton of tasty cakes, chocolate ones! With itty bitty sprinkles on them!"

Bobby shook his head at the woman in front of him. The moment she had woken up from her fainting spell, Stephanie had demanded food and to go over the rainbow that had been following her. He had taken a sample of blood from the woman. Whatever drug she was given was potent. Luckily she was only given one hit. Detox for Stephanie would be a simple thing. Apparently this drug Black Z had been wreaking havoc in many third world places. He couldn't believe that his government, the one he fought for and nearly died for, would ever hold hands with a drug lord. That wasn't what he had signed up for.

Bobby turned to look at the slump figure on a cot. Whatever drug was given to Heidi was completely taking over her body. The woman was shivering, whimpering and sweating. Her eyes were clenched shut her mouth tight. Her skin had a pasty look to it. There were times when she was still, hardly breathing. Those were the times that scared Bobby, she could fall into a coma and never wake up. He had seen meth heads fall into comas and never wake up. This was the most severe allergic reaction to a street drug Bobby had ever seen.

"Oh…is she gonna be okay?" Stephanie asked getting off the table and going over to Heidi's form, "She looks dead, her skin is so….grey, and her hair is soooo white….like snow…."

"I think you're still high on drugs." Bobby said, pulling her away from Heidi's form, "Hey she's very sick, don't mess with her."

Stephanie began to cry saying, "That man, he was going to kill her! He was going to kill my Heidi! She's allergic to poppies, he he….oh geez!"

Stephanie buried her face into her hands as she cried, "Now she's dead!

"She's not dead," Bobby said, patting Stephanie awkwardly, "She's just fast asleep, maybe you should go to sleep too, for a bit, sleep off the drugs."

Stephanie yawned and said, "That sounds like a plan mister, don't wake me up okay, I need my beauty sleep."

Stephanie climbed on top of the medical table again and fell asleep. Bobby sighed and went over to Heidi, to replace the wet rage on her forehead. He had tried to get a sample of blood from her, but he couldn't stick her. It was like trying to chip bedrock, you don't. In the end, the needle snapped in half from the force. Her skin felt normal under his fingertips, why had the needle broken?

"Hey, everything is going to be alright," Bobby whispered petting Heidi's hair, "You just hang in there."

Heidi moaned softly, opening one eye. She reached out into air and said, in a soft voice, "Diesel…Diesel…"

Bobby grabbed her hand and said, "Don't worry Heidi, Diesel will be here soon."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos watched Joe shake in the chair he was chained in. Diesel was pacing about the small prison cell in an undisclosed area of Rangeman. it had taken some coaxing to make Diesel let go of Heidi so Bobby could check on her still frame. He had growled whenever some came close to them Ella had to be called to coax Diesel to let Heidi be checked out. she had softly told him that Heidi could be dying and if he didn't let Bobby look at her, they would all lose her.

"Let's kill him, "Diesel said once he stopped pacing, "Fuck any information, I want him dead, now!"

"He's mine to kill, "Carlos said to Diesel who nodded his head in agreement, "But he has information that we want, and if he listens and follows directions, his death will be a fast one. Talk, tell us everything you know about Master Z. he's not going to save you now."

"Fuck you Manoso, as if Master Z. would forget the man who found those bitches!" Moreli spat, earning a punch to the face from Diesel. His head snapped back and he felt teeth flying out his mouth.

"Call them bitches one more time, "Diesel growled crouching in front of Morelli, "I'll snap your human neck so fast you'll be dead before your brain knows!"

Diesel smiled darkly, exposing elongated canine teeth, "I got a better way to get him to squeal, I'll just rip off one finger after the other, and then I'll tear off his damn arm!"

Diesel tore the chain off of Morelli's arm and said, "you wanna talk now, Master Z. isn't the only demon you know…."

When Morelli didn't open his mouth to respond, Diesel grabbed his hand and roughly gripped his thumb. Blue eyes melted into black and Diesel hissed, "Talk now…."

"Fuck you-AHHHHH!" Morelli screamed as the bone, skin, and nerves were ripped roughly off his hand. Diesel causally tossed the now ruined thumb across the room, blood hitting his face. Diesel grabbed the crying man's middle finger and said, "Tell us, what you know about Master Z.

Carlos's face remained stone blank, even though his stomach was rolling, he had never seen Diesel this angry before, it was disturbing watching him smile with sick glee as he tore off another finger. The smell of excrement and blood filled the room. Such a damn shame, he thought watching Morelli sing like a canary to Diesel, he really wanted Diesel to tear off his arm.

Tank walked into the cell and stopped short at the sight of a crying Morelli, covered in blood, Diesel standing over said man, covered in blood and holding a middle finger in his hands, and Carlos sitting near the door as if they were having a spot of tea.

"Diesel, Heidi's calling for you," Tank said, causing the man to perk up and smiled.

"I'll be there soon, I have to change out of this flannel shirt, seems like I blood on it." diesel said turning to leave the room. He paused and turned to Morelli, who was still blubbering softly. Diesel walked over to the man, and said, gripping his wounded limb, "This was the arm that you gripped my woman with, the same arm you held down Carlo's woman so you could rape her, I think….I'll take it…"

Screams fill the hallway and Diesel calmly walked out the cell, holding Morelli's arms in one hand. Tank turned to look at Carlos and said, "Note to self, never get Diesel that angry, he might tear your arm off."

"Amen," Carlos said getting up and waking over to Morelli, "Now say your prayers, death will wait for you…."

(~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie groaned softly, her head was pounding, what the fuck happened to her. Not only did her head hurt, her stomach felt tender. What had hit her? She paused seeing flash backs of Joe looming over her, injecting her with that damn drug. He had punched her, tried to rape her…Master Z…..Heidi, oh goodness! Heidi. Stephanie sat from her laying position and groaned, caressing her stomach. She was in the penthouse on top of Rangeman, in Carlos's bed. she was dressed in a night gown that was soft and light blue. How long had she been asleep? Stephanie slid out of the bed and made her way out the bedroom, where was Heidi?

She saw Carlos on the couch, talking to Diesel who looked set faced, his lips thinned out into a line. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. The way Diesel had bags around his eyes and seemed more disheveled than normal meant something was wrong with Heidi.

"Heidi…" Stephanie said softly, "Where is she?"

The moment Carlos heard Stephanie, he was over there with her, holding her tight and kissing her deeply. He had felt her struggle and tried to move away from the kiss.

"No, where's Heidi!" Stephanie snapped, pushing him away, "Where is she."

"In a coma, she slipped into one last night," Diesel said softly, stuffing his hands into his jeans, "Bobby doesn't know if she'll wake up, she had a seizure before she slipped into it. You two were both stupid for going after that dumb man!"

Stephanie flinched as Diesel's voice broke, a sob making his way out his mouth. They really shouldn't have gone after Morelli, but…

"Diesel, where is she now?" Stephanie asked going over to Diesel who stepped back.

"I took her someplace else, I was just waiting for you to wake up to tell you that you can't see Heidi for a while," Diesel said softly looking into Stephanie's eyes, "Me and Ranger think it's best if you two were kept apart. Until Master Z. is-"

"Bullshit!" Stephanie snapped looking at the two, "You won't keep me from Heidi, she's my friend! She needs me now than ever!"

"Babe, "Carlos started but, Stephanie stepped back from the advancing man, her eyes filling with tears.

"I want my friend, and I want her now, take me to her now!" Stephanie said, her fist clenching into balls, "Take me to Heidi!"

Carlos walked up to Stephanie and said, "Babe, it's safer if you don't know where she's at."

Stephanie closed her eyes and swung her fist out, hitting Carlos in his chin, "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S BEST FOR ME! TAKE ME TO HEIDI NOW!"

Carlos gently held his bruising chin as Stephanie gave him a look and said, "I'll be damned if a man comes between me and Heidi, she took me in and nurtured me, it was her who taught me how to fly, and now she needs me, and you two are keeping me from her!"

Carlos turned to Diesel who shrugged his shoulder, that punch hurt like hell….but Stephanie did have a point, who were they to keep those two apart? "Take her to Heidi, Diesel; you can't keep her hidden away forever."

Stephanie waked over to Diesel and wiped away the stray tear that fell down the man's cheek, "You're not the only one who loves her, Thaddeus."

"Why'd you have to use my full name," Diesel sobbed before he broke down and cried, "I love that crazy woman, why does she have to be so damn brash!"

"Because she's Heidi," Stephanie said with a smile, "A loud, rude woman with a heart of gold."

Carlos went over to Diesel and rubbed his arm, "we're here for the both of you man, if you need to, you can cry on my shoulder."

"You're so gay," Diesel hiccuped wiping his eyes free of tears, "come on Steph, I'll you to Heidi."

(~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne placed her shopping bags down in a living chair inside the house she shared with her husband. She had gotten something sexy for him, a cute little green nightie. She'd wear it tonight and use her powers of seduction to keep him line. It seemed that Lord V. was beginning to fight off the love charms she had placed on her. They had stayed on for so long, but that man had been around that woman again! She would have to change the strength of the charm soon.

Jeanne went into the kitchen making plans to make a lovely dinner for her and her husband. Let's see, a pasta dish with a red sauce. The red sauce would covered the taste of the love potion she would feed the man. as she dug into the cabinets for pasta, her phone went off. Jeanne rushed over to her green phone and answered with a sultry, "Hello Master Z…"

"Can you spare time to see me?" Master Z. asked Jeanne through the phone, "I'm a bit angry and I need some relief."

Jeanne gasped and said, leaning on the black granite counter top, "What has Master Z. in a rut?"

"Those two bitches got away…." Master Z. growled darkly, causing Jeanne to shudder in fear, "They blew up my newest compound too!"

"Oh no!" Jeanne exclaimed, "I'll be over tonight Master Z., I'll feed Lord V. the love potion you gave me, and I'll be over right after that. I'm sure that Victor has another scarf that belongs to that whore around here, he keeps them hidden but, I'm sure I can sweet talk it out of him."

"Good, wear something sexy, I want to ravage you tonight." Master Z. purred before he hung up on Jeanne.

Jeanne smiled down at the phone, and turned to make dinner. She was going to have fun tonight!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lord V. gripped the handle of his gun tightly, so he had been right. The moment he had fallen into Jeanne Ellen's bed, he had felt that something was off…damn it! the bitch had been poisoning him, to learn all the secrets he had about Heidi and Stephanie. He would have to go tell Heidi about this, and hopefully make amendments to the woman he still loved. Even if his brother was with her, he still had a place in his heart for that woman. Damn that snake Jeanne Ellen! Lord V. turned from his spot in the mud room that was connected to the kitchen and walked outside, he would have to make his move tonight….

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Victor, you didn't eat tonight," Jeanne purred into her husband's ear, as he took off his coat, "Are you okay?"

"I am perfect Jeanne, in fact I've never felt better before in my life." Lord V. said, walking into the closet to hang his coat up, "I am a bit tired though, so I will retire to bed early."

Lord. V walked out the closet and paused seeing Jeanne in front of him, holding his gun up to his chest. She smirked and said, "I hate to do this Victor, but Master Z. has promised me a life beyond my imagination if I were to kill the leader of the Hunters….you are my husband after all!"

"I see, so you are sleeping with my enemy," Lord V. said calmly, earning a nod from Jeanne, "And you expect me to just let you shoot me, we both know I am faster than you Jeanne, I would kill you before you could even pull the trigger…."

"not really but…"Jeanne said watching with sick glee as Master Z. slid up behind Lord V. and stab him in the chest with a dagger, "Master Z. could kill you…."

Lord V. gripped the handle of the dagger, falling to his knees, so, this was how he would die, victim to a deadly game. The pain was terrible, and the moment the dagger went through his heart, he knew that he was going to die quickly, shit, guess he would have to rely on his younger brother to kill Master Z. then.

Jeanne smiled haughtily, going over to Master Z. saying, "I hope you have a pleasant walk through the afterlife Victor, don't worry , your whore of an ex-wife will be there soon enough."

Lord V. chuckled softly, and croaked, "You have to deal with Thaddeus first…."before his eyes closed and he fell to his side, dead.

Jeanne smiled and kissed Master Z. deeply, "come, let's go find an item that belongs to the bitch."

(~~~~~~~~)

They had landed in a large cabin. It was out in the middle of an evergreen forest. A large lake stood behind the cabin, showing off crystal clear waters. There was even a snow capped mountain in the back ground. This really looked like a place Diesel would live in. the Cabin was made of a dark wood and had windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor, letting in the sunlight. Everything in the cabin screamed rustic. The furniture was made of pine wood, there were throws everywhere and a stone fire place dominated a wall. Diesel led Stephanie up a flight of stairs and into a large bedroom. Heidi lay in a huge wooden bed made of oak, covered with a flannel blanket. Her chest barely rose and she was so damn pale. She looked so dead, it scared Stephanie. She had never seen Heidi in this position before, she was so strong, and she had enough strength for the both of them damn it!"

"Heidi!" Stephanie whimpered, rushing over to the woman, and grabbing a clammy hand, "I'm here now, it's okay, I'll stay by your side…."

Carlos placed a hand on Stephanie's shoulder and said, "Babe, don't worry about the punch to my chin, doesn't hurt much."

"I'm so sorry for punching you Carlos." Stephanie whispered, nuzzling his hand, "I was so angry and worried for Heidi, and you pissed me off damn it!"

"I would have done the same thing it was you or a close friend of mine." Carlos said, earning a loud, "GAY!" from Diesel who went back downstairs to make food.

"Just don't try to tell me what to do again, just kindly suggest something, and I'll tell you no softly." Stephanie said earning a, "Babe," from Carlos.

Carlos took his phone out and said, "Call your father, he was worried about you going off to get Morelli, and called us. That's how we knew you two went off on a wild goose chase."

"Thank you Carlos, I'll call him now." Stephanie said, but paused and said, "I love you Carlos…"

"Babe, love you too." Carlos winked, placing a kiss on Stephanie's cheek, "Now call your father."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"Okay, now I know I'm dead." Heidi said, walking through a mass of grey fog, "It smells like death, shit, I had so much I wanted to!"

Heidi pouted crossing her arms. She had wanted to spend a life with Diesel, watch Carlos and Stephanie have babies so they could spoil them, now that wouldn't happen, she was dead damn it!

Heidi had been walking through this fog for what felt like days, her destination unknown, but she knew one thing for sure, death lingered here. That must mean that she was dead. Heidi paused seeing a figure walking through the fog, shit there was the grim reaper now, come to take her away!

"Okay, dude, make it quick, take me to hell, so I can suffer without my Diesel and Stephanie!" Heidi said waiting for the figure to come up to her.

"You were always dramatic," A voice said, causing Heidi to bristle and turn to look at the person in front of her.

"VICTOR!" Heidi snapped looking at the man in front of her, "THIS IS SOME JOKE RIGHT?! YOU'RE LEADING ME TO MY DEATH!"

"Well not yours, you see Heidi, you're leading me to the afterlife, I'm the dead one here," Lord V. said with a sad smile, pointing to the huge blood stain on his chest, "You're the grim reaper, not me."

TBC…..


	21. Chapter 21: Shooting Star

(A/N: here's chapter 21, in this chapter, some light, okay, a spotlight is shined on Heidi's life. enjoy, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S FOR FUN!

Chapter 21: Shooting Star

"You're dead?" Heidi asked softly, her eyes wide in horror, "You can't be dead Victor…..you can't."

"I'm sorry if this tragic news stuns-" Lord V. Started but Heidi cut him off.

"You can't be dead, I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE WHO KILLED YOU!" Heidi boomed, poking Lord.V in his chest, "Who offed you?!"

"The woman I left you for, Jeanne Ellen," Lord V. sighed watching Heidi cross her arms, her eyes dancing with glee.

"You deserved it, you dick," She said but frowned and said, "but…It should have been ME to kill you, Jeanne is one dead bitch when I wake up, speaking of….if I'm not the dead one, why am I still asleep? This means I can wake up right, well, have fun finding your way through this fog, I'm going to wake up now, shit…maybe I can get some Diesel loving.!"

"You're in a coma, you won't wake up until you lead me to where I need to go." Lord V. said, causing Heidi to deflate.

"How long with this walk take?" Heidi asked cutting her eyes to Lord V, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, not too long I hope…." Lord V. trailed off, making Heidi bristle in anger.

"You mean, I could be in a coma forever?!" Heidi raged stomping her foot, "BASTARD! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING COMPLICATED! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU'RE DEAD ALREADY! I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW."

Lord V. placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder and said softly, "I apologize, I should have never hurt you the way I did, even the fact that I was drugged and poisoned doesn't make up for the fact that you pain is soul deep."

Heidi glared at Lord. V and said softly, "I loved you, you were my first in everything, you were the one who found me in those woods. I thought what we had was something that could never be broken…but I know now, even the strongest of bonds have a weak link, come on Victor, I shall lead you to rest in peace."

Heidi walked past the stunned man and into the fog, hopefully they would be there soon, she wanted to spend as less time with her ex-husband as possible.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"So, how'd she kill you?" Heidi asked Lord. V, "Did she stab you in the back."

They had been walking in the fog for a while, the two didn't know if they were going in the right direction or if they were going in circles. All they knew was that they were in a dense fog.

"Master Z. put a hit out for the leader of the Hunters, Jeanne tried to kill me, but Master Z. was the one to stab me, they had been working together, Jeanne had seduced me to get the secrets I knew about you."

Heidi stopped and said, "Does she know about the one secret?"

"No, that one I took to my death, your origin was kept between me and you." Lord V. said to Heidi who sighed with relief, "Besides she wouldn't have believed me, your origin is quite a bizarre one."

"Who are you telling?" Heidi said with a frown, "You nearly wet your pants in happiness when you found me!"

Lord V. nodded his head, "I am glad I found you, otherwise my life wouldn't have been as fun as it was."

"Whatever, let's just hurry this up, I'm ready to wake up and shit." Heidi said, rubbing her stomach, "I'm so hungry, I'm starving! Why doesn't this place have food or something. Oh….i'm going to die here…..ahh, sorry Victor."

Lord V. dug into his pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate. He handed it over to Heidi, who blinked and said, "YOU'RE DEAD! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING AROUND FOOD?! Trying to seduce me are you?"

"I'm dead Heidi, why would I seduce you?" Lord V. asked watching Heidi open the chocolate and devour it, "I don't know where that chocolate came from, but I'm sure I have it for a reason.

"Because, you're you're weird and dumb!" Heidi said, frowning, "You fed me strange chocolate that appeared from nowhere?! Are you trying to kill me! you're so dumb! I can't believe that I have to lead you to the afterworld! This is even worse than you naming me Heidi!"

"Heidi is a nice name," Lord V. said to Heidi, "It's Germanic for noble and brave."

"it's Germanic for, 'I'm still hungry, hurry up Victor, we need to find out where you go!" Heidi said walking past Lord V. "That way I can wake up and eat!"

(~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie knew she shouldn't snoop around, but let's face it, she didn't know much about Diesel. He seemed to be an enigma, a very simple enigma but still! The men had left the cabin to get some supplies from the local town, which was 50 miles away from them; he really did live in t boonies. That left Stephanie time to snoop around the place! She had dove into his bedroom, mindful of Heidi and dug through his drawers, closets, anything that could hold secrets. She found porn, lots of porn, there were some things Stephanie found that made her throw it down in terror, she really didn't want to know that Diesel was into that dungeon master thing. She found out that Diesel only had flannel shirts and jeans. Wonder why he only wore them. there must be a reason why he would want to dress up like a mountain man..oh yeah, he owns a cabin in the fricking mountains. Diesel was a very neat person, which worked well for Heidi, since she wasn't a neat person. The kitchen in his cabin was to die for, all high tech and upscale, like a five star chef's wet dream. The living room held nothing personal so she didn't dwell to long in there. She checked the office that was across from the room she and Carlos were using. There wasn't much in there. There was a bookcase, full of books, a desk a nice office chair and nothing else.

"Aww man," Stephanie said, sitting in the office chair, and spinning in it, "There's nothing here at all that could be interesting, except that porn collection."

Stephanie turned to the bookcase and got up, she had no idea that Diesel read books, laughable. She he fingers down the spine of a few books, and paused on a faded light green book spine. It wasn't a long book, it looked more like a children's picture book. Stephanie pulled the book from the shelf and looked down at the cover. She couldn't read what the words due to the fact that it was in a different language, but she could look at the picture. The picture was of a little boy, maybe seven or eight, flying through the night sky, holding onto a creature's hand. Stephanie had to call it a creature, it looked human, but had grey skin that glowed bright, white hair that flew around an angelic face. Large eyes glowed a bright amber.

Stephanie sat down in the office chair and opened the picture book. From what she could gander from the pictures, it was a story about a little boy finding a fallen star, who turned into a human, or something. It was complicated, she'll ask Diesel about the book when they got back from the store. Stephanie closed the book, and left the office, the book tucked under her arm.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey Diesel," Stephanie said watching the man cook dinner, "I went into your office, sorry, and found this strange picture book, it's in a different language, I was wondering what it was about."

Diesel set down the shrimp he was peeling and walked over to Stephanie looking down at the book, "The Star and me, it's based off an old Demonic legend."

"Can you tell me about it?" Stephanie asked, earning a nod from Diesel, "is it a good legend."

"I guess, my mother use to tell me this story about stars, and how sometimes, a star got lonely up in the sky, and would fall down on earth to find a companion to take back into the sky. This story is about a little boy who finds a star, they become friends and when the star tries to take the boy back into the sky, the boy had started to cry, telling the star that he would be missed by his family, so the star stayed with him on earth and live happily ever after." Diesel said letting out a puff of air, "Geez, that was a long explanation, but that sums this picture book up. It's a really nice tale, I hope I have a child so I can tell them this story."

"You should translate this into English; I bet this would be very popular." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Nah, it's a demon tale, and us demons like to keep some things to us." Diesel said, going back to peeling shrimp, "besides, my bastard brother wrote that story for me when I was younger. Claimed it was a true story."

"Lord V. I can't picture him as a child nor could I picture him crying." Stephanie scoffed, just as Carlos walked into the kitchen, "Hey Carlos, you should hear what Diesel just told me, about this picture book, it's very interesting!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi, are you okay?" Lord V. asked the woman who was gripping her abdomen, her face flush.

"What kind of chocolate was that?!" Heidi snapped groaning loudly, "my body hurts, I feel like I have to throw up."

"Dark chocolate, there was nothing in it. Dark Chocolate is a natural anti-oxidant, gets rid of all the impurities from the body, like that brew Master Z. gave you." Lord V. said, watching Heidi look at him, "I could see it, running through your veins, the reason why you aren't so weak is because this is the spirit world, and what happens to the body sometimes doesn't affect the soul.

Heidi groaned and fell to her knees, her stomach churning and she dry heaved once. She leaned forward, opened her mouth and threw up. Red fluid came out her mouth, like a fountain. The red fluid smelt of poppies the damn smell of fucking poppies, if Heidi caught Master Z alone and powerless, she would stuff a bunch of those damn poppies down his throat! As she threw up, she felt as if her body had become lighter with each heave. Lord V. walked over to Heidi and rubbed a hand on her back as she threw up.

"You would have never woken up if you didn't rid of the poppy seed in you, Heidi," Lord V. said to the woman after she was done vomiting.

"I do feel much better," Heidi said wiping her mouth, "Who knew, chocolate would save me! I need to eat more of it!"

"This is no reason for you to pig out on chocolate when you do wake up." Lord V. deadpanned to Heidi who deflated and went over to the man, "Besides, you won't find chocolate like that when you wake up, consider it my payment to you for leading me to the afterlife."

"WELL YOU-I-OH! Thanks." Heidi finished softly looking over to Lord V., "for getting rid of the poppy seed oil."

Lord V. smiled and said, "No problem Heidi, I promised you that you would have my protection, even in death, I'll keep that promise."

Heidi smiled softly and said, "You weren't that bad Victor, I was angry that you rejected me, after you promised that you would never leave me."

Lord V. placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder, "I am sorry Heidi, can you ever forgive me for my follies."

Heidi looked up into Lord. V's green eyes. The day he had left her was still a sore spot. She had cried for so long, she thought she's never get over it. then one day, she got up and became adamant that she would replace Victor, with someone better. She did, she found Stephanie, her friend. Without Lord V.'s folly, she wouldn't have met Stephanie, or Diesel or Carlos. Hell, Heidi should be thanking this man for letting her move on with her life.

"I forgive you, Victor, but I won't forget!" Heidi said with a wink, "Ex-husband thing and all."

"I'll accept that as an apology." Lord V. said, before he leaned down and kissed Heidi on her cheek, "Thaddeus is a good man, a bit goofy, but his love for you is real, he won't throw you away like I did."

Heidi watched as the fog seemed to fade away, and a dock appeared before them, at the end of the dock, in black waters, was an empty boat, rocking in the gentle waves. Lord V. smiled and said, "Well my Grim Reaper, you've led me to my destination, this where we separate, I go to the land of the dead, and you return to the land of the living."

Heidi nodded her head, this was the last time she would see Victor, he was her first love, her everything, even If he hurt her in the past…

"We could have lived in the stars…."Heidi said softly, her eyes misting, "Why did you have to say no?"

"Because, I was a scared little boy, it was a good thing you were a brave star and stayed with me, maybe one day you'll return to the skies." Lord V. said softly rubbing Heidi's cheek, "it's time for me to leave now Heidi, you're about to wake up."

Lord.V walked down the dock, and climbed into the waiting boat. Heidi walked down the dock and said to Lord.V, "Goodbye, I hope you have a wonderful afterlife!"

Lord.V nodded his head. The boat drifted away from the dock, and into the open black waters, "You're the leader of the Hunters now Heidi, I wouldn't leave that group to anyone but you! Tell Thaddeus to kill Master Z. slowly, and that even though we hate each other I still love him."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Okay Victor I will tell him everything," the fog coming back, blocking Heidi from watching Lord V. drift into the sea, "Goodbye Victor…"

(~~~~~~~~)

Heidi opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus them back into place. Where was she? She was lying in a large bed made of wood. She had been covered in a flannel blanket. She turned her head, hearing soft noises beside her head. It was Stephanie, fast asleep. She looked relaxed in a pair of jeans and a tank top that was covered by a short sleeved flannel shirt. Heidi smiled softly and turned on her side, to pet Stephanie's hair. if she ever left, she'd take Stephanie with her, so the woman could fly into the stars.

Heidi watched Stephanie groan and open her eyes, her blue eyes landing on Heidi's form, Stephanie smiled at her and then said, "You're awake, glad to see you're up."

"Glad to be up," Heidi said with a smile, her voice crack form not being used, "How long was I out?"

Stephanie yawned and stretched her limbs, "almost two months, you had use all scared…never do that again!"

"I promise you I won't." Heidi said letting Stephanie sit her up, "Where's Carlos and Diesel?"

"Outside, trying to catch dinner, now that you're up, we can't have just one fish, we need about 20, and ten of those would be just for you!" Stephanie said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I missed you Heidi."

"I missed you too Stephanie," Heidi said, rubbing her stomach, "now, go get the men, but not before they catch our food, I'm starving and sushi sounds great!"

"I don't think that they'll make sushi with that fish Heidi!" Stephanie said waving her hands, "and we're 50 miles away from a store, we need bamboo shoots and rice and caviar for those eel rolls you love! And the eels for the eel rolls you only eat! Seriously Heidi, eel?!"

Heidi sighed and settled into the bed, "Fine, it's not like I was dying for Sushi…I guess fish sticks will do for me, and french fries, tell them to get Pinos pizza too!"

"HEIDI! Where're in Oregon not New Jersey!" Stephanie whined, turning to leave the room, "Jeez, you're always demanding!"

"Stephanie, "Heidi said softly looking at her hands, "If you were ever given a chance to fly where no one could, would you go do it?"

Stephanie blinked and said, "I would, but I wouldn't go without my best friend now, I'll have you know, that I punched my boyfriend's face for you! Now that's true friendship!"

Heidi gasped and said, "You didn't, glad to know that you care so much about me! I'll tell you what though Stephanie, I wouldn't punch Diesel in his face, and ruin that sexy goofy smile…ahhh….!"

"Some friend you are…"Stephanie muttered shaking her head, "I don't know why I put up with your nonsense! Anyways, I'll tell what has been happening around the place since you've been asleep! Oh Diesel has something to tell you, I would tell you, but Diesel should."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Okay Stephanie, now, hurry up and find me my man and some food! Being in a coma sure was hard work! Did you ever feed me when I was asleep?"

Stephanie paused and said, "Heidi, you were in the weirdest coma ever, it was like…you fell asleep and pressed the paused button in your body, all you did was breath, never went to the bathroom, or needed food, it scared us, how did you do that?"

Heidi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, training?"

Stephanie bristled and said, "That was the most pathetic lie I've ever heard! And until you tell me the truth I won't share the tasty cakes I have with you! And I have those chocolate ones you love, you fucking fatty! AND HOW WAS SLEEPING HARDWORK?! ONLY YOU WOULD EQUATE SLEEPING TO WORKING!"

"Sassy bitch!" Heidi seethed, as Stephanie huffed out the room, "At least I know that you'll go with me if I ever go back to the skies!"

Heidi looked down at her hands and smiled, she wasn't lonely anymore, that's for sure.

TBC….(seems like Heidi may not be human after all….)


	22. Chapter 22: Love and Marriage?

(A/N: sorry I should have updated yesterday, but I got a new job, and i was tired yesterday, fell asleep writing this chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! enjoy)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING MONEY, IT'S JUST FOR FUNNN!

(WARNING:SMUT SMUT SMUT AWWWW YEAH!)

Chapter 22: Love and Marriage?

"HEIDI!" Diesel exclaimed running into the bedroom, reaching out to hug said woman, but Heidi stopped him saying, "Food?!"

"Oh yes, my wonderful, wonderful, Heidi!" Diesel said with a smile, "I have food for you, let me go downstairs and get it! I hope you like grilled Salmon?!"

Heidi let out a sound of glee, "I LOVE fish! Hurry up, I'm starving…." Rubbing her stomach, her face pitiful, "I'll die if I don't get food soon!"

Heidi had been famish apparently, because she ate everything that Diesel made for dinner that night. The sounds she made as she ate were positively delightful for Diesel, either because the woman was awake or it was because she licked her plate clean.

"AH!" Heidi sighed pushing the tray away from her, "I'm full! Now, we can celebrate me being awake, I do say so myself some cake would-"

Diesel grabbed the woman by her shoulders and hugged her tightly, he buried his face into her hair and said, "Don't you ever do anything like that again! You had me crying and breaking down"

"Aww, we can't have you going all soft on us!" Heidi said rubbing Diesel's back, "Now I'm awake, and you can be Diesel again."

"Glad to see you awake Heidi," Carlos said, hugging the woman, who hugged him back, "Stephanie had started to grow grey hairs worrying over you."

"I did not!" Stephanie said blushing, "I told you that was fiber from the blanket!"

"AHH! I missed this, bickering between friends and loved ones!" Heidi said waving her hand, "You would not believe what I went through while I was sleeping, it was like Dante's Inferno! Well, I feel like I haven't had a shower in a hot minute, I think I'll just get up and go hop into one."

Heidi pulled the covers off her, and got up. Her legs felt like JEllo, and she had a feeling that she would not be able to walk, but she was going to try, she had been in a coma damn it, she wanted to go outside and swim in that lake! She took one step and collapsed onto the wood floors. Carlos was the first one over to Heidi, and helped her back onto the bed.

"I guess my legs were asleep for two months too!" Heidi said, rubbing her legs her face pinched in frustration, "They need to wake up!"

"You should get Bobby to take a look at you soon, Coma patients just don't get up, even if you aren't like other people." Carlos said to Heidi who made a face, "You should stay in bed for now, get some rest."

"I don't wanna go back to sleep!" Heidi whined, tears filling her eyes, "I've been asleep for two months! I want to stay up and do things!"

"Well, Heidi, Carlos is right, we'll have Bobby come see you, and then once he confirms that you can get up , you can get up, but, you can't leave the property." Stephanie said to the woman, earning a loud sound of outrage from her.

"Why can't I leave?!" Heidi asked her hackles rising, "I need to go out and get new clothes!"

"Well, I can't leave either, it was a stipulation between me and the guard dogs," Stephanie said, cutting her eyes at Diesel and Heidi, "They were going to split us up! I couldn't let that happen, so...in order for us to be together, we have to live under house arrest, at least we can go outside and swim, and it's a pretty nice place, plus the men will be here too, so it's not just us two."

Heidi opened her mouth to snap back but Diesel stopped her, "You two were kidnapped and nearly tortured and killed, if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight again, you have another thing coming! You will stay in this cabin, and you won't try to escape, I would have thought that being in a coma for two months would make this a serious situation, Heidi."

Heidi snapped her mouth shut, and looked down at her hands. Well, they did nearly die that night, and master Z. was still out there, she was too weak right now to protect her or Stephanie, damn it, those fucking humans with dicks were right, she'd have to accept this prison.

"You're right," Heidi said, stunning Stephanie, "I won't leave, it's much too dangerous out there for me or Stephanie, I just…damn it, hate being a prisoner!"

"Consider it a vacation!" Diesel said, "I'll wait on you day and night, give you massages and all the food you can eat."

Heidi crossed her arms and said, "Well then, if you're feeding me, I want some tasty cakes, the ones that Stephanie won't let me have!"

"You can't have them, they're mine!" Stephanie snapped, "I told you I wouldn't give you none, unless you told me the truth!"

"I did tell you the truth!" Heidi said waving Stephanie off, "Since you won't give me the cakes, I'll just ask Diesel to make me all the sweets I want, honestly, I don't know why I keep you as my employee if all you do is whine and cry."

"Because no one else can handle your temper tantrums, you're a 5 year old in a woman's body, I swear Heidi!" Stephanie sighed, before she turned to Carlos and said, "I'm hungry, the fucking fatty ate our food, is there any leftover baked chicken left, it wasn't like I wanted salmon anyways."

"Babe, let's go satisfy the beast that's your stomach," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist and leading her out the master bedroom, but not before Stephanie ruffled Heidi's hair and kissed her forehead.

Diesel shook his head and said, "I'll make you a chocolate chocolate cake baby, but, I have some news to tell you, about my brother Victor."

"He's dead," Heidi said softly looking out into the night sky, "I know Diesel, I led him to the afterworld."

"You did?!" Diesel asked stumped, going over to Heidi, "In your coma, you went to the area between life and death, didn't you?"

"Yes, Victor told me that Jeanne Ellen, the woman he left me for, teamed up with Master Z. to kill him and me and Stephanie," Heidi said leaning back into the bed, "Master Z. stabbed him in the chest."

Diesel sat down on the bed and said, "He died about two months ago, just about the same time you fell into the coma."

"Apparently, it was fated that I would be the one to lead him into the after world." Heidi said with a smile, "even in death, I can never shake that man off, he saved me, got rid of all the poppies in my system, he told me that I would have never woken up if it hadn't left my body."

"He's still a bastard," Diesel huffed moving closer to Heidi, "A bastard who went and broke-"

"He told me to tell you that he loves you, even if you hate him," Heidi said looking to Diesel, "I know you and Victor had issues, but I think it's time to lay them to rest, I have forgiven him, and now it's time for you to do the same."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a puff of air, as she pushed her plate away from her, "I'm done; now I could a nice nap."

Carlos wrapped an arm around Stephanie, earning a purr of contentment from the woman. He really loved this woman, and all her uniqueness. The two months they spent here, they were able to learn a lot about each other. Carlos found out that Stephanie hated peas, they had a dish with peas in it, and Stephanie sat for ten minutes, picking every pea out her meal. He found out that she's really terrified of snakes, she had told him that Heidi had put a king snake in her bed and told her it was a coral snake, ever since then she had a hate for snakes. Stephanie loved to be cuddled before going to sleep, and she loved kisses. Stephanie was also a devoted friend; she would sit with Heidi all day, talking to her, begging her to wake up, to move, to do something. Heidi and Stephanie had been through a lot together and for Stephanie to lose Heidi would be like losing half your soul. The bond between the two women was really deep, and Carlos was envious of it. One day, Stephanie and him would have something like that.

"Babe, I love you, but, I have a question for you," Carlos said letting go of Stephanie who froze and turned her back to him.

"I knew it, you're breaking up with me, you're mad about the punch to the face, I understand, I mean, who would want to punch that sexy beautiful face, I was so angry at you though, Heidi is like my oldest…well she's a sister to me, I can't call her old, she'll punch me in the eye, but, we shall never part, and you can be butthurt all you want, I'll take Heidi over you!" Stephanie ranted turning to Carlos, but pausing seeing him on one knee, holding small black box, "Aww hell, tell me you're…."

"Marry me Stephanie Michelle Plum." Carlos said, opening the box to reveal a 3 carat princess cut diamond that was set in platinum. There were little diamonds around the huge rock. Holy shit….

Stephanie held her hand out, and said, "well, since you've gone through the trouble of buying that rock, okay, I'll marry you. HURRY UP AND PUT IT ON SO I CAN MAKE HEIDI PISSED OFF AT ME!"

Carlos shook his head and said, "Babe…" sliding the ring on her finger, "I'll accept every crazy part of your life."

Stephanie squealed and hugged Carlos, peppering his face with kisses, "Oh Carlos, I just have to say one thing, if I ever catch you banging another woman on our dining room table, I'm cutting off Carlos Jr. and leaving with him. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Carlos said kissing Stephanie deeply, "Babe, I love you so much, there's no other woman I want to be with, just you."

Stephanie cooed and said, "Oh Carlos, I love you so much! Now, let me show you how much I love you…"

Stephanie grabbed Carlos's hand and led him off into the room they were staying in at Diesel's cabin.

"Dios Babe," Carlos growled, closing the door and locking it.

Stephanie pounced on him, the moment the door was locked, she was horny and wanted sex! Now that Heidi was awake, she could stop worrying and go back to some Carlos lovin'! lips smashed together and tongues caressed each other. Their hands were everywhere, Stephanie's were tugging Carlos's shirt from his jeans, and Carlos was stripping the short sleeve flannel shirt she wore.

"Dios," Carlos growled, kissing Stephanie's exposed shoulder, before he bit into it, almost drawing blood, "You drive me wild woman!"

Stephanie cried out, tilting her head back to let Carlos bite at her neck some more. She loved being surrounded by him, by his scent, his aura, everything!

Carlos lifted his head and kissed her lips roughly, before he ripped off her tank top, to reveal the black bra she was wearing underneath. He pulled at it roughly, until it snapped off, laying in ruins on top of her ripped tank top.

"Carlos, you have to stop earing my clothes off, you animal!" Stephanie let out in a breathy giggle, but moaned as Carlos attacked her nipple with his mouth and teeth.

Carlos got onto his knees, as he lavished Stephanie's breast. He tugged hard at the puckered nipple, with is teeth, and soothed it with his tongue. His fingers found the other nipple and worked it between his fingers, making Stephanie shiver and shudder in pleasure. His free hand slid over her stomach, making her giggle and moan in delight. He used both hands, to unbutton and tug down her jeans to reveal black bikini panties that matched her bra.

Stephanie gasped as Carlos pushed her onto the massive bed they slept in. he tugged her jeans off and purred, "Babe…you look so sexy right now, I'm going to eat you all up."

"I can't wait to be eaten up," Stephanie whispered, pulling off her panties, and spreading her legs, "I hope you're hungry, there's plenty to eat."

Carlos's eyes darkened with lust and he dove between Stephanie's thighs. He nipped at her inner thighs and then nibbled on the outer lips of her pussy, causing Stephanie to shudder and moan. Carlos traced his a finger on her sensitive inner lips, watching them bloom open with arousal, exposing her dripping hole and swollen clitoris. Yummy. Carlos leaned forward and licked the swollen gland, running slow torturous circles around it, causing Stephanie to bite her lip, and bury her hands into Carlos's thick locks.

Carlos lavished the noises Stephanie made, watching her squirm and wither above him. He tongued her hole, thrusting his tongue in and out of her, licking up her juices, she tasted of heaven and all of the above. He stuck his fingers in beside his tongue, hooked them up to catch the spot inside of her pussy that would make Stephanie go wild.

Stephanie arched her back, as fingers raked against her g-spot, they were relentless and quick, making her build up to an amazing orgasm. Carlos lifted his head up to watch her as he finger fucked her. Head was thrown to the side, and her legs jumped.

"Dios babe, you don't know how amazing you look when you've lost control, you look so sexy, holy shit, I can't wait to bury myself into your dripping wet pussy, it's like a damn vacuum, sucking my fingers deep into it, so fucking naughty Stephanie."

Stephanie cried out, her muscles clenching tight around Carlo's fingers as he fucked them with her. Her orgasm washed over her, making her see stars, her back arched and she had to grip the bed sheets tightly. She had only had a few wet orgasms before she met Carlos, now, she was getting them all the time.

Carlos looked down at her with dark lustful eyes and said, "Babe," Licking his drenched fingers, "We need to change the sheets after this…"

"Okay, but first," Stephanie said, pushing Carlos onto the bed and tearing off his clothes, "I get to suck you off first."

Stephanie got down on her belly, grabbed the throbbing hard on in front of her and said, "Mmm, I love your cock, Carlos, it's so big, and long, it makes my pussy ache when I don't get it. It's so heavy on my tongue, and I love it when I stuff down my throat.

Carlos growled loudly, as Stephanie licked from the head down to the base, and up again, as though she was licking a popsicle. He felt her smaller fingers fondle his balls, as she licked his dick. Blue eyes looked up at him, and then she took the head into her mouth. Carlos could only watch as his dick disappeared between pouty lips, dios, he was going to cum soon if she kept on doing this.

Stephanie moaned around what she could take, she began to bob her head up and down, her eyes never leaving Carlos' eyes. she gripped what she could take and began to rub in pace with her head bobbing. Her tongue swept the underside of his dick. Carlos loved it, he twisted his hands into Stephanie's hair and began to snap his hips up, fucking her mouth, this felt so good, he was going to go crazy. Carlos groaned, feeling his balls constrict as he began to cum into Stephanie's mouth. he roared with pleasure holding Stephanie's head tight, to keep her still.

Once Carlos let go of her curls, Stephanie slid her mouth off his still hard erection, sat up and leaned back, giving Carlos a show as she savored the load he gave her, in her mouth. She ran her tongue over her lips and then back into her mouth running it through the load in her mouth, her fingers catching what semen slid out the side of her mouth. She did this for a while before she swallowed and said, "My...I can never get enough of you Carlos….."

During the show, Carlos had regained energy and was now advancing on Stephanie, who spread her legs, and with her fingers, spread her pussy lips, "Fuck me Carlos," she whispered, her the pupils of her eyes blown out with lust, "Fuck me hard."

Before she knew it, Carlos was in her, thrusting hard and deep into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Large mocha latte hands cupped her bottom, and gave it a sharp spank, causing Stephanie to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh yes, spank me some more Carlos, I love it when you spank me!" Stephanie whimpered, grinding her pussy on Carlos's dick, her eyes wide in pleasure, "spank me harder!"

Carlos raised his hand and smacked her bottom again, this time the sound of skin hitting ski n rang through the room, and Stephanie shuddered with pleasure.

"Dios babe!" Carlos growled lifting her legs to thrust deeper into the woman, "You pussy is so fucking good, I love pounding my dick in you, no one else gets this pussy, it's mine now!"

"Yes!" Stephanie wailed, arching back as he fucked her harder, "It's yours! All of it belongs to you, oh god, I'm cumming! Cum with me Carlos, cum deep in my pussy!"

Carlos felt his balls tighten up again, and then he was cumming into Stephanie, who was squeezed painfully around him as she came too, screaming his name in bliss.

The two lay on the bed together, their chest rising up and down quickly. Carlos turned to Stephanie and said, "That was amazing, we have to have sex like that again."

Stephanie cuddled up against Carlos and said, "Okay, but I need some sleep!"

"Babe…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel let out a groan as Heidi nipped his neck, her hands running up and down his chest. Who knew that Heidi got off of hearing other people fuck? Though, Carlos and Stephanie were extremely loud and he hoped that his bed survived the fucking. Heidi and Diesel had been cuddling in the bed, when they heard the sounds of Carlos and Stephanie. Diesel had blushed and muttered something like, "Those two crazy kids."

Heidi on the other hand had flushed and pressed herself up to Diesel, rubbing herself off on his thigh, whispering things that would been done soon. Heidi had just gotten out of a coma so Diesel wasn't about to just have sex with her, that was crazy!"

"Come on, Diesel, you can fuck me, I'm fine, I feel fine!" Heidi whimpered kissing his neck, "Come on Daddy, you can be on top of me, and take it slow, I just need to feel you in me, it's been so long!"

It had been awhile, but damn it! Diesel wasn't about to do this, Heidi needed to be fully well, she had just woken up a few hours ago! "Heidi I'm not-ohhhhh-"

Heidi had unzipped his pants and began to rub him, her eyes hooded with lust, "Come on Daddy, we'll just do it nice and slow."

Diesel was only a male after all, and who was he to say no to that face. Diesel shucked off his pants, skimpy boxer/briefs and climbed on top of Heidi, who spread her legs in anticipation. There was no foreplay, Diesel just slid his erection into Heidi, who let out a low, long moan of satisfaction, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh, this feels like Heaven…" Heidi purred, rocking her hips as Diesel pushed in and out of her, "Oh! Right there, hit that spot again, that felt great!"

Diesel groaned loudly, it was taking everything he had not to flip this woman on her stomach and just go downtown to China town. Holy shit this felt so good, he wasn't going to last, he was going to cum soon. He felt like a teenager again, he had lasted only a few seconds his first time.

The rocked together slowly, kissing each other as they did, it felt so good doing this, hopefully Heidi would be given the okay to participate in some of the things he really wanted to do.

"I'm cumming Diesel, oh yes, it feels so good, Daddy, mmm, yes, fuck my pussy you brute, I wish you could tie me up and whip me, I want that so much…" Heidi whimpered before she was came around Diesel crying out softly, making Diesel cum deep inside her.

"this slow and Steady shit ain't going to cut it, "Diesel said, pulling the covers around them, "I need the wild kinky sex we have!"

Heidi smiled and sighed, "I'm satisfied, I could go for round two now-"

"No, not until you get checked out, so you have to wait," Diesel said, earning a pout from Heidi, who sighed and said, "Okay, I'll be a good girl, Diesel, you said you'd make me a chocolate cake, where is it?!"

"Let me just get up and go make it-"Diesel started but Heidi latched onto him and said, "NOOO! STAY HERE AND MAKE THE CAKE IN THE BED!"

"But Heidi, I need to-"

"NO STAY IN THE BED WITH ME!"

"Spoiled brat!" Diesel hissed but lay beside Heidi who purred in contentment and licked his cheek.

"Now make me the cake now," Heidi cooed with a smile.

"Heidi…"

TBC…..


	23. Chapter 23: Oh dear

(A/N: This tale is about to come to an end, 3 chapters or so and then it's over, here's chapter 23, enjoy! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, I love comments and feedback!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

Chapter 23: Oh dear….

Diesel went and got Bobby the next morning. he really wanted Heidi to get a clean bill of health that day, but that would be too much for him to ask for.

"Most coma patients have weaken muscles from lack of use, the muscles deteriorate from their lack of use, luckily your muscles haven't deteriorated, so maybe, three weeks of light exercise, nothing too physical, that includes sex, now you and Diesel haven't had sex did you?" Bobby asked Heidi who shook her head no, "Good, no sex, no running, no swimming, no climbing up and down stairs, I suggest you get a cane to walk around with, once your muscles are strong enough."

"A cane?!" Heidi moaned running a hand down her face. "I'll look like a grandma! I'm a super model, I can't have a cane."

Bobby smiled and said, "It's only for a little bit, knoring you, you might only use it for maybe a week."

Heidi huffed and said, "Alright, but it better not be an ugly cane, can't cramp my style now can we."

Bobby closed his leather satchel doctor bag and said, "I told Stephanie, Ranger and Diesel that you needed a cane to walk around, they told me that they have that covered, I'll leave a list of what types of exercises you should be doing, and a longer list of what you can and cannot do, healing time can be a short process, but if you do something you're not supposed to do, then it could take a while."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "I understand, I'll just sit around and do nothing."

Bobby chuckled and said, "You can do things, but don't overdo it, glad to see you're awake Heidi, I've seen druggies slip into comas induce by drugs and never wake up."

Heidi smiled and said, "I'm glad to be awake, even though I can't do anything I want to do."

"I'll come back in a week to check out how you are healing," Bobby said walking over to the door of the master bedroom, "Have a good day Heidi."

Heidi waved goodbye to Bobby, and lay back down in the bed. this was going to suck, she was going to have Diesel hovering over her, and Stephanie would be mothering her and in turn, Carlos would be fathering her. She loved having the attention on her, and being spoiled, but she had a feeling those three would take it to a whole other level.

"Heidi!" Stephanie exclaimed carrying a tray of food into the master bedroom. "I bought breakfast, Carlos made egg white omelets, but I made him put bacon and cheddar cheese in it, wanna eat together?"

"Do I ever!" Heidi said sitting up and reaching out for the tray of food, "Hurry up, I'm starving!"

They ate mostly in silence, only chatting about a few things like apparently Joe was dead, Carlos had killed him with his bare hands. The way Stephanie had gushed over the fact that Carlos had killed for her.

"I can't believe he would kill for me, I should be a bit, freaked out, but I think it's kind of romantic, I think you've rubbed off on me Heidi, " Stephanie said over a mouthful of egg whites, "I mean I use to think I had morals about people killing people, but-"

Heidi grabbed Stephanie's hand and looked at the rock on her ring finger, "Holy shit…did he…did you?"

Stephanie blushed and said, "Last night, he proposed to me, of course I was going to say yes Heidi! This is one of the greatest things that could ever happen to me! Soon I'll be Mrs. Stephanie Manoso."

Heidi smiled softly and said, "yeah, good for you, I'm happy for you, found a man who loves you and shit."

Heidi paused in her meal and asked, "Are you two using protection?"

"Protection?!" Stephanie yelped, blushing hard, "I mean, I'm on the pill, yes we use protection."

"Good, we don't need you to be having any babies," Heidi said with a smile, "you can't be my assistant if you're a mother!"

"Uh…about that Heidi," Stephanie said, looking around nervously, "When me and Carlos get married, I can't be your assistant anymore."

"What?" Heidi asked dumbfounded, "but, but…."

"It's just that Carlos said he wants to move to Miami or somewhere in the US after this is done, I know you're going back to Japan, but Carlos doesn't want to go to Japan. I can't stay with you and make my husband miserable"

Heidi felt as though she got hit in the gut, "I understand, you know, you'll be a married woman, can't travel the world with me, and then expect your husband to wait for you, that's stupid, I know Stephanie. I'm just glad that you're happy, and you've found the one that you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

Stephanie perked up, "I'm glad you're happy for me Heidi, you approval is what I wanted the most!" hugging the woman, "Until Master Z. is found and taken care of, no weddings, though that doesn't mean we can't plan it! I bought some wedding books and magazines, we should start picking out a color theme for the wedding, and I want a tropical wedding, maybe Fiji or the Virgin Islands, we can start picking out things later on today, I'll take these dirty dishes and let you lay down for a few, can you believe it? I'm marrying Carlos!"

Stephanie squealed loudly, running off with the dishes. Heidi smiled sadly at the door, and said, "Yeah, marrying Carlos, taking away my friend…"

(~~~~~~~~)

"Can you take me outside? " Heidi asked Diesel as he was tidying up her side of the room, "I wanna see the stars."

"Oh sure!" Diesel said, dropping the clothes he was folding up, "It is a perfect time to look at them, the sky is so clear up here too."

Heidi wrapped a thin throw over self, and Diesel lifted her onto his back. He led her over to the private balcony of the master bedroom, opened the glass door, and went out into the night sky, setting Heidi down on a cushioned outdoor chair. Diesel sat beside her in the other chair, holding her hand, and running his thumb on the top of it. They sat in silence, while Heidi stared up at the stars. It was a beautiful night, there were no clouds, the moon was bright and the stars were so clear and big, Heidi be that she could reach her hand out and grabbed one. She watched as they seem to pulse in a pattern, quickly and rapidly.

"Diesel, do you think stars talk to each other?" Heidi asked the man causing him to look up into the sky with her.

"I don't know, I would like to think so, my mother use to tell me this story about how stars sometimes got lonely, and they would fall out the sky to find a friend to take back with them into the sky, if stars could fall, then, surely stars can talk to each other." Diesel finished looking over to Heidi, who was looking up into the sky again, "such a silly question to ask Heidi."

Heidi closed her eyes and nodded her head, "It was a silly question, that story about falling stars was silly too, it's can't be true."

Diesel chuckled and said, "I know, hey when we get back inside, I have a book for you to see, I think you'll have a kick out of it."

Heidi felt Diesel slid the chair closer to him, so he could wrap an arm around her, "Are you excited about Carlos and Stephanie getting married Diesel?"

"Well, shit, fuck yeah, couldn't have happened to a better pair," Diesel said with a smile, "Those two are so in love, they sometimes forget that there are other people around and only focus on themselves."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "I'm happy for them too…."

They fell in silence again, before Heidi suddenly said, "Why do they have to get married so soon! Do you want to marry me soon too Diesel?"

Diesel turned his head and said, with a blush, "We can married anytime you want to Heidi, we have all the time in the world. Carlos and Stephanie however don't, they're humans, and even though the way they age has slowed down at an incredible rate, they will die eventually, we won't, I can see the reason why they're jumping into this so soon."

Heidi gripped the blanket tightly in her hands she leaned back into the chair and looked up into the sky, "Do you know what's in the deepest part of space?"

"Planets, I assume, stars and black holes," Diesel said leaning forward in his chair, "I think that's-"

"There is nothing in the deepest part of space, nothing at all," Heidi said slowly, her knuckles turning a lighter color from the grip she had on the blanket, "nothing but darkness and silence, I learned that there was nothing in the deepest part of space from a scientist. Nothing but a single star. I wonder…if they're lonely."

Diesel looked over to Heidi, who was looking deeply up into the sky, "Heidi?"

"I'm chilly Diesel, let's go back inside," Heidi said suddenly, turning her eyes from the sky, "And a bit hungry, I slept through dinner, I hope there's leftovers."

Diesel smiled and picked Heidi up, "It's spaghetti, I hope you hungry, I made four pots of it."

Heidi turned to look up at the sky, watching the stars pulse one last time, before they stop. The stars were calling for her and soon she would have to answer them.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie knocked on the door to the master bedroom in Diesel's cabin. In her hands were a bunch of wedding magazines and brochures. She couldn't wait to plan this wedding with Heidi. Stephanie opened the door when Heidi said, "Come in!"

"Hey Heidi, I have the magazines and brochures, we can start planning my wedding now! This is going to be so fun," Stephanie started but, Heidi stopped her.

"I'm not feeling to good Stephanie," Heidi said, rubbing her forehead, as if it hurt, "I have a headache and I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh okay," Stephanie said, hiding her sadness, "I'll come back later when you're feeling better."

"Okay," Heidi said, lying back down in the bed, "See you soon Stephanie."

Stephanie closed the door with a soft click, and slowly walked down the stairs to the living room, where Carlos and Diesel were playing a card game.

"Hey, that was quick; Heidi must have had your wedding in her head already." Diesel said, as Stephanie slid into the couch beside them.

"Heidi had a headache, she's taking a nap," Stephanie sighed, opening a magazine and looking at the words, but not reading them, "I hope she gets better soon."

Diesel and Carlos looked at each other, and then at Stephanie, and then at the closed master bedroom upstairs. Something was off.

(~~~~~~~~)

"Hey Heidi, we're going out to swim in the lake!" Stephanie said, bouncing up the stairs and into the open bedroom, "Wanna go with us, you can't swim, but you can dip your feet into the water!"

Stephanie deflated when she saw Heidi wrapped up in a bundle. Heidi wasn't getting up today again.

"No, I think I'm going to take a nap." Heidi said softly, looking outside the window, "You three have fun."

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "Okay Heidi, wake up soon."

Once the door was closed to the bedroom, Heidi reached up and wiped the tear from her eye. She would have to get use to the concept of being alone again.

"Hey, I thought you were getting Heidi!" Carlos said to Stephanie, who sat on the dock, her face dark.

"She wants to sleep, why is Heidi avoiding me?!" Stephanie snapped, looking up at the master bedroom window, "What did I do to her?!"

Diesel swam up to the dock and got out, "I tried to talk to her Steph, but she's not talking, I can try again."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Forget it, if she wants to avoid me, then she can, I don't give a flying fuck what she does, she's a horrible person and friend" Stephanie got up and walked back to the cabin, "Like I want to be friends with her anyways!"

Carlos shook his head and said, "I'll go talk to Heidi, maybe I can get the answer out of her."

(~~~~~~~)

Carlos entered the room silently, that way he wouldn't startle Heidi. He turned to the figure laying on their side, their face turned to the window to stare outside at mountains. He had waited a few days before he confronted Heidi. Stephanie had become silent and depressed, crying herself to sleep. He didn't want to see this sad again, so he was going to set Heidi straight right now.

"Heidi," Carlos said to the lump on the bed, "I know you're awake, I want answers, now."

"Why are you bothering me," Heidi hissed, turning to Carlos who gave her a hard look, "Leave me alone I want to sleep."

"You're hurting Stephanie, and I'm getting sick of her crying herself to sleep, because you 're acting an immature child." Carlos said walking up to Heidi who glared at him.

"Go to hell Carlos, it's because of you I have to separate myself from Stephanie!" Heidi snapped her eyes filling with tears, "You're marrying her and she's not going back with me to Japan! You're taking my friend from me!"

Heidi began to cry, loud heart wrenching sobs, "You're taking my friend from me, and I'll be lonely again!"

Carlos felt his heart break, watching Heidi cry loudly. He couldn't believe that Heidi thought this, Stephanie would never allow him to keep her away from Heidi.

"Hey," Carlos said, sitting on the bed beside Heidi and scooping her up into his arms, "Hey, I'm not taking Stephanie away from you. She's still your friend."

"No she isn't, she's getting married to you, and I'll be alone, she's not going to be my assistant anymore, I'll be alone again!" Heidi sobbed burying her face into Carlos's black shirt, "She won't have time for me anymore, it'll just be Stephanie and Carlos, she'll forget all about me!"

"She won't forget you," Carlos said, lifting Heidi's face up, "You two have a strong bond, I'm kind of jealous of it, you two are two puzzle pieces that just fit together perfectly, Stephanie won't let a silly thing like marriage keep you two apart, you'll still have her, okay?"

Heidi wiped her face free of tears and said, "Really, I won't be alone?"

"No, you won't," Carlos said with a smile, "And you'll have Diesel, and me too, you won't ever feel alone again."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "that's a good thing then, where's Stephanie, I've been a horrible friend to her, I shouldn't have blown her away like that!"

"That's right you shouldn't have, you fucking fatty!" Stephanie said wiping her tears from her eyes, "I can't believe you think I would let Carlos come in the way of our friendship! You baka!"

Stephanie pushed Carlos out the way and hugged Heidi tightly, "I'll always be your friend Heidi, always! We don't let men get in the way, remember?!"

"I remember!" Heidi said with a watery smile, "Now, let's start planning that wedding, I think the colors should be hot pink and purple."

"NO WAY HEIDI!" Stephanie snapped, looking at the woman, "Those are horrible colors, I'll go get the color grid, Carlos, go get the wedding stuff!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Carlos said leaving the room, he turned seeing Heidi and Stephanie chattering, as if they never had a big blow out, "Glad to see you two acting like yourselves again."

(~~~~~~~~)

"Oh man, that was some good lemon torte, Diesel," Stephanie sighed laying her head on the dining room table, "I'm so full!"

"Me too!" Heidi said with a sigh, "that was orgasmic!"

Diesel smiled and picked up the dirty dishes, "Glad you loved it ladies, Stephanie, you should go get it now."

Stephanie perked up and said, "OH! I'll be right back!"

Heidi turned to the men and asked, "Get what? I hope it's a kitty!"

Carlos shook his head, "No Heidi, it's not a cat, or a puppy."

Stephanie walked into the dining room with a long pink box that had a bow on top of it. She gave the box to Heidi and said, "Open it, it's custom made, just for you!"

Heidi squealed, and tore open the box to reveal the contents inside it. it was a soft pink waling cane, with a Hello Kitty, head on top of it. the head was sparkling with diamonds.

"This is so perfect!" Heidi said, her eyes bright, "I love it! and it's Hello Kitty! "

"That's not all, Carlos thought you would like to feel extra protected, pull the head of the cane," Diesel said walking over to Heidi.

Heidi blinked, but pulled the head of the cane. A long blade slid from out of the cane, causing her to squeal again, "THIS IS SO PERFECT!"

"I know a sword smith, he owed me a favor so I told him to make you this sword, it can cut through any material, so if you're ever caught between a rock and a hard place, just use this sword." Diesel said kissing Heidi on her lips, "Now you can walk without us carrying you around!"

"Gosh, I did like all those piggy back rides," Heidi said with a smile, "and being waited on all day, maybe I'll just put this back in the box."

"You do it, and I'll hit you over the head with this wine bottle," Stephanie growled to Heidi, who smiled in defeat and took the cane back out, "Good, not let's go play some UNO, I feel like kicking your ass in that game."

"I hate that game, I wanna play life!" Heidi whined, earning a pinch to her side from Stephanie, "OUCH! You sassy bitch!"

The two left the dining room bickering over games. Carlos shook his head and said, "I'm just glad that they're friends again, those two are too silly."

Carlos turned to Diesel and said, "I bet that ring is burning a hole in your pants pockets, when are you going to ask Heidi to marry you?"

Diesel sputtered and twitched, before he said, "Soon…like soon….don't know when, but soon!"

(~~~~~~~~)

There had been no signs and sounds from Master Z. the bounty on the women's heads had disappeared around Mid-August and so they were safe to go out into town, and to get visitors. Summer rolled into beautiful fall, and everything seemed great at the cabin. Though Heidi had been acting a bit strange. She cleaned up her side of the bedroom, ate a little bit less than usual and seemed to be much more subdued.

" Are you okay Heidi?" Stephanie asked the woman, who was sitting on the bed, folding up clothes, "you seem a bit off."

"I'm okay Stephanie!" Heidi said with a smile, "Calm down, I just feel like I should help clean up my messes too!"

Stephanie gave Heidi a hard look and said, "It's just, me and Carlos are going back to Trenton to tell everyone that we're getting married, and for Carlos to settle some affairs, I don't want to leave you alone with the big dummy, if you're sick."

"I'm fine Stephanie; you two love birds go to Trenton, tell everyone you're getting married and enjoy yourselves!" Heidi said with a smile, "Besides if anything happens to me, Nurse Diesel is here!"

Stephanie hugged Heidi and said, "Okay, me and Carlos will be leaving soon, call us if you need anything, no matter what time and day, we'll be back soon!"

"Have a safe trip, don't do something I would do !" Heidi said as Stephanie got up and walked out the room.

"yeah, yeah," Stephanie said sticking her tongue out at Heidi, "Smell ya later!"

(~~~~~~~~)

The moment Stephanie and Carlos left, Heidi and Diesel were on each other, fucking on every counter in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, outside in the lake. They were taking advantage of this alone time, and boy, were they ever.

"That was a fun round," Diesel sighed, watching Heidi get up to go to the bathroom, "I'm starving, you want some food? I'll order us some pizza or something."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Get three pizzas, and make it snappy!"

Heidi paused, feeling an odd pain in her abdomen, well that was weird. It was a dull pain, that went away as quickly as it came. Heidi thought nothing of it, and climbed into the massive shower to clean herself off.

(~~~~~~~~~)

The pain came back later on as they were eating pizza and watching TV. This time, it lingered and it wasn't so dull. It had her grabbing her middle quickly.

"You okay baby?" Diesel asked Heidi, who nodded her head.

"Must be the Pizza, not eating enough of it." Heidi said with a smile cuddling against Diesel, who wrapped an arm around her.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi groaned loudly, sitting up in the bed, the pain wouldn't go away, and it was so intense. Diesel snorted softly beside her in the bed, and turned in his sleep. The pains had been here for a whole week now, this was the first time the pains had become this bad.

Heidi got up and began to pace around the room, hoping this would stop the pain. It helped a little, but a wave of pain came, and it had her on her hands and knees screaming in agony. She felt her muscles spasm up in pain and she curled up into a ball.

"Heidi!" Diesel said waking up quickly, "Heidi! Where are you?!"

"Down here," Heidi sobbed, clutching her stomach, "Diesel, it hurts, it hurts so bad!"

Diesel climbed out of bed, turned the lights on and got down on the floor beside Heidi, wrapping an arm around her middle rubbing it slowly. He held her tightly as she screamed again, her face twisted in pain.

Heidi leaned against the bed, breathing harshly. The pain was on and off now, it hurt so bad now. She could hardly move. Sweat covered her bare body, and she was trembling.

Diesel came out the master bathroom saying, "I ran a bath for you, hang on tight to me." lifting Heidi up into his arms, "There you go, good girl."

The warm water felt good on her skin, it did help with the pains. Diesel climbed into the bath with her, sitting behind her and gently rubbing her back as she cried with each wave of pain.

Heidi moaned loudly, feeling something shift inside her, the need to push it out was so great. What in the hell was happening?!

Heidi groaned, grabbed Diesel's arm and pushed. She screamed as she did.

"Holy shit, what are you doing Heidi?!" Diesel said, watching Heidi push, "Heidi?! Are you dying?!"

Heidi stopped pushing and leaned back against Diesel. She trembled from the pushing she did, and said, "YES! I'M DYING, I'M DYING SO BADLY-AHHHHHH!"

Heidi pushed again feeling the thing inside her slide out. Oh god, she wanted it out so badly! She leaned back again and pushed, one last time, screeching in Diesel ears. The pressure became great and then it was gone, along with the thing inside her.

Diesel looked down into the water, and said, "Holy shit…" his eyes wide with shock.

Heidi opened her eyes, and looked down too. With shaking hands, she picked up the thing that came out of her and said, "Diesel…?"

There in her arms, was a squirming crying child. The moment it broke the surface of the bath water, it began to cry, still attached to Heidi by the umbilical cord.

"You got me pregnant!" Heidi wailed, along with the baby, "You're a horrible boyfriend!"

Diesel looked down at the baby, and then at Heidi, before he groaned and fainted in the bath water.

(Holy shit...)

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24: Oh Baby

(Chapter 24 is here, enjoy! Read and Review please please please! I do have another story in my head, and my first one is still be typed away as we speak, I hit a wall with it,but I think I found my muse again.)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S ONLY FOR FUN!

Chapter 24: Oh Baby!

Carlos woke up to the sound of his phone going off, it was 4 in the morning and Stephanie and Him had spent all night at a celebration party his men threw for them for their had gone to bed an hour ago.

Carlos grabbed his phone and answered with a angry, "Talk!"

"Oh…"It was Diesel on the other line, he could tell by the way he was moaning, "Ohhhhhh…."

"Diesel, English please, " Carlos said, sitting up in the bed and turning on the side light, making Stephanie turn and wake up.

"Ohhhhhh…." Diesel moaned again, "I…need…Bobby, I'll be there soon, I need Bobby like now!"

"I'll call him and get him, is it Heidi?" Carlos asked getting out of the bed and putting on clothes.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Diesel moaned loudly, "Hurry up!"

Diesel hung up on Carlos. Carlos turned to see Stephanie pulling on the dress she wore last night. Stephanie turned to Carlos and said, "As if I'm going to be left alone, if Heidi's in trouble!"

"Babe, didn't think for a minute you would have stayed put." Carlos said, picking up his phone again to call Bobby.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel led the three up the stairs of the cabin to the open master bedroom. He whipped around quickly and said in a hiss, "Don't be loud, they might be sleeping!"

"They!?" Bobby , Carlos and Stephanie echoed, following Diesel into the room.

Stephanie gripped Carlos's hand tightly when she spotted Heidi on the bed, sitting up, holding an infant wrapped in a flannel blanket. Heidi looked up and said with a smile, "Diesel got me knocked up! I had a baby!"

"OH MY GOD!" Stephanie squealed, running over to Heidi to peer down at the baby, "Oh my god, he looks just like you Heidi, but with Diesel's blue eyes."

"It's a girl," Diesel said, sitting on the bed beside Heidi, "She gave birth to my daughter."

"It's a girl, even better, now we can dress her up and by all the Hello Kitty stuff!" Stephanie said with a smile, "Oh my god, she is too cute, she's going to be beating off all the boys!"

Diesel bristled and said, "Like I would let any boy near my darling daughter, that's right, the only man you need in your life is daddy, yes that's right!" Diesel leaned over and kissed the infant's forehead.

Carlos gave Diesel a hearty man slap to the back and said, "Congratulations man, I can hardly see you being a father, but I think you'll do well."

"He'll do great Carlos," Heidi said with a smile, "I'll have you know that he woke right up after fainting, got me out the tub and cleaned me and the baby up, he's been hovering around us until I told him to go off and get Bobby and you guys."

Bobby went over to the infant and looked down into bright blue eyes, that were clear and as focus as a newborn could get.

"When did you give birth to her?" Bobby asked, taking out a stethoscope, and warming it up with his hands.

"About an hour ago," Heidi said, pulling the covers off the infant so Bobby could check on her heartbeat and breathing, 'I breastfed her about thirty minutes ago, and she drank for about 25 minutes straight, she has mommy's appetite!"

Bobby smiled and said, "She sounds perfectly healthy, her eyes are clear and she is feeding, I have to say, she is extremely cute."

Heidi smiled watching Diesel preen at the compliment, "Oh goodness, I don't think the world is ready for Daddy Diesel."

Stephanie giggled and said, "I don't think the world is ready for Mommy Heidi too, oh my goodness Heidi, you're a mother! How?! You didn't look pregnant, and you sure didn't act pregnant!"

Heidi shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but a week before I gave birth, I had been feeling pains, odd pains, those might have been warning signs, I don't know."

Heidi let Carlos hold the baby. Stephanie blushed when Carlos asked, "Do you want a baby too?"

"Oh not yet, I'll wait you know," Stephanie rushed out, her face red, "I'll just spoil this one until I'm ready to have one."

Carlos smiled, looking down at the infant, who looked up at him with blue eyes. The baby's fist moved to and fro, and so he let her grab his pinky finger with her little fingers.

This baby already had him wrapped around her tiny pinky finger. Carlos smiled and said, "She is perfect!"

Stephanie let out a squeal as she held the baby, "What are you going to name her?"

"Oh we don't know yet," Diesel said, wrapping an arm around Heidi, "Maybe something exotic, or maybe something simple."

"We have all the time in the world," Heidi said with a smile, watching Bobby hold the baby.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Diesel, this is ridiculous, " Stephanie said, watching said man unpack several things he bought for the baby store that was in the town close to the cabin, "She's only two days old, what is going to do with these toys?!"

"It's for when she's old enough to use them!" Diesel said holing up a Hello Kitty Mobile, "Oh man, Heidi and the baby will love this!"

"So are you making the spare room upstairs her nursery?" Carlos asked, once he finished bringing gin the last bag, "Do you need help painting or something?"

"Oh no, I got it all under control, I'm not going to paint walls, maybe hang up some pink things," Diesel said, "Do you think Heidi's going to like the crib I got for the baby, it was hard to find!"

Stephanie looked down at the picture Diesel had sent her earlier that day via cell phone. It was a picture of a black lacquer wood crib. The railings on top of the crib curved out and there was a floral pattern on one side of the crib.

"She's going to love it, she's in the shower right now, the baby's asleep," Stephanie said, pulling out a pink baby one piece that had 'Daddy's spoiled princess' splayed on the front of it, "You two went crazy in that store, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it, the girl's section of the store was so cute!" Diesel cooed, pulling out more toys, "And the dresses, and the furniture, I wanted to buy them all! Carlos told me to calm down and pick out the best one!"

"But we had to the best and the second best ones too," Carlos said helping Diesel unpack, "The woman helping us out thought were gay."

"There are times, you two act gay," Stephanie said, just as a tiny cry filled the house, "Seems like the princess is awake."

Both Carlos and Diesel got up, raced up the stairs to go get the baby. Moments later they were both back down the stairs, none of them with the baby. Heidi walked out the room and looked down into the living that was covered with baby stuff.

"Diesel! Carlos! Didn't I tell you two just to go to the baby store and get a few items?!" Heidi said, her hands on her hips, "Where are we going to put all this stuff damn it?!"

Diesel looked up at Heidi and said, "Baby, I'm taking the spare room and turning it into a nursery!"

"Hardly big enough to put all this stuff, we need a bigger house!" Heidi sighed and said, "Find a place to put all this stuff, but leave out a few clothes, the diapers and burp clothes and wipes, bring those up so I can change her and feed her, she's hungry."

Diesel and Carlos nodded their heads and said, "Yes Ma'am," before they began to hunt through the bags for baby clothes and essentials.

Heidi gave them both a look, and then turned to go back into the bedroom. Stephanie giggled lightly and said, "Well, Diesel, have you popped the question yet? You know, sometimes having a child and being in love gives you a legit reason to marry."

"Not yet," Diesel sighed, taking out a few onesies and a few newborn dressed, "I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her, she makes it so hard sometimes, and she's been a right mess since Bobby put us on a no sex thing for nine weeks."

"The poor woman, no wonder why she's so ornery, have you two done other stuff?" Stephanie asked, helping the men pack up the clothes and baby stuff.

"Yeah, but it's not enough for us, we like it rough and nasty," Diesel sighed, shaking his head, "I guess the torture chamber that I was going to turn the nursery room into is out, I'll just lift the cabin and put in a basement."

Stephanie and Carlos gave Diesel a look, before they backed away, they really didn't want to know what was going through that man's head.

"To think, he's a father now!" Stephanie hissed to Carlos, "And the baby is a girl too!"

"Better a girl than a boy, his son might be 3 times as bad as him," Carlos hissed back causing Stephanie to say, "So true!"

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Lemme hold her, lemme hold her, lemme hold her!" Diesel chanted, shaking beside Heidi, who finished snapping the baby in a pink and white long sleeve one piece with pink pants.

Heidi turned to Diesel, and gave him the baby, watching him coo and sigh over her. The couple had sent Carlos and Stephanie back to New Jersey, telling them that they were fine and if anything does come up, they would call them.

"I can't believe you gave birth to this wonderful creature only three days ago," Diesel murmured running his fingers down the baby's soft milk chocolate skin, "She is so pretty, Daddy will make sure nothing ever happens to you or Mommy, okay?"

Diesel traced closed blue eyes, watching his baby sleep. He couldn't believe it, here he was, a father now. He had thought about having kids in the past, and now here was one, in his arms. He would give her the world if she asked him, he was absolutely in love with this child, and the woman who gave birth to her.

"Heidi, I love you," Diesel sighed, kissing Heidi on her lips, "You gave me this wonderful child and a future that's bright as the stars, I'll be right back, me and the baby are going to get you some food."

"Okay Diesel," Heidi said sitting down in the arm chair that was close to the balcony door. She thought long and hard about when and how the baby was conceived. She didn't know if any of her kind ever had given birth before. Diesel had told her that female demons only stay pregnant for about three months. She would have to assume that she had been pregnant for maybe a month and a half, before she gave birth. It also irked her that she didn't look pregnant when she had been pregnant. She had been drinking wine while she had been pregnant! Okay maybe only a cup a day, with dinner, but still! It was weird how she had been with Victor, trying to get pregnant for 500 years, but had been with Diesel for only four months and got knocked up in one and half months.

Heidi looked outside at the setting sun and said, "I wonder why I couldn't get pregnant with Victor, but Diesel gets me up the duff so quickly? Does this mean I have to use some sort of protection?"

Just then, Diesel came into the room holding the baby in one arm, and a tray of food in the other hand, "I hope you're in the mood for grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup."

"Always!" Heidi said, taking the tray from the man, to let him put the baby in the bassinet that was close to the bid bed.

(~~~~~~~~)

"I can't believe it!" Stephanie said pacing the living of the seventh floor penthouse in Rangeman, "She tells me to wear protection, but she's the one who gets knocked up! That hussy!"

Carlos watched her pace around his perch on the couch. He was wearing reading glasses and had a black folder of reports in his lap. His lips were curved into a smile, eyes light with amusement. Where had they found these two women? Oh yes, the internet, that's where!

"Babe, are you done ranting?" Carlos asked, shuffle the papers in order and putting them back into the folder, "if so, sit down, you're giving me a headache."

"Am I?" Stephanie asked, before she sat down, "Sorry Carlos, it's just, that Hussy! Getting knocked up, now we can't go on adventures and missions…oh man, the Hunters! Who will lead them now?! I have to call Heidi and the others as soon as possible!"

Stephanie reached for her phone, but Carlos stopped her, "Hey what's the big idea man!"

"Master Z. is still around Babe, it's not a good idea to be calling up friends and talking about Hunters and Heidi, he could be using one of them to find you, best to wait until the threat is gone." Carlos said looking serious.

"Have you and Diesel found any clues as to where he might be?" Stephanie asked Carlos, leaning up against the man.

"Somewhere in the US, but we don't know where," Carlos sighed placing the folder on the side table that was close to the couch, "I don't like this Babe, the thought of you and Heidi in danger, and now she has the baby, you three are in terrible danger, we have to start thinking safer and smarter."

"I do think safer and smarter, smartass!" Stephanie scoffed biting Carlos's earlobe, "I'm just worried that Heidi will become the main target, you know, people with babies and children will give up their lives if it protects their offspring."

"Diesel is there with them, she's safe than safe, tell you what, we'll go back at the end of this week to go check up on Heidi and the baby," Carlos said, kissing Stephanie, "Right now those two need their alone time with the baby."

"I'm in love with that baby!" Stephanie sighed, "I wish I could knit, then I'd knit her a blanket!"

"I'm sure you can ask Ella, she could teach you." Carlos said leaning back into the couch with Stephanie, "for now, let's just relax and enjoy our night."

Stephanie smiled and closed her eyes, she couldn't wait to go back to the cabin and see the baby again.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi sat up in bed, clenching her chest, breathing deeply. She turned to Diesel, who lay facing away from her, snoring loudly. That wasn't what woke her up. Heidi got up and went over to the bassinet. The baby was wide awake, her blues eyes looking up at the hello kitty mobile that hung above her head. The master bedroom was illuminated with the small table side lamp on Heidi's side, just in case she needed to get up late at night to feed the baby.

Heidi turned and looked out the window, and up to the stars in the sky. So that was what woke her up, the stars, they were demanding an audience from her, her and the baby. Heidi shook her head and whispered, "So demanding," before she went over to the bassinet, lifted the baby up into her arms. She wrapped the pink cotton blanket around her tiny form, and then went over to the balcony door. She opened it softly and went on to the balcony, the cold air chilling her. She closed her eyes, holding the baby to her chest. Her body seemed to glow a blinding bright white, and then she was in the air, going off to speak to her family.

(~~~~~~~~)

Diesel turned his body watching Heidi glow bright. His blue eyes were wide with shock. No way, could his brother be telling the truth about the night in the forest?

Diesel sat up, watching Heidi go up into the air, a fast blur of light. She went all the way up, until Diesel could no longer see her, but he could see a speck of light glowing brightly in the night sky.

"Old wives tale my ass!" Diesel said, getting up and going over to the Bassinet, only to find it empty, " hopefully they come back, I would like to keep my two stars…"

(~~~~~~~~~~)

The sun was rising when Heidi walked back into the cabin. She placed the baby back into the bassinet and smiled. She had been a hit, apparently none of her kind had given birth before, they were created spontaneously. They told her that they missed her terribly, and expected both Heidi and the baby to come back to the sky permanently. Heidi sighed and shook her head, she had Stephanie here, and Diesel and Carlos, she couldn't abandon them, and Diesel would never see their baby! She couldn't do that to Diesel, she loved him, unless….

"Heidi," Diesel said, walking out the bathroom, and startling said woman, "We need to have a talk."

Heidi's eyes widened when he held up a picture book. On the cover was Victor as a child, and her, holding Victor's hand in her true form.

"So, are you really a star?" Diesel asked Heidi who sat down on the bed, stunned.

Heidi rubbed her neck and said, "I guess this was a long time coming Diesel, but yes, I am a star, you know that question I asked you, about what was in the deepest part of space?"

"Sure do, and you said there was nothing there but one star, one lonely star." Diesel said sitting beside Heidi who nodded her head, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Heidi nodded her head and said, "I was so lonely, and it was so dark, I didn't want to be alone anymore, so I went looking for a friend, I went to many different places, looking for a friend, and then I went to earth, and found your brother. He was so great, he was my first friend. I was going to take him up to the skies with me, but he told me that he couldn't, he had a new baby brother to protect and he didn't want to leave him alone, so I stayed on earth. I waited for Victor to grow up, he told me when he was older he would find me and marry me. He did, I went to Japan and slept there for a while, about a few hundred years, until Victor woke me up and married me. it was the best 500 years of my life, and then he broke up with me."

Heidi sniffled and said, "I thought I was going to die, the pain had hurt so bad, it took me a while, but I had decided to go back up into the sky, but then on a whim, I went to find a friend. I found Stephanie for some odd reason, and ever since then me and her had been together, I was going to ask her to go up to the skies with me, but now she has Carlos and I won't ask her to go."

Diesel hugged Heidi and said, "You have me, you're not alone anymore, and we have the baby together, you aren't getting rid of us so easily, we'll go with you to the skies if we have to!"

"Really?" Heidi asked with a smile, "You'll come with me, oh thank you Diesel!"

Heidi leaned up and kissed the man on his cheek, "you don't know how happy that makes me Diesel, to know that you love me enough to drop everything and come with me."

Diesel smiled and said, "You and the baby are my everything Heidi."

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25: In The Belly of The Beastpt1

(A/N: it's the start of the ending in this chapter, enjoy, read and review please!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY, IT'S ONLY FOR FUUUUN!

WARNING: Torture and Rape (hardly mentioned, but it's in there!)

Chapter 25: In the belly of the beast (Pt.1)

Jeanne Ellen lounged lazily in the bed, watching Master Z. pace about his massive bedroom. Why was he obsessed with the whore who stole her husband?! Stupid bitch, she couldn't wait to watch her break under Master Z.'s torture. Then after she was broken under Master Z.'s torture, Jeanne would torture her to madness. Jeanne smiled darkly, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Master Z. why are so into Lady H. she's nothing but a whore, a greedy whore," Jeanne purred, climbing up on the bed, and wrapping her arms around Master Z.'s neck, "You have me…."

"You're not as powerful as she is. Imagine, if I had control over that power, I could control the world." Master Z. said, his head turned to the side to talk to Jeanne, who huffed and fell back onto the bed, "What was she again Jeanne?"

"A fucking star," Jeanne sneered, "she seduced Victor with her starry powers, fucking slut," Jeanne sneered.

Just as the two were talking, Trevor came into the room bouncing with excitement. "MASTER Z.! WE FOUND THEM! THE BROWN HAIRED WOMAN IS IN NEW JERSEY AND LADY H. IS IN OREGON!"

Trevor shivered with glee and said, "Apparently Lady H. had a baby…"

Master Z. smiled evilly and said, "Trevor, you will lead the attack on the other woman, Jeanne and I will personally go after Lady H."

Jeanne sighed and got up, "I guess this means I have to watch over the brat."

Master Z. turned to Jeanne and said, "Jeanne, don't you know, a mother's love for their child is an unbreakable bond."

Jeanne sighed and said, "Are you going to kill the brat after you've broken in Lady H.?"

"Of course, I have no use for spawn that I haven't sired." Master Z. said slipping his suit jacket on.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Trevor smirked looking up at the nondescript building that the other Hunter was hiding in. this was going to be an easy capture. He turned to the group of demons waiting for him to give the orders. He pointed to the demon holding a rocket launcher and said, "They're up at the top, blow it up, make sure not to kill the bitch!"

The demon nodded his head and then positioned the launcher up to the top of the building, and launched the rocket, causing the top of the building to explode.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie yawned looking at the clock, it was almost midnight, she and Carlos should be hitting the hay soon, they had an early day of baby shopping and wedding preparations then afterwards, they would be going off to see Heidi, Diesel and the baby.

"Carlos, we should be hitting the hay soon, we have a long busy day ahead of us!" Stephanie said, getting up from the couch, "Come on Carlos!"

Carlos smiled and got from his perch, "I love you babe," he said, kissing Stephanie, "I can't wait to get married."

Stephanie giggled and leaned in for another kiss, just as something hit the penthouse, causing it to explode.

The two went flying into the wall, landing with dull thuds on the ruined floors. Carlos groaned and got up, looking around for Stephanie.

"Babe!" he said limping through the ruined penthouse, "Babe!"

"Carlos, right here!" Stephanie said, from her spot beneath the couch, "I'm under the couch, I'm alright!"

Carlos went over to Stephanie and helped her from underneath the couch. He looked around and said to Stephanie, "Come, we have to get out of here now."

The two ran out the penthouse and into the hallway. Stephanie turned to Carlos and asked, "was that a rocket launcher?!"

"I think so, "Carlos said, pressing the elevator button, hoping it would work, "Come on damn it!"

When the elevator didn't work, he cursed again and turned to Stephanie, "is your phone on you? We need to call Diesel, we're trapped up here."

Stephanie dug into the pockets of her slacks and took out her phone, and gave it to Carlos, just as something wrapped around her ankle, jerked her down and pulled her back into the ruined penthouse. she gave a loud yelp and exclaimed, "Carlos!" trying to catch the floor with her fingers, as she pulled back into the remains of the penthouse.

Carlos turned saw Stephanie being dragged back into the penthouse. He quickly ran back into the remains of the penthouse to get her. Hopefully his men had felt and heard the explosion and were now trying to get up to the seventh floor. Carlos went over to the gun safe hidden behind the painting, opened it and took out two guns, both of them pistols, and several clips. With amazing speed, he slip the clips into the gun, turned and aimed. Most of the lights in the penthouse had been blown away, but some were still on, casting an eerie shadow in the remains of the penthouse. The cold air was blowing in from the where the launcher hit the penthouse.

Carlos saw movement from the corner of his eyes, and he turned firing two rounds. A figure grunted, and fell to the ground. He shot several more times in the ruined penthouse, until he heard the elevator door be forced opened.

Tank climbed out of the shaft, and entered the ruined penthouse, "Ranger?! Where are you?!"

"In here Tank!" Carlos said, firing off more rounds, hitting several more people.

Tank rushed over to Carlos and said, "What happened man, a rocket launcher?" looking around the ruined penthouse.

"Yeah man," Carlos said grimly kicking a dead demon, "It was the drug lord, they took Stephanie, shit."

A pitiful groan to the right of them, had them walking over to a slumped figure, who was holding his side. It was Master Z.'s most loyal servant. What was his name? Taylor? Tim?

"What's your name?" Carlos growled kicking the demon in the side, "Answer me!"

"Trevor," The Demon sneered, "It's too late now, we got the bitch! Soon they'll be back at Master Z.'s villa, and she'll be killed there!"

Trevor yelped, feeling the barrel of the cold gun against his head. Carlos looked down at the pitiful creature and said, "Where is the villa?"

"Someplace you'll never find! And if you do find it, you'll be dead quickly, Master Z. has hundreds of guards, more deadly than you, you won't even make to the gate!" Trevor laughed, earning a pistol whip from the gun, "Ouch! Soon, she and Lady H. and the baby will soon all be dead!"

"Heidi, the baby!" Carlos whispered, just as Diesel appeared in the ruined penthouse, his eyes wild.

"THEY TOOK HEIDI AND THE BABY!" Diesel roared, "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie grunted as she was thrown into the metal cell. It was a tiny one, and she barely had room to stand, so she sat down, to not hit her head. The demons that bought her to the cell laughed and made lewd comments to her.

"Oh, Can't wait to taste you!"

"You look like a screamer, you ever been fucked by a demon?!"

"We'll tear you apart!"

Stephanie hissed and said, "Go to hell you scum!" pressing her back against the wall of the cell.

"You'll be going there first," A woman's voice said, causing Stephanie to turn and watch, as Jeanne Ellen Borrows walked down the long hall and over to the small cell she was in. in Jeanne's arm was a pink bundle that was crying loudly.

"That's Heidi's baby…"Stephanie whispered, before she launched to the front of the cell, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? WHERE'S HEIDI!"

Jeanne laugh haughtily and said, "She's being broken in as we speak, she hardly made a noise, when we captured her, I guess a mother's love for her baby knows no boundaries. I bet she's screaming now, Master Z. is a rough one."

Stephanie gritted her teeth and said, "You bitch, when I get out of here, I'm going to gut you like a fucking fish!"

Jeanne giggled and said, "Good luck getting out of that cell, and once you do, you have to contend with 4 large male demons, who want nothing more than to ravage you, and kill you!"

Jeanne motioned for the demons to open the cell door. Stephanie gasped and caught Heidi's baby, as Jeanne causally tossed her into the cell, "YOU MONSTER! SHE'S ONLY A BABY!"

"She's not my brat, do keep her quiet, Master Z. will come down, and kill it. He only wants the whore to sire his children." Jeanne said, hatred in her eyes, "Fucking cunt, it doesn't matter, once Master Z.'s done breaking her in, I'll get to break her in some more, turning her into a mindless slave doll."

"You monster," Stephanie said, bouncing the baby in her arms, "I hope Diesel and Carlos kill you both slowly."

"They'll have a fun time getting in, there are over 700 guards, if they managed to get by them, there are 300 more waiting for them, I'll be sure to get you, so you can watch your little man friends die!" Jeanne said, walking to the exit, but then she paused, "Oh yes, you little whore of a friend had this with her."

Stephanie ducked as the Hello Kitty cane was tossed into the cage with her. Jeanne shook her head and said, "She won't need that anymore, ta-ta, I'll be back later!"

Stephanie hid her face into the baby's covers and smiled, thank goodness for small miracles. They had't found out what the can really was.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Diesel, go to the store and get the items, me and the baby will be just fine alone, no one knows where we are and I hardly doubt Master Z. is going to waltz in here and take us!" Heidi said to the hovering man, as she put the baby down for her nap.

Diesel wrung his hands and said, "Okay, I'll be back in 10 minutes, just going to go and get the eggs and butter, okay?"

Heidi kissed the man deeply and said, "Okay, I'll clean the kitchen so you have space to make the cake."

Diesel smiled and said, "You offering to clean up?! Well, I better go now before you change your mind!"

Diesel disappeared with a soft pop. Heidi turned on the baby monitor, and took the second monitor with her, down to the kitchen. The kitchen was a wreck; Diesel had been slacking off lately, due to him hovering around her and the baby. He seemed to be on edge lately, hopefully this will stop soon.

"He better hurry up, the store closes at 8:30 tonight!" Heidi said to herself as she loaded the space age dishwasher.

She was washing pots when she heard a voice in the monitor, a woman's voice, "Oh my, you look just like your whore of a mother!"

Heidi dropped the pan she was holding, ignoring it as it fell into the hot soapy dish water. She turned to look up the stairs and at the open master bedroom door, the feeling of dread filling her body. Oh no, it was them…

Heidi quickly dried her hands and went over to her cane, that was perched by the back door. She gripped the stone encrusted head tightly, and slowly made her way upstairs. She wasted no time and walked into the master bedroom and whimpered in terror.

Master Z. and Jeanne where standing by the bassinet, Master Z. holding the baby in one arm. Master Z. smiled to Heidi and said, "Well, you never told us you were a mommy now, Lady H., it's a shame we have to kill her, she's quite beautiful."

"No, please, don't hurt my baby," Heidi said softly, using the cane to walk over to the two, "Please, she's only five days old, please have mercy on her!"

Master Z. laughed loudly; holding up one had to reveal a short blade. Heidi could only watch as he traced the baby's face with the tip of blade, just barely touching the child's face. The demon looked up to Heidi and said, "You know what to do."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Yes, I do," walking closer to Master Z., "I'll go with you, please, just leave her here, please!"

"No, no, she comes with us!" Master Z. said wrapping an arm around Heidi's waist, "She's collateral, if you so much as try to escape, Jeanne will toss her into the furnace."

"No, please! I won't try to escape, I promise, please, just don't hurt her!" Heidi sobbed, pressing into the demon, "Please, she's just a newborn!"

Master Z. gave Jeanne the baby, and wrapped his other arm around Jeanne's waist. the group disappeared with a pop, just as Diesel appeared with a pop downstairs.

"Shit, all they had was the hard butter, Heidi, I have to wait for it to soften, before I can make your-cake…" Diesel said looking around.

He dropped the bags to the floor and was instantly upstairs. The stench of Master Z. lingered in the air. Heidi was gone, he took Heidi. Diesel shook his head and quickly made his way over to the bassinet. He nearly fainted seeing it empty too. That bastard took his child too!

Diesel shook his head, the fear melting into anger. How dare that bastard come into his domain, take his woman, and his child! Diesel growled darkly, his eyes darkening with rage, he was going to kill Master Z. he was going to tear his head off, and pull his fucking heart out too!

Diesel disappeared with a pop and landed in Carlos's penthouse, roaring, "HE TOOK HEIDI AND THE BABY! I'M GOING TO KILL MASTER Z!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi struggled in Master Z.'s grip, watching Jeanne walk out with her baby, "NO! LET ME KEEP HER PLEASE! SHE'S JUST A NEWBORN!"

She let out a yelp, as she was smacked in the face, the force of the slap had her on the floor. She looked up at the tall demon and whispered, "Please, let me have my baby, please let me keep her!"

Master Z. chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, but you can't have the baby, we have to break you in, and if you're a good slave, you can see her, there's no need for poppies, the life of your daughter is keeping you in line."

Master Z. lifted Heidi up by her long hair and said, "Now, walk over to the platform over there, and wait for me, facing the wall, do not move or make a sound, or we'll hurt your baby."

Heidi nodded her head and walked over to the platform, that had freshly oiled shackled hanging from the ceiling. She turned to the wall and stood still, waiting for whatever else would come. She shuddered feeling large hands cup her bottom, and slowly slide up her waist. The hands cupped her breast and then ripped off the shirt she was wear, exposing her bra less breast. She grunted as her arms were forced above her head and her hands chained to the shackles. She left lips kiss her neck and her shoulder, large fingers tugging at her nipples.

Master Z. growled as his fingers came back wet, covered in milk, "Mother's milk, such a sweet treat." He purred licking his fingers.

Heidi heard him move away from her. She heard shuffling and then he returned. She heard him say, "Now, this is going to hurt you more than me, remember if you scream you will get a whipping."

Heidi barely had time to ready herself, before something hot, white hot, was pressed to her shoulder, causing her to scream in agony. It hurt so bad, she had stars dancing in her eyes. She didn't register that her mouth was opened and she was screaming for him to stop, to stop the pain. She broke out into a sweat and slumped forward once the white hot thing was gone, her left shoulder throbbing in pain.

Master Z. smiled looking at the brand her gave her, it was large circle that had a Z in the middle of it. she was his slave now.

Heidi cried out as a hand pressed against the spot in her shoulder making the pain ten times worse, her face was grabbed and Master Z. growled, "you broke a rule, slave, you screamed, what do you say?!"

"I'm sorry!" Heidi sobbed, earning a slap to the face, "I'm sorry, Master!"

Heidi sobbed quietly as her head was let go. She heard him walk away again, and then came back. She flinched hearing the crack of a whip in the air and then Master Z. said, "20 lashes for disobeying, if you lose count I'll start over again, be sure to thank me for each lash!"

Heidi relaxed her back, knowing it would hurt less. The first lash hit her wound, causing her to scream and arch her back, but she did manage, "One! Thank you master!"

Master Z. smiled at Heidi's form and said, "Good, girl, you learn so fast!" before he rained down the blows, watching Heidi's back split open with each lash, watching the dark, almost black blood pour.

Heidi counted out each lash, sobbing and crying in agony. She had to do this, or else her baby would be killed!

Afterwards, Master Z. let her down from the shackles and tossed her belly down onto the waiting bed, he tore off her pants and said, "Now, I get to sample the goods, I've bet you had many men fuck you, didn't you, you slut!"

Heidi shook her head and whispered, "Only two, master!" whimpering as he ran a hand over her bloody back.

"Well, then it's about to be three." Master Z. purred unbuckle his pants and sliding them down, positioning himself to Heidi's entrance, which was still sore from giving birth, "I can't wait to for you to be pregnant with my offspring."

Heidi closed her eyes and thought of Diesel, just as Master Z. entered her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Where is this Villa?" Carlos asked Trevor, his eyes never leaving the man's face, even though Diesel was pacing behind him, growling darkly, "You better answer me, or I'll let him get it out of you, he tore a man's arm off."

"I'll never tell you!" Trevor sneered to the man, "He can tear me from limb to limb, but I'll never tell."

Trevor turned to Diesel and said, "I bet he has that bitch screaming in pain, Master Z. is a sadist you know, loves to see women in pain, to watch as their blood spills, I bet he's raping her to, loves unwilling women"

Tank and Carlos had to use all their force to keep Diesel from going over to the demon and killing him.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT SHIT!" Diesel roared trying to break free from the mens' grip, "TELL US WHERE THEY ARE!"

Tank held tight to Diesel, as Carlos walked up to the demon and read his thoughts. Damn it, he didn't know where the villa was, all he knew was that the villa was somewhere warm and humid, anywhere down south. And there were several willow trees on the villa property.

"Tank, let Diesel go, this worm doesn't know where the villa is, let Diesel kill him," Carlos said coldly, watching as Tank released Diesel.

Tank and Carlos didn't even flinch as Diesel roared loudly and attacked. There sounds of screams and pleas and then the gurgle of blood filling up one's throat. The sound of flesh and skin tearing and then the tangy smell of blood, flesh and waste. Diesel stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth and said, "Call every unmentionable, call up anyone you know, we need all the help we can get!"

Just then Lester came into the interrogation room, and said, "Ranger, Stephanie's dad is here to see you, and he's not alone."

Carlos turned to Tank and said, "Get Diesel cleaned up, then come to the conference room."

Tank put a hand on Diesel's shoulder and said, "Come on, let's get the blood off you, solider."

(~~~~~~~~~)

" ," Carlos said looking at the man and the ten people behind him, "What's going on?"

"Call me Frank, son, and Louise here, tipped me off about Master Z." Frank said pointing to a pretty blond woman.

"Oui, Jeanne was my friend, up until the death of Lord V." the woman said with a thick French accent, "It seems my friend was with Master Z. all along, and helped him killed Lord V. to get to Heidi and Stephanie."

"We Hunters may not like you unmentionables," an Australian man said, swinging a machete around, "But we hate mates who betray us more."

"And the fact that Jeanne killed off our first leader and captured our newest leader is considered double treason," A British black man said, crossing his arms, "All the Hunters are at your disposal; we will join up and rescue Heidi and Stephanie."

"Count me in, "Frank said lifting up a black case, "Seems me and old reliable here, need to come out of retirement early."

"Frank, you guys, thank you very much, we're going to need all the help we can get," Carlos said, picking up the red cell phone on the table, "Seems like I have to call in some buddies too."

"We're just helping you out this one time, and then we'll be back to fighting like cats and dogs," Louise said with a wink.

"Glad to have your help," Carlos said with a smile, "we're going to need it."

TBC….


	26. In the Belly of the Beast PT 2

(well, only one more chapter after this one, and a bonus chapter, enjoy, read and review please.)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S JUST FOR FUUUUUUUN!

Warning! Gore and violence. that is all. =w=

Chapter 26: In the Belly of the Beast

The fifth floor of the ruined Rangeman building was in chaos. It looked like a war room, there were maps tacked to the walls, laptops and papers covered the long table. People were running about, talking on cell phones or to other people in the phone. Carlos turned to Diesel, watching the man run a hand through his hair. The two were sitting in Ranger's office, away from the chaos. Carlos needed to get Diesel away from the crowd, it had been four days since Heidi, Stephanie and the baby were taken, and it was starting to take an effect on Carlos and Diesel.

"Well find them soon," Carlos assured the man who got up to pace the office, "Don't worry Diesel."

"I need to worry, that bastard has my woman, and he has my child, heavens know how they're fairing!" Diesel said, pulling at his hair, "They could all be dead right now damn it!"

Carlos put a hand on Diesel's arm and said, "Don't think like that man, you have to believe that they're still alive."

Diesel nodded his head saying, "you're right man, we have to think positive, Heidi is still alive and so are Stephanie and the baby."

Carlos nodded his head and turned to his laptop, hearing a ping for a new e-mail, "That must be my contact from the military, he said he'd bring up satellite images of the states below Virginia."

Diesel and Carlos went over to the laptop, and Carlos pulled opened the e-mail it wasn't from Carlos's contact, but from an unknown source. It was also a video sent to them via email. What they saw had them both paled with terror. There lying in a bed that was covered in blood was Heidi. Her face was slack and her eyes glazed over, she was barely breathing but she was alive. the camera turned away from Heidi and then Jeanne Ellen's face appeared and she said, "Hi, boys, Miss Heidi and I were just finished with another breaking in session, she seems really tired now, guess I whipped her too much! She lost a lot of blood too, but not to worry, Master Z. told me to keep her alive, as for that spawn of hers, he has other plans…"

Carlos turned to Diesel watching the man grit his teeth so hard, he heard one crack. Heidi's voice filled the office. It was weak and horse from screaming, "My child….where's my baby, I want her…please!"

Jeanne scoffed and went over to Heidi, kicking her in her back, causing her to scream in pain, "Shut up whore, that baby is in a place where you'll never find it! if you behave she may live another day!"

Jeanne turned to the camera again and said, "Master Z. has big plans for Stephanie and Heidi, he plans on using Heidi here as a brood mare, and Stephanie, well, he plans on selling on her out, like a prostitute, there are many men who are lining up to be with her too!"

Carlos let out a breath of air, seeing Stephanie in a small cell, alive and holding a bundle to her chest.

"The baby's alive Diesel, they're both alive," Carlos assured the man, watching him grit his teeth again.

"Just wanted you two dogs to see how your bitches are faring, Master Z. sends his best wishes, we have to go, it's time for another session with Heidi!"

"That Bitch," Diesel growled, gripping the desk hard, "I will kill that bitch! And that monster!"

"We need to hurry up, there's no telling when this shit will hit the fan." Carlos said, grabbing his Laptop and leaving his office, "Zero!"

Zero pop his head up from his cubicle, "yes bossman?!"

"I got an email from the dicks who kidnapped Heidi and Stephanie, I'm forwarding the email to you, find out where this came from now!" Carlos said, before walking into the conference room, "You guys, I got an email from Master Z. I need you all to watch it."

Carlos hooked his laptop up to the LCD projector and played the video. Every face in the office had terror in it; some had their hands up to their faces. The one French Hunter, however walked up to the screen and murmured something in French her eyes squinting at the video.

"Louise, did you see something?" Frank asked, his face grey with horror.

"Oui, the walls, they're plantation style, they're not in a Villa, they're on a plantation, and from the art on the wall, it would have to be French. A French plantation, they have to be in Louisiana!"

Louise turned to Carlos and said, "Unmentionable, pull all your sources into Louisiana, I know they are in that state, look near the coast line."

An Unmentionable stood up and shouted, "How can we trust these Hunters, they're nothing but thugs for hire!"

"Hey! You bastard!" The Australian Hunter boomed standing up, "At least we ain't thugs who sold our souls to the damn government!"

Just before the Hunters and Unmentionables broke out into a fight, Diesel swept into the room and picked the man who started it up by the collar of his shirt, lifting him into the air.

"Look you piece of shit, Master Z. has Ranger's fiancé, my woman, and my baby, if you think for a second I'm going to let you waltz in here and fucking piss blood about Hunters, you got another thing coming to you, you will shut the fuck up, man down and help out, or you will shut the fuck up and be thrown out of this room, you got it?!" Diesel hissed, his eyes bright with rage, "They are helping us out, because those two women are their friends!"

The man nodded his head and then Diesel tossed him to the floor. Diesel sneered and said, "Fucking piece of shit, you're now the one who gets coffee and doughnuts, not fit to fucking do shit! GOT IT?!

"Yes sir!" the man said, scurrying out the conference room.

"Louisiana you say?" Diesel echoed turning to the blond woman, "Well, get me some coordinates and where the hell they are, I'm itching for a battle!"

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi grunted in pain as Jeanne ran her fingers down her back. for the last four days they had been going at her in a vicious cycle. Master Z. would rape her, and then whip her with the ox whip. Jeanne would come in and beat her with a strap and crudely heal her wounds by pouring something on them that made her cry and howl in agony. Sometimes they would switch up the cycle, hoping to break the woman quickly. Heidi couldn't break, she couldn't, her baby depended on her. She hoped that Master Z. hadn't taken Stephanie yet, she hoped that Diesel and Carlos would find her soon. It was getting to the point that she couldn't hold on anymore.

"I hate you, you know," Jeanne whispered in Heidi's ear, "I hate so, so much, even if you don't want it, you've caught Master Z.'s eyes!"

Heidi cried out as she was flipped over on her back, her wounds throbbing in pain as they rubbed up against the covers.

"He won't let me carry his children!" Jeanne hissed, pulling Heidi's hair, "You know that he demanded I get fixed, said he didn't want me to carry his children. But you, he said he wants as many children with you as you can possibly carry! You're so strong!"

Heidi shook as Jeanne gripped her neck, cutting off her air supply, "You stole Victor from me, you fucking star," Jeanne smiled watching Heidi's eyes widen in fear, "I followed him, you know, two days after we had gotten married, he left me to go on some mission, If I had known it was a mission to find you, I would have killed you on the spot. I saw you, you were so beautiful and so innocent, he never kissed me like the way he kissed you, never held me that way he held you, you fucking bitch!"

Heidi weakly grabbed Jeanne's hands as she was choked. She struggled and whimpered as Jeanne held on tightly. Heidi's vision blackened around the edges, and then she let go of Jeanne's hands, going slack, passing out.

Jeanne sighed, kicking Heidi in her stomach and said, "What a fucking pathetic slut. Why does Master Z. want her so much!"

Jeanne shook her head, that woman has been a thorn in her side since she married Victor. And now, she had Master Z. in the palm of her shackled hand. He wouldn't kill the brat, he told Jeanne that if the baby died, Heidi would be no use to them, she'd be too much of a fucking wreck to sire children for them. oh yeah, Master Z. expects Jeanne to raise the children Heidi gave birth to, as if they were her own!

Jeanne turned and walked out the bedroom, if Master Z. wouldn't kill the baby, she would sure as Hell would!

(~~~~~~~)

Stephanie smiled, looking down at the baby in her arms, "You are so cute!" she whispered to the sleeping baby, "I'm sorry that you have to be a part of this…"

For the last four days, Stephanie had been trapped in this cell. She had been fed scraps and never let out to use the bathroom, the made her use a hole in the floor. She had to beg the guards to let her feed the baby. they gave her two bottles of baby formula every meal time. Thank goodness they weren't that much of monsters.

Stephanie gently caressed the cane that sat close to her, she was waiting for the right moment, the right moment to use this. Stephanie hoped and prayed that Heidi was still alive, and that Diesel and Carlos would find them soon.

The Guards and Stephanie looked up seeing Jeanne walk into the prison ward, she the guards a look and said, "I would like to talk to the prisoner for a moment."

Stephanie watched the guards leave the area. Once the main metal door closed with a click, Jeanne leaned forward to look at Stephanie and the baby. Stephanie gripped the cane tightly and asked, "What do want snake?"

Jeanne smiled darkly and said, "How's the baby, aw, is she sleeping?" leaning closer to look at the sleeping baby, "She's so cute, just like her whore of a mother…"

Jeanne sneered at the protective gesture that Stephanie had over the baby. Fucking cunts. It didn't matter

"You better hold on tightly to her, I'll be back soon to dispose of the brat, if Master Z. won't do it, I sure as hell will!" Jeanne cooed, smiling to Stephanie whose eyes widen in horror.

"You come close to us and I swear I'll kill you Jeanne!" Stephanie whispered to the woman who laughed hard at her.

"I'll be back at midnight, enjoy the last few hours you have together!" Jeanne said walking off to leave the prison area, "I have to break the news to Heidi, she's going to be so heart broken."

Stephanie held the baby closer to her, tonight, she would have to escape, even if she couldn't make it to Heidi, Stephanie knew that Heidi would want her to save her child.

Stephanie gripped the Hello Kitty cane and sat up. She would leave tonight.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel watched as Frank opened the black suit case he was carrying and took out a double barrel hand gun. It was platinum, pure platinum with an ivory handle, that had carvings on it. Tucked neatly in the suit case were ten bullets. The bullets were pointed and the bottom of the bullets had been carved out into a spiral shape.

"I could kill 5 men with one bullet," Frank said as he loaded the gun up, "I haven't shot a man in nearly 30 years, I may be a bit rusty."

Carlos shook his head, they were on a plane headed to the Bayous of Louisiana. Louise had been right; they had found a plantation out on an island out in the heart of the bayous. They had to leave quickly, there was a huge front coming into the area of Louisiana and they didn't want to be caught in it, while in the plane. The huge storm would make good cover for them as they swept through the plantation.

"I'm sure Grim, it'll come back quickly to you, you were one of the best snipers!" The British man said, loading up his own gun, "I bet you could kill ten men with one bullet if you put your heart into it mate."

"The Brit is right!" The Australian man said, sharping his machete, "Grim, if I could get a piece of what you have I'd be getting more missions and bringing in more money!"

"Please, Marco and Blake, you're making an old man blush." Frank said, loading his gun, "I do have to admit, I do miss this line of work, maybe I should come out of retirement."

"I'm sure Heidi would love that, seems she has a Tyke to take care of now, that ole' Unmentionable got her up the duff he did!" The Australian named Blake said, leering at Diesel, "Don't worry Mate, you're with the best of the best, we'll make sure Heidi and Stephanie get out of there in one piece."

IT would seem that love has weakened our two stars," Louise cooed grabbing her cheeks, "Oh to be in love, it is wonderful no? I bet Heidi and Diesel have kinky sex too, poor Victor, he couldn't keep up with the woman…."

"Louise, please, I don't want to hear about them two shagging!" Blake groaned, sitting back in his seat, "You don't either, right Marco, Marco here only likes it up the butt, that Hetro shit gives him the willies!"

"I have to apologize about my fellow Hunters, not ALL of us are like them," Marco said to Carlos and Diesel, "But I do have to admit, Heidi and Stephanie are the worst ones. Only Lord V. could keep them in line, but now he's gone….damn that Jeanne Ellen."

"Don't worry about Jeanne, she's ours to kill," Diesel said calmly, looking out into the night sky, watching the storm come in, "Looks like the storm is coming in fast."

"We land in 15 minutes," Carlos said turning to the group, "You know what to do right?"

Louise nodded her head, "When we land, I will cause and earthquake, opening the earth up to take out half the guards."

Blake nodded his head and said, "And I'll use me speed and side swipe most of the guards still standing!"

Marco turned to Carlos and Diesel saying, "And I'll control the storm, making it heavier, making us almost blind to the demons."

Frank held his gun up and said, "I'll just snipe up in the trees, taking out any stragglers."

"And once you've taken out the guards on the outside, go in and take out the guards on the inside," Carlos said, to the group, "Diesel and I will go find Master Z. and Jeanne Ellen, Frank you will go find Stephanie and the baby, and Louise, you will go find Heidi, got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Diesel looked around and said, "I'll be sure to bind his soul to the afterworld, that way he never tries to come back to the living, he's a powerful demon, so watch your backs guys."

"You don't worry about us mate," Blake said with a smile, "You go take care of the baddie and find your women, we can handle ourselves, we're hunters."

"The unmentionables are on standby with some of Louisiana's special swat, if it gets too much, press the red button on you Louise that will make them come in and help." Carlos said, to the French woman, "This mission starts at midnight that gives us 30 minutes to trek through the bayou. There's a private land strip we're landing on, it's closet to the plantation, without giving us up."

Blake smiled and said to the group, "Alright, Always wanted to fight alongside Unmentionables, this is gonna be a hell of a party!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne walked up to Heidi's prone form. She was leaning against the wall on top of the platform. She hands chained above her. Her eyes were half lidded and glazed over in pain. Her naked form was covered in marks, cuts and bruises. Heidi was trembling from the latest session she had to endure. Jeanne scoffed softly, thinking of the way Heidi would react to the news of her baby's death, she hadn't done it yet, she told the guards to go get the brat, and then meet her in the furnace area of the basement. She would dispose of the baby then. It didn't mattered if the baby was still alive when she told the woman, it was the principal. Watching Heidi fall apart and shut down would be worth her weight in gold.

"Heidi dear, I have news for you." Jeanne sighed crouching in front of Heidi, "I'm sorry, but Master Z. has killed your baby, threw her into the fire."

Heidi looked up and whimpered, "No, NO! I OBEYED I DID WHAT YOU TWO WANTED!"

Heidi shook her head again, tears filling her eyes, "my baby. My baby!"

Heidi leaned forward and began to sob, her head shaking in disbelief. She did what they wanted her to do, for four damn days, she had been tortured and raped, to protect her baby, and now, for them to kill her child, her sweet child that hadn't done anything but be born, oh god!

"WHY?!" Heidi screeched looking up, "WHY DID YOU KILL HER! I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Jeanne took a step back watching Heidi's eyes brighten with rage, she watched as Heidi growled and tugged at the chains, trying to break free. Jeanne knew that she would break free, so she had to do something quickly! Jeanne ran over to a long table, picked up the vial of red liquid and threw it at Heidi, watching the glass vial shatter and poppy oil splash on the woman. Heidi's eyes widened and she fell forward, unmoving.

"Stupid bitch, that wasn't what I wanted from you! I wanted you broken!" Jeanne shrieked kicking Heidi over and over again, smiling in satisfaction as she heard a bone break, "YOU FILTHY WHORE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"JEANNE!" Master Z. boomed from the open doorway, "OUT! NOW!"

Jeanne sneered and walked away from Heidi's prone form, as she passed Master Z., she heard him say, "I will deal with you later…"

Jeanne turned and watched as the door closed, Master Z. locking it. Jeanne huffed and walked off to the prison area in the massive basement of the plantation, she had a baby to kill.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie gripped the baby in one arm while she held the cane in her other hand. This was it, she was going to break free. The guards had been talking in hush voices, they were to open her cell and get the baby. she wasn't going to let that happen now, was she. She would protect Heidi's baby with her life.

"Come on now Princess, time to give us the baby, it seems we have to take her to the furnace." A guard said, opening the door to Stephanie's cell.

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Go to hell scum." Sliding the long blade out of its hiding spot in the hollow part of the cane. She swung quickly and watched, with satisfaction, as the head of the guard went flying, landing on the ground with a dull 'splat.'

She quickly ran out of the cell and was confronted by the other three guards. Stephanie looked at the three and said, "If you value your lives, you'll get the fuck out of my way…"

"Fucking cunt, like you can do-" One guard boomed, but fell to his knees as Stephanie sliced him opened from the head down to his torso.

The other guards pounced, but Stephanie side swiped them , placing the baby on the floor in a little cubby area. She turned and jumped out of the way of deadly claws that were so sharp they left deep gases in the stone floor.

They fought each other for a bit. Stephanie dodging claws, and the guards dodging the deadly blade. Stephanie cried out in pain as one guard managed to clip her side, leaving a deep gash there. She turned as she was injured, and then with the blade, stabbed the man in the spine, causing him to fall instantly. Stephanie stumbled away and scooped up the baby, holding it to her chest. The Guard that remained standing smiled at her, and was about to attack, but a huge rumble stopped them. it felt like an earthquake!

Stephanie looked around, watching as the walls began to crack, and then crumble around them. She had to get out of here, fast. She didn't waste any time and ran as fast as she could, to the entrance. Once she was out the prison area, Stephanie quickly turned, slammed the door shut, locked it, and then ran down the long hallway to the stairs that led to the main floor. Stephanie quickly but quietly, ran down the hallway of the home, clutching her bleeding side. The pain was horrible, and she was losing a lot of blood. Stephanie made it out the hallway and into the front of the house. There to the right of her was the front door, if she could make it out there, she could escape. Stephanie quickly ran over to the front door, and grabbed it, just as something sharp and painful hit the side of her cheek, cutting it open.

Stephanie turned and saw Jeanne Ellen at the top of the double stairs that dominated the foyer of mansion. She was holding a few daggers and glaring at Stephanie, "I wouldn't try to go out that door; it seems your friends are here to save you, Heidi and the brat!"

Stephanie let go of the door and said, "You bitch," just as another dagger was thrown at her. Stephanie jumped out the way and had to twist her body to avoid the other dagger that came flying at her behind the one she just dodged.

"she was supposed to be broken, not pissed," Jeanne raged, throwing daggers at Stephanie who ran and hid in a alcove that was in the foyer, "But no, she was pissed!"

As Jeanne raged, throwing daggers at the wall Stephanie was hidden behind; an explosion rocked the mansion, causing Jeanne to drop her daggers. The moment she saw the daggers falling to the ground, Stephanie turned and threw the Hello Kitty handled blade at Jeanne, who gasped and jumped out the way. The blade hit the wall and sank in deep into the wall, all the way to the handle.

"SHIT!" Stephanie cursed, before she bundled the baby up and placed her into the alcove. Stephanie closed her eyes and counted to three, before she ran out the alcove. She yelped as Jeanne jumped on her, punching her in the face. Stephanie stumbled back and fell onto the floor, with Jeanne on her

"YOU STUPID WHORE! DIE DIE DIE!" Jeanne screeched bashing Stephanie's head into the wooden floor, "SHE WAS SUPPSOED TO BREAK !"

Stephanie grunted and then kicked Jeanne in her stomach, tossing the woman off her. Stephanie got up and quickly ran over to the dagger laying on the floor. She screamed in agony, as Jeanne dug her fingers into her bleeding side wound. She fell to the ground, feeling fingers go deep into her wound. Stephanie grunted feeling Jeanne kick her in her unwounded side. She screamed as Jeanne did kick her in her wound. Jeanne smiled crazily, picking up a discarded dagger, she sat on Stephanie's torso and said, "I think 20 stabs should do it, you bitch!"

Stephanie's eyes widen and she cried out in agony as Jeanne stabbed her in her wound. It felt as though she was on fire! The pain was so intense she saw stars. Jeanne giggled and said, "I think I'll stab you again there, you screamed so loudly!"

Jeanne laughed and raised the dagger again, but a rough, "Hey bitch, turn around!" stopped her and made her turn to see Heidi standing there holding the Hello Kitty blade.

Heidi sneered and said, "You stupid cunt, this is for Victor!" before she swung the blade.

Blood splashed on Stephanie and Heidi as the blade cut Jeanne Ellen in half, her top half sliding off her bottom half. Stephanie shrieked and kicked the remains of Jeanne off her and looked over to Heidi. She was naked and breathing harshly, her eyes full of tears.

"That-that-bitch they killed her, they killed my baby," Heidi sobbed falling to her knees, "They killed her!"

Stephanie got up and said, "NO! She's alive, she's alive! She was with me all this time!"

Stephanie stumbled over to the alcove. She gently lifted the pink blankets up and carried the baby over to Heidi, "See, she's alive, take you baby Heidi."

With shaking hands, Heidi took the bundle and sobbed with relief, looking down at her sleeping baby, "thank goodness, she's alive!"

Heidi nuzzled the baby's face and said, "Never again, I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

Stephanie fell to her knees, leaning against Heidi and asked, "How did you…"

"Master Z. went out to the front to see what the fuck was happening, left me alone. I got up and unlocked the door and went down the hallway…" Heidi said breathing harshly, "Saw that bitch on top of you, saw the cane and grabbed it, and chopped that bitch in half, end of story."

Stephanie leaned against Heidi and said, "I have a confession to make Heidi, I signed you up for match making online, that's how we met Carlos and Diesel, I thought now would be a good time to tell you."

Heidi groaned and bounced the baby in her arms, "You fucking fatty….once we're healed, I'm going to kick your ass from here to China, fucking bitch!"

"HEIDI! STEPHANIE!" Frank boomed going over to the women, "Jesus you two look like you went through a grinder!"

"No shit Daddy!" Stephanie said, lifting her head up, "I have a stab wound and a deep gash in the same spot, I'm losing a lot of blood."

"Can you two stand up?" Frank asked, helping Stephanie up and then Heidi.

"We can, and we can walk too," Heidi said bouncing the baby, "Take us to our men, now!"

Frank grabbed a few curtains hanging up and gave one to Stephanie to wrap up her wounds, and gave Heidi a black one to cover herself up, "You ladies need to presentable to your men."

(~~~~~~~~~)

Louise had made her earthquake a little too big. The woman had placed her hands down on the ground near the fence that surrounded the plantation mansion. The ground began to shake and then it cracked opened around the mansion. Blake swore watching everything be swallowed up into the earth. The trees, guards, cars, everything.

"Damn it woman!" Blake swore, his eyes wide, "You made your damn quake too big, now who the fuck am I supposed to fight! They're all bloody six feet under!"

Louise blushed and said with a smile, "Oops, I don't know my own strength; I didn't know you wanted to fight this badly! I'm sure there are more demons inside the house."

Carlos turned to Diesel and said, "You ready?" earning a nod, "Okay you guys you go find the women, we're going to find Master Z. and Jeanne Ellen.

The group broke up, Carlos and Diesel going to the front, and the rest going to the back of the mansion. Diesel and Carlos had expected a long, drawn out hunt for Master Z. What they didn't expect was for him to pop up in front of them. Master Z. appeared in front of Diesel and Carlos, his face he was set to pure rage.

"Where are all my men?!" he hissed to both men, earning a shrug from Diesel

"Don't know, looked like an earthquake did them in." Diesel said causally before his eyes darkened and he asked, "Where are Heidi, Stephanie and the baby?"

"They're tied up at the moment," Master Z. said, his eyes cut in glee, "Especially Heidi, I never knew she was a screamer, she screamed so loudly for me, as I whipped her. And that pussy, I can't believe that she only let two men fuck her, that pussy was so tight and sweet."

Diesel growled and then pounced, upper cutting Master Z. in his mouth, "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" sending the demon flying through the air.

Carlos shook his head as the two began to fight. So this was how the final fight would be? Two demons, with powers beyond powers, duking it out in a fist of cuffs.

"No one makes Heidi scream but me!" Diesel growled kicking Master Z. in the nuts, causing the man to scream out in agony, "Bitch!"

Carlos pulled his gun out, put his clip in it and snapped, "Diesel, get up! You two stop fighting like children and start fighting like men!"

Carlos face darkened as both men turned away from him and began to whisper to each other.

"Is he always this demanding?"

"You have no idea, he signed me up on an online match making site to get rid of me…"

"Oh how rude, you should never do that to guests…."

"I know right…"

Carlos began to shoot at both their feet and said, "You two fight now!"

Diesel yelped and said straightening up, "Well, since you asked so nicely"

Master Z. took off his jacket and said, "We shall fight to the bitter end, just for you."

Diesel and Master Z. gave each other a long stare down. Diesel turned his head and then charged Master Z. forming a red ball of fire in his hand. Master Z. smirked and said, "how predictable…" before he formed a black ball of flame in his hand and charged at Diesel.

"Now this is a fight," Carlos said watching the two fight, throwing fire at each other, and throwing fire at anything close to them, "Hey now, you two, you can calm down on the fire, you might blow something up."

Diesel made a snorting sound and said, tossing fire at Master Z. "No we won't! we know what we're doing-ACK!"

Diesel had to bend backwards to avoid the black flames that were thrown at him. The flames hit the side of the mansion, and a gas line, causing it to blow up half the mansion. Diesel turned and cried out as he was kicked in his side, being thrown several feet across the lawn. Diesel groaned and tried to get up, but Master Z. grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up. Black eyes peered into blue eyes and Master Z. said, "I'm going to kill that spawn of yours and then get that woman of yours knocked up with my offspring."

"The hell you are!" Diesel growled, swinging out and clipping Master Z. in the side, smiling at the sound of breaking bones, "I'll see you in hell first before you ever touch them again!"

Diesel pulled his hair out of Master Z.'s grasp, turned and put him in an arm lock. Diesel looked over to Ranger and snapped, "Shoot him, damn it!"

"Diesel this bullet will hit you," Carlos said, taking out two black bullets from his pocket, took his clip out and placed the two bullets into the clip. He then aimed the gun at Master Z., who was struggling in Diesel's grip.

"I don't give a fuck! Shoot him! Now, in the head and heart!" Diesel snapped gripping the demon tighter, "DO IT RANGER!"

Carlos narrowed his eyes and fired twice, once in the head and the second time in the heart. Diesel grunted in pain feeling the bullet that pierced Master Z.'s heart hit him in the shoulder, close to his chest. Diesel had to pull some strings and do some magic to get those two anti-demon bullets. Once he got them, he gave them to Ranger, and told him, "Shoot to kill, no matter what." Even if he was caught in the middle of it.

Both demons fell to the ground, one dead, the other moaning pitifully in pain. Carlos went over to Diesel and pushed the body of Master Z. off him, "Hey man, you're going to be okay…"

"No I'm not!" Diesel whined, his head turned to the side, "I'm dying! I can feel it, oh the pain!"

"It just hit your shoulder, once they dig the bullet out, you'll be fine," Carlos said, patting Diesel's cheek, "You did good man, proud to call you my closest friend."

Diesel groaned and said, "GAAAAAAYYYYY!" holding his wounded shoulder, "So fucking gay man."

"Carlos!" Stephanie exclaimed, crashing into the man and hugging him tightly, "Oh god! I knew you'd come, and save us!"

Carlos kissed Stephanie deeply and said, "Babe, I'd never leave you behind. I love you too much." He looked down at her side, which had been wrapped in a white cloth, "You're injured…"

Stephanie gave a watery smile and said, " I'll be fine, just going to need some stitches is all, thanks for coming to get us, I love you!" hugging Carlos again, burying her face into his chest.

Diesel propped himself up on his elbows watching Heidi walk over to him. She was covered in only a black curtain that clung to her because of the rain, which was now tapering off. She held a pink bundle to her chest and she was shaking, covered in blood gore and cuts.

God this woman had never looked so beautiful before in his life.

"You're injured," Heidi said, kneeling beside the man, "It looks bad,"

"Baby, you look like you had your ass handed to you too." Diesel said, pulling Heidi down for a kiss, "You two are never leaving my site again, you dig?"

"Yes I definitely dig!" Heidi said kissing diesel again, "let's get married, right now, I want to marry you!"

"But there's no one to marry you two!" Stephanie said, just as the small group of Hunters came over to them, "We need a justice of the peace!"

"Oi, I own a boat, that makes me a captain!" Blake said proudly, "I can marry you! A captain can marry a couple!"

"Oh well in that case, marry us too!" Stephanie said, looking over to Carlos, "I can't wait a second longer, I want to be Mrs. Stephanie Manoso, I'm keeping my name."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Carlos said, kissing Stephanie, earning a soft, "Oh, I love weddings!" from Louise.

"Okay, stop with the snogging mates!" Blake said, "Now, do you, bloke one and bloke two take Heidi and Stephanie as your wives?"

"I DO!" Diesel exclaimed, kissing Heidi, "I do, I do, I do!"

Babe, I do…"Carlos said, earning a sigh from Stephanie.

"Alright mate, stop kissing Heidi, she needs to say I do!" Blake said to Diesel who smiled and stuck his tongue out to Blake, "Now Stephanie, Heidi, do you take these blokes to be your husbands?

"We do." Heidi and Stephanie said together

"Great, you four are now husbands and wives; now go back to snogging each other!" Blake said with a leer, "Ah, it's great to be a captain."

"Didn't you sink your boat last month, that wouldn't make you a captain anymore, right?" Louise asked Blake, causing him to glare at the woman and say, "Louise, you sure do know how to break a man's ball"

Frank smiled and hugged his daughter, "Glad to see you tied down to someone I approve."

"Thanks Daddy," Stephanie gushed hugging Carlos, "I can't wait for the wedding night."

"That's going to have to wait babe, you're bleeding through your bandage, it looks pretty bad." Carlos said placing a hand on Stephanie's wound

"Help will be on the way soon, maybe about 5 minutes; they have a medical copter coming." Frank said crouching over Diesel who was smiling dazedly, "You did good, son, took a bullet to save us all."

"That'll do pig, that'll do." Carlos said to Diesel making Diesel look at him funny.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Diesel snapped, before he passed out in Heidi's lap.

TBC…


	27. Find a Mate Dot Com

(Welp guys, this is the lat real chapter of this tale, it was fun writing it, read and review, bonus chapter is up next, enjoy)

NOT MIN NOT MAKING ANY MONEY IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

Chapter 27: Find a Mate Dot Com

Heidi smiled softly, watching Diesel run after their two year old daughter. It took them a bit but they decided to name her Samantha, or Sammy, as they called her. She was the apple of everyone eyes. Heidi really wanted to go back to Japan to continue her modeling career, but she made the decision to stay in America and start up her career there. Who knew she would be so popular. Because she stayed in America, she still had Stephanie as her assistant.

"Da! You too slow!" Sammy said, jumping up on top of a bookcase, "You can't get Sammy!"

Diesel put his hands on his hips and said, "Samantha, get down from the bookcase, you're a young lady, not a monkey!"

"I'm orangutan da!" Sammy said, jumping into her father's waiting arms, "read me 'Star and Me" again, before I go to sleep!"

Diesel smiled, and went over to the bookcase grabbing the faded picture book. Sammy turned to Heidi and said, "It's about you, right Mommy?"

"Yes it is," Heidi said climbing into Sammy's big pink Hello Kitty bed, "And you're Uncle Victor, who is not alive."

Sammy jumped from Diesel's arm and into the bed; she cuddled under the blankets, and leaned against her mother. Diesel climbed in beside her and began to read the story.

"Mommy, you going to back into the sky?" Sammy asked her small voice full of sleep, "Leave me and Daddy alone?"

Heidi smiled and said, "Nope, I think I like it down here besides, Daddy doesn't know how to push you on the swings. He does it the wrong way!"

Diesel pouted, but kissed Heidi over Sammy's small head, "I don't, but I'm glad you're staying to teach me."

"Kiss me mommy!" Sammy demanded puckering her small lips up for a kiss.

Heidi smiled and kissed Sammy who yawned and settled down into the big bed. Her parents got up, kissed her on her forehead. Diesel turned the little night light on, turned the lights off and said, "Good night Sammy."

"'night Daddy!" Sammy slurred, "night mommy."

"good night baby, " Heidi said, closing the door to her room.

Once the two were outside Sammy's room, Diesel leaned down and kissed Heidi, "We should have another one…"

"Another one what?" Heidi asked her eyes narrowed.

"Another child, duh!" Diesel said, "We should have at least 10!"

"Okay," Heidi said with a smile, "You can carry the other nine children!"

Diesel deflated and said, "You know what, we can wait, it's not like we're doing anything lately."

Heidi turned and walked down the large hallway to the stairs, "Come on, Carlos and Stephanie are waiting!"

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie moaned in pleasure as Carlos rubbed her feet. Being 6 months pregnant was hell!

"Oh rub my arch!" Stephanie groaned, rubbing her swollen middle, "Oh yes, right there that feels so good!"  
Carlos smiled and said, "Babe, you keep making those noises and I'm liable to fuck you on the couch."

Stephanie opened her eyes and said, "Carlos, is that a promise?"

"Hell no!" Heidi snapped, tossing a pillow at Carlos's head, "Just because we're living together, doesn't mean you can fuck in public domain! This couch is a one of a kind! You stain it; I'll stain your soul!"

The four ,for some odd reason, decided to live together, they had a house built on the west coast. It was a perfect opportunity for Carlos to start up a Rangeman in Portland. Not only that, but they had fallen in love with the mountains.

Heidi leaned down and rubbed Stephanie's pregnant stomach, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe you're carrying twin boys! I know Frank is excited to have two grandsons!"

Carlos preened and rubbed Stephanie's belly, "Potent sperm is what caused this!"

Diesel pulled Heidi into the oversized one seater and said, "Mhmmm, you guys ready?"

Stephanie clapped her hands and said, "I can't believe it! You two made one of the successful love stories!"

Carlos turned on the huge flat screen TV and said, "And when you recorded it, you two were super sappy too!"

Diesel threw the pillow that was behind his back at Carlos and Stephanie and said, "shut up."

The TV played a soft jingle and then a woman voice's came on saying, "Many people have turned to advanced technology to find their perfect matches. At Find A Mate Dot Com, we have one of the highest success rate than any other match making site!"

Stephanie squealed and said as Heidi and Diesel came on the TV screen, "It's our love birds!"

Sure enough, Diesel and Heidi appeared on the large TV. They were standing on a white set, making goo-goo eyes at each other, with sappy smiles.

"Diesel and I met on Find A Mate Dot Com. My friend…signed me up on Find A Mate Dot Com. I'm glad she did! I would have never met Diesel, and we would have never had our wonderful daughter!"

"Well the one thing that my friend Ranger wanted was a woman who wouldn't bite his dick off if she ever snuck into his room!" Diesel said on the TV.

Everyone in the room laughed loudly, looking at Diesel who blushed darkly. Heidi turned to Carlos and Stephanie and said, "That was the best out take from us, they had to use it."

"People can't believe that Lady H. used an online match making service to find a husband!" Heidi smiled holding Diesel hand., "But I did, and it worked, we've had our highs and lows…"

"Like finding and killing an evil drug lord," Diesel said earning a slap to his chest from Heidi, "And having a baby, that was the best part!"

"It was wasn't it?" Heidi said, holding her arms out so Sammy could run onto the set and jump into them, "Isn't that right Sammy?"

"Yup Mommy, Daddy!" Sammy squealed hugging her mother, "I love you!"

Everyone in the living room 'awwed.' The commercial ended and Diesel turned off the TV, and looked over to Stephanie and Carlos, "So?"

"Perfect! That was perfect!" Carlos said, hugging Stephanie to him, "You two are so cute!"

"GAY!" Diesel said, wrapping an arm around Heidi, "So gay Ranger."

Heidi smiled and looked around at Stephanie and Carlos kissing each other. She looked up the stairs. She had best friends, a wonderful husband, and a darling daughter, why should she go back to the sky. Her sky was right here, with her family.

"Not lonely anymore?" Diesel asked kissing Heidi's forehead, caressing her arms.

"No, not anymore, I have more stars surrounding me." Heidi said with a smile, kissing Diesel

The End


	28. BONUS CHAPTER

(BONUS CHAPTER! ENJOY!)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT's JUST FOR FUN!

WARNING SMUT SMUT SMUT AWWWWW YEAAAAAH!

BONUS CHAPTER:Slob on my Knob

_"I want a woman who knows how to use her body! I want a woman who can be good when she needs to be and bad when I need her to be! I want a woman with class and sex appeal! I WANT IT ALL!" Diesel said before he slumped down in the leather couch that was in Ranger's office, "Sometimes bimbos get tiring, I want a woman, not a girl, I know you feel the same way too Ranger!"_

_Ranger nodded his head in agreement but then said, "Well, also hopefully this match making site will find you a woman who can give you a good blowjob, sober, so if they ever sneak in my room to 'slob on my knob', they won't bite it off._

_Diesel nodded his head, "That should be a number one requirement, just for you Ranger!"_

Diesel watched intently as Stephanie and Heidi giggled to each other, talking about women things. He thought about the day that Ranger had told him he signed him up for that online matchmaking service. Ranger had only the best intentions for him, but he only wanted one thing; A woman who could give him good head.

Diesel cut his eyes and leered at Heidi who was leaning against Stephanie, laughing so hard, her face was flushed. Oh yeah she could give good head, there were times she had his eyes rolled up in the back of his head with that tongue of hers.

Diesel stood up and said out loud, "I GOT IT!" startling the two women, "STEPHANIE, HEIDI, I HAVE A REQUEST!"

The two looked over to Diesel, they were up on the seventh floor of Rangeman building, still in hiding from Master Z. and the rest of the world.

"What's the request, Big Daddy?" Heidi said sitting up on the couch, Stephanie latched on her waist.

"Stephanie, now, don't get mad at me, but, I need for Heidi to give Ranger head." Diesel said, holding his hands up in defeat.

"You want Heidi, to give my Cuban god head?!" Stephanie echoed, her face turning red, "You want your girlfriend to give my boyfriend head?!"

Diesel nodded his head and squealed as Stephanie jumped him, bashing his head onto the carpeted floor.

"YOU SICK FUCK WHY WOULD I AGREE TO THAT!?"

Diesel whined and gripped Stephanie's wrist, "WOMAN, IT'S WHAT HE WANTED!"

Stephanie let go of Diesel, Heidi perked her head up and said, "Explain baby."

"Well, the day I found out that Ranger signed me up for match making, he requested one thing, for me to date a woman who can give amazing head, so when they snuck into his room , they'd give him amazing head."

"Carlos would never say anything like that!" Stephanie pouted, bouncing on Diesel's chest, making him wheeze.

"He did, would I ever lie about that!" Diesel said his eyes unfocused, "He told me, I swear!"

Stephanie turned to Heidi who shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, I'll do it, I'll give him head…."

"Stephanie, this man is my best buddy, I owe him big for finding me Heidi, and if letting him get his knob slobbed on by my sex kitten is what will pay him back, then that's what I'll let happen" Diesel said sitting up, pushing Stephanie off him, "Besides, it's only one time, that's it!"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "You're nuts…"

"If you want you can slob on Diesel's dick, it's bigger than the dildo your grandma gave you!" Heidi said, causing Stephanie to blush hard.

"No thanks, I'll just….uh, go do movie night with Lester and Diesel." Stephanie said, her face dark, "This one time only, that's it!"

Diesel nodded his head and said, "That's all I ask for, we'll do it tonight, knowing Ranger he'll be doing payroll all night long, since he hates it."

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Stephanie muttered, getting up and walking over to Heidi, sitting down beside her.

"THANK YOU STEPHANIE!" Diesel gushed, hugging both women to his chest tightly, "He's going to love it!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos hated doing fucking payroll, he should really just bite the fucking bullet and just fucking hire someone to do it for him. He was rich! He could afford to pay an accountant to do payroll! Besides, he liked action, not paper work.

Carlos walked into the empty Penthouse. Stephanie had come down to his fifth floor office and told him that Diesel, Heidi, Lester and her were doing a movie night in Lester's apartment on fourth. She wouldn't be back until late. He had pouted mentally because he wanted some Babe loving. Oh well, he could just have her when she came up later that night.

Carlos walked into his bedroom, stripping his clothes off on the way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried off in the bathroom, and then re-entered his room and nearly made a noise, seeing Heidi sitting on the bed, dressed in a black silk slip, the top of the slip barely covering her breast. Heidi smiled coyly at him, uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"Hello Carlos," Heidi cooed, walking over to the towel cladded man, "My, we are looking sinfully good tonight…"

"Uh…what would you like Heidi," Carlos asked the woman, who was now walking around him, her finger tips catching stray droplets of water.

"Oh nothing," Heidi said,her tongue peeking out to catch a drop of water from his neck, "I'm just fulfilling a request from Diesel is all."

"Oh, and what's that request?" Carlos asked, trying to ignore the way his groin tightened up as Heidi, licked away more water.

"Oh, just to slob on your knob…." Heidi said lightly, before she kissed Carlos on the lips, her tongue snaking out to go into his slack lips. Carlos groaned and gripped Heidi's forearm as she kissed him.

"Oh dear!" Heidi said, her hand rubbing his quickly growing erection, "It seems someone is excited about the slobbering they're going to get."

Carlos grunted as Heidi pushed him onto the bed and straddle his legs. Heidi smiled lustfully, and tore off his towel to reveal his hard, cut dick, which was sitting up close to his belly button, waiting for her.

"Now, this is a cock, not a dick, this is a nice thick, cock, I bet you made Stephanie cum many times on this thing." Heidi said grabbing the base of his cock and quickly rubbing the shaft up and down, watching as precum bubbled from the slit, "Does she ride you like a cow girl? Are you her bucking bull?"

"Yes…" Carlos wheezed, as Heidi squeezed his cock harder, "Oh god, yes, she does! Dios woman! Is this what Diesel has to deal with?!"

"Oh please, there are ropes, chains and whips involved in our sexcapades!" Heidi cooed, leaning down so she could slap her cheek with his cock, "Oh this thing is sooooooo hard, I bet you could choke me easily with this one, like Diesel, did you know that Diesel loves it rough, he loves to take my long hair, wrap his hands in it and just fuck the shit out of my mouth! Are you going to do that to me? Hmm?"

Carlos ran a hand through Heidi's hair, as her tongue swept over his sensitive cock head. This woman knew how to talk. Heidi smiled and looked up into Carlos' dark brown eyes and said, "I can't wait to slob on your knob."

Heidi wrapped her lips around the head and sunk her head down the long shaft, taking it all into her mouth. Carlos groaned feeling throat muscles convulse around his dick. Holy shit, this woman was a vacuum. He thrust his hips up in time with her head bobbing around his dick. It felt so good. Carlos watched as her free hand slid over her raised bottom to play with herself. The moans that Heidi gave off as she played with herself vibrated his dick, turning him on even more.

He let out a groan of disappointment, when Heidi slid off his dick, "You know, you can be rough with me, I like it rough…"Heidi said, sitting back, playing with her wet pussy, "it turns me on, I love it when Diesel's rough with me, it makes me so wet!"

Carlos growled, grabbed Heidi's long hair and jerked her back to lie on the bed, her head lying off the edge of the bed. Carlos stood up and walked over to Heidi's head. He smiled and said, "You like it rough?" when he got a nod of yes from Heidi, he smiled and said, "Well, I'll give it to you rough."

Heidi moaned as he slapped her cheeks with his cock, dull wet splats sounds filling the room, "Hurry up and fuck my mouth damn it!" Heidi whined, her legs kicking in anticipation, Hurry!"

Carlos growled and said, "So demanding," before he entered her mouth with his dick, until he was buried to the hilt down her throat. Carlos leaned forward and placed his hands on her thighs, and began to thrust roughly into her mouth, the small sounds of gagging, turning him on. Carlos's large fingers slid her black silk slip up to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties. Holy shit he was going to explode!

Heidi moaned in pleasure, as two large fingers entered her wet hole, thrusting roughly into her. holy shit, this was fucking good! She wrapped her arms around his powerful thighs and tilted her head back, letting him go deeper into his mouth. she felt her stomach coiling in pleasure, as he finger fucked her. she spread her legs more and lifted her hips, to make his fingers go in deeper. Oh god, she was going to cum soon!

Carlos groaned, feeling his balls tighten up, he was about to climax, so he took his other hand and pinched Heidi's clit, causing her to scream around his dick and cum, spraying his bed sheets with her juices. Carlos roared out loud and came, filling Heidi's throat with his semen. He groaned with each pulse, until he had nothing else to give her. he pulled his softening cock from her mouth, and fell onto the bed beside Heidi, who was panting hard, her face flushed.

"That was fun!" Heidi said, sitting up, her voice rough from the fucking she took, "hoped you like it! aren't you glad you found me for Diesel!"

Carlos grunted and said, "Sure..yeah…"

Heidi got up slid her slip back down and said to Carlos, "Have a good night dear," Kissing him deeply, "See you in the morning."

Heidi smiled and left the bedroom, leaving Carlos to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

(~~~~~~~~~)

"Holy shit," Stephanie said, from her spot in the bedroom closet, "That was fucking hot…."

"I know right," Diesel said, rubbing his erection, "Now pardon me, I have a Heidi to fuck…"

Diesel walked out the closet and said to Carlos's sleeping form, "See, got a good one!"

THE END!


End file.
